La vérité: Le roi caché
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Suite de "La vérité" Le roi caché travaillera la terre de ses mains, Pour préserver la magie il se fera commun. Ses descendants, ignorants leurs sangs, s'élèveront De nouveau, à la première place ils siègeront. [...] L'égal de l'Emrys, il sera. En un temps de ténèbres, la lignée cachée, enfin un roi donnera.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore fut exécuté quelques jours après le verdict de son procès, et toute la haute-société magique assista à ce spectacle, comme le peuple le faisait dans l'ancien temps, à la différence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de faire la fête, mais uniquement de s'assurer que celui qui avait trahit toute la communauté était bien mort.

Suite à ce spectacle, le jeune Lord regagna rapidement son manoir, il n'avait pas envie de parler avec les autres membres de la haute assemblée, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le silence, et la présence de ses proches.

Drago, Théo et Subaru semblèrent le comprendre, et ils s'installèrent tous les 4 dans la piscine. Harry se laissait simplement porter par un matelas d'eau semi-solide, tandis que les 3 autres venaient à tour de rôle soit se blottir contre lui dans le cas des deux serpentards, soit l'attirer dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante, dans le cas du japonais.

Harry se sentait curieusement déprimé, il avait cru que triompher de Dumbledore lui apporterait une intense satisfaction, mais il n'en était rien. En fait il se sentait vide, la chute du vieux manipulateur avait tenu la première place dans sa liste de choses à faire, et maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait perdu.

Le plus à même de le comprendre était Subaru, qui avait rêvé pendant des années de venger sa sœur, et s'était retrouvé anéantit quand enfin, le responsable était mort de sa main. Blottis contre le torse fin de son grand frère d'adoption, Harry l'écouta lui raconter, en japonais pour l'intimité, ce qu'il avait ressenti, et comment il était sorti de cette espèce de dépression qui l'avait pris après qu'il ait consommé sa vengeance.

Ils parlèrent longuement, Harry appréciant le fait de pouvoir tout lui dire sans avoir besoin d'expliquer, puisque, comme Killian, Subaru avec intégré toute sa mémoire, et lui avait fait de même. Il apprécia aussi grandement d'être celui que l'on réconfortait, avec Subaru, il était le « petit », celui qu'on protégeait, alors qu'avec Drago et Théo, il était le protecteur, et même s'il adorait ça, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur discussion, Subaru dit aux deux autres garçons :

« Hebi-chan, Harry va rester avec moi quelques jours. Ni voyez aucun rejet de sa part, il a juste besoin de changer d'air. Je vais l'emmener au Japon, nous prendrons la nouvelle malle, pour que vous puissiez rester en contact. »

Les deux serpentards, sans être très fans de l'idée, ne furent pas vexés, ils comprenaient que la chute de Dumbledore avait été difficile pour leur amant et petit ami.

Le soir même, Harry barbotait dans un onsen, en compagnie de son grand frère, et se faisait laver par un jeune japonais très courtement vêtu, qui ne semblait pas farouche pour deux sous. Ils se trouvaient dans le domaine de la famille Sumeragi, un lieu presque aussi sécurisé que le manoir Potter, mais beaucoup plus grand.

Le domaine n'abritait pas uniquement la famille régnante, mais également d'autres qui appartenaient tout de même au clan Sumeragi. Aussi y avait-il plusieurs maisons dans le domaine, mais la plus grande restait évidement celle de la famille Sumeragi.

Le changement de décor, et le fait d'être en famille, puisque les Sumeragi étaient ses cousins, faisait déjà du bien au survivant.

Subaru voyant le regard de son petit frère s'attarder sur le garçon qui le lavait, lui dit, en anglais :

« Shinji, semble beaucoup te plaire, petit frère, n'hésite pas si tu as envie, vu la façon dont il bave, je ne pense pas que tu es du mal à l'attirer dans ton lit. »

Harry sourit, et se tourna vers le garçon pour lui adresser un sourire charmeur qui fit délicieusement rougir l'intéressé. Dans un japonais parfait, il dit :

« _Tu es très mignon, Shinji_. »

Rougissant de plus belle, le garçon répondit :

« _Merci seigneur, et vous êtes très beau vous-même_. »

Le survivant lui caressa doucement la joue :

« _Peut-être pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans ma chambre, après le dîner ?_ »

Toujours écarlate, le garçon couina son approbation, et continua à laver le corps musclé du jeune Lord, qui se tourna vers son grand frère :

« Tu en as beaucoup des comme ça ? »

Subaru sourit :

« Un certain nombre, mais je pensais bien que celui-ci te plairait. Mais ce ne sont pas des esclaves ou des professionnels, ce sont de jeunes membres du clan, qui me servent en signe de respect. Les activités en chambre n'ont lieu que s'ils le souhaitent. Mais il est vrai que je les sélectionne en fonction de leur intérêt pour la chose, enfin ça et leurs beautés. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je n'envisageais pas une seconde que tu les force, onii-san. Surtout pas avec ton physique. »

Le chef de clan nippon sourit :

« Que devrais-je dire de toi alors ? »

Harry tendit une main dans sa direction en souriant, et Subaru vint le prendre dans ses bras :

« Je t'aime petit frère. »

Le survivant soupira de bien être, c'était tellement bon de se sentir à l'abri dans le bras de son grand frère :

« Je t'aime aussi, onii-san. »

Ils restèrent blottis ainsi un moment, puis Subaru se leva et porta le jeune Lord à l'extérieur où un autre bassin, plus grand, et légèrement plus frais, les attendait.

Subaru y entra en le portant toujours, et le garda contre lui encore un long moment.

Ils avaient une relation assez curieuse en fait, ils étaient deux jeunes hommes gays, beaux, et qui ressentaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre, sans avoir de lien de sang proche, et pourtant, même là, alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, aucune pensée à caractère sexuelle ne naissait en eux.

Ils étaient frères, par le cœur et l'esprit, et au final, ils s'en trouvaient très heureux.

Subaru finit par relâcher son étreinte et Harry se mis à nager comme un poisson, l'air frais au contact de l'eau chaude se condensait en fine volutes de vapeur, troublant le paysage, le rendant onirique. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un entrant dans l'eau, et reconnus bien vite la signature magique de Shinji qui venait vers lui.

Le garçon devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, mais il semblait totalement innocent, et Harry adorait initier les jolis garçons. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et de traits, ressemblait beaucoup à Subaru, en plus fragile, moins marqué par les épreuves, il était également beaucoup plus petit et plus fin.

Le petit japonais s'approcha lentement du grand anglais, qui lui sourit et lui tendit les bras, rougissant, Shinji vint à sa portée pour être attirer contre le corps puissant du survivant. Timidement, le petit brun posa ses mains sur les pectoraux musclés du survivant puis les laissa glisser sur ses flancs, le faisant tressaillir, avant de descendre sur ses hanches et de stopper, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

Harry plongea son regard d'émeraude dans les billes noires du japonais, et tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait délicatement sur sa joue, l'autre alla caresser le ventre plat et musclé avant de descendre jusqu'à frôler la base du sexe turgescent de l'adolescent.

Shinji gémit, et le survivant l'embrassa avant de demander :

« _Tu l'as déjà fait ?_ »

Le petit brun lui sourit :

« _Oui seigneur, mais jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi… heu… viril que vous._ »

Le survivant sourit, la nature l'avait amplement gâté sur ce point, pas qu'il fasse une fixation sur la taille de son appendice, mais à force de collectionner les amants, il avait remarqué qu'il était nettement mieux pourvu que la majorité des hommes. C'était à la fois une source de fierté, mais aussi une source de gêne car il s'était souvent heurter à cette réaction de « crainte ».

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, Shinji-chan, je sais me montrer doux._ »

Le petit brun sourit, et saisit timidement la hampe large du jeune Lord, Harry lui rendit la politesse, et constata avec une certaine excitation que le japonais était intégralement et soigneusement rasé.

Ils échangèrent quelques caresses, et seraient bien allé plus loin, mais Subaru les stoppa en apparaissant à leur côtés :

« _Soyez sage, les garçons ! Shinji, va aider à mettre la table !_ »

Le petit japonais rougit devant son chef de clan, et s'inclina :

« _Oui, monseigneur._ »

Harry bouda légèrement, faisant rire son grand frère :

« Tu l'auras plus tard, ototo. »

Le survivant sourit, et hocha la tête :

« Il est craquant. »

Subaru approuva :

« Très, et il est très doué avec sa langue. »

Harry haussa un sourcil intéressé :

« Oh, tu l'as déjà eu ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois, c'est un de mes préférés. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de mâle complicité, et se laissèrent trempés jusqu'à ce qu'un discret coup de gong leur signale que le repas était servi.

Subaru aida son petit frère à s'habiller de façon traditionnelle, et le regarda d'un air fier :

« Tu es très beau, ototo, et je suis fier d'être ton grand frère. »

Harry sourit et se blottis contre lui :

« Je suis fier d'être ton petit frère, ani. »

C'était la première fois, qu'Harry se permettait de l'appeler ainsi, « onii-san » restait très formel, mais « ani » était plus intime, plus proche. Le japonais y fut sensible et le serra avec force contre lui :

« Je t'aime, petit frère. T'avoir dans ma vie m'a apporté un bonheur que je ne pensais plus connaître. »

Le survivant leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi, ani. Et tu m'as apporté autant de bonheur, en me reconnaissant comme ton petit frère. »

Subaru l'embrassa sur crâne, et l'adolescent enfouis son visage contre le torse nu du jeune homme :

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux me laisser aller. »

Le japonais compris, son petit frère, qui était un légalement un adulte et un « héros », n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, et lui-même était le seul à pouvoir lui en donner une. Aucun des adultes anglais, pas même Remus, n'arrivait à totalement oublier l'image du survivant, de celui qui avait affronté 5 fois le mage noir, et maintenant, celui qui avait mis à bas Dumbledore. Alors que lui, lui ne voyait que son petit frère quand il regardait Harry, il était adolescent, certes, grand, musclé, et mature, mais un adolescent quand même. Il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il se comporte autrement que comme un adolescent, à courir les garçons et à s'amuser.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il promit :

« Et tu pourras toujours le faire, ototo, toujours ! »

Harry en aurait pleuré de soulagement, Subaru comprenait et acceptait, personne d'autre ne l'aurait pût.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment ainsi, Harry habillé, blottis contre le corps nu de Subaru, puis ce dernier dit :

« Ototo, je peux te proposer quelque chose qui devrais te permettre de décompresser. Mais c'est un peu extrême. »

Le survivant le regarda avec curiosité, et Subaru dit :

« Il existe un vieux sort japonais, qui te permettrais de redevenir un petit garçon pendant un temps, c'est un sortilège de soin, cela permet à ceux qui ont subi un traumatisme de s'exprimer sans crainte ni honte. Shinta, l'a utilisé après qu'on l'ait guérit des radiations, il a retrouvé son enfance, et à put expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Aucun sort n'est sans risque, petit frère, mais non ce n'est pas spécialement dangereux, tu choisiras ton âge, et le sortilège peut être annulé à n'importe quel moment. Tu auras le corps, et jusqu'à un certain point l'esprit et les émotions d'un enfant, mais une part de toi sera toujours adulte, ta maîtrise de la magie mentale te permettras de dissocier les deux sans problèmes. »

Le jeune Lord réfléchit soigneusement à la question, c'était tentant, très tentant, car même si Subaru le voyait sincèrement comme un petit frère qu'il devait protéger et câliner, Harry était gêné du fait de son âge et de son apparence, de se comporter ainsi.

Redevenir un petit garçon, simplement pour quelques jours, il pourrait goûter à une enfance « normale », Subaru veillerait sur lui, se consacrerais à lui corps et âme, il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, c'était évident.

« Demain, cette nuit j'ai des projets. »

Le chef de clan japonais, approuva :

« Très bien, ototo, nous ferons ça demain, en attendant, à table ! »

Subaru s'habilla de la même façon que son petit frère, et ils s'installèrent à genoux autour d'une table basse qui croulait sous les spécialités japonaises. Harry mis un certain temps à maitriser l'utilisation des baguettes, faisant beaucoup rire son grand frère. Le britannique, bien qu'assez incertain en constatant la présence récurrente de poisson cru, se força tout de même à tout goûter, et ne le regretta pas une seconde. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à des cuisines étrangères, dans le monde magique britannique il n'y avait presque pas de restaurants étrangers, et ce n'était pas les Dursley qui l'auraient emmené dans un restaurant.

Outre les sushis et autres spécialité à base de poisson cru, il découvrit également les ragouts, bien moins exotiques à son palais, et d'autres spécialités qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les restaurants implantés hors de l'archipel. Après les plats, la table fut débarrassée par Shinji et d'autres jeunes hommes, avant d'être ornée de différents gâteaux, à la différence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pâtisserie japonaise, mais française. Subaru, comme un nombre non négligeable de ses compatriotes, aimait beaucoup les pâtisseries françaises, et ne se fournissait que chez les plus grands noms.

Le jeune Lord découvrit donc certains classiques français, et s'en délecta, il comprit davantage l'amour de Killian pour les pâtisseries, étant français de naissance, le prince avait grandi avec toutes ses merveilles, et le survivant comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas s'en priver.

Le repas terminé, Shinji guida le jeune Lord jusqu'à sa chambre, Subaru lui avait proposé d'en utiliser une avec un lit occidental, mais il avait voulu tester les couchages traditionnels, et c'était donc un grand futon qui l'attendait au centre de la pièce.

Shinji, fit coulisser le panneau de bois et papier de riz, fermant la chambre, avant d'ôter le très court kimono qu'il portait, ainsi que le fundoshi traditionnel qui lui servait de sous-vêtement. Intégralement nu, il déshabilla le jeune Lord avec délicatesse et respect.

Harry se montra aussi doux qu'il l'avait promis, du moins la première fois, ensuite, le petit japonais se montra beaucoup moins craintif, et leurs autres étreintes furent bien plus brutales.

C'est épuisés, mais comblés, qu'ils s'endormirent, Shinji blottis contre le corps musclé de son amant.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner, heureusement anglais, Harry fut mener pas Subaru dans ce qui était le bureau du chef de clan.

« Bien, ototo, tu es toujours décidé ? –Harry hocha fermement la tête – D'accord, quel âge veux-tu avoir ?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Eh bien, si le but est que tu puisses te confier sans crainte, il faut que tu sache parler distinctement, donc au moins 6 ans. Plus jeune, ça risque d'être plus compliqué, et au-delà de 9 ans, je crains que tu ne te sentes pas assez libre.

\- Bon, alors 6 ans, tu resteras avec moi ? »

Subaru sourit :

« Évidemment, ototo, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, sauf quand tu iras à l'école, car j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard, je suis resté longtemps en Angleterre et j'ai un peu négligé mes devoirs. Mais en-dehors de ça, tu resteras toujours avec moi ! J'ai déjà fait préparer une chambre d'enfant à côté de la mienne. Juste un détail… - Harry lui fit signe de continuer – Le sort à un effet secondaire gênant, mais pas spécialement grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir, ani ?

\- Il est probable que tu es besoin de couches.

\- HEIN ? Hors de question ! »

Le japonais sourit devant le visage écarlate de son petit frère, Harry avait appris à maîtriser ses réactions, mais là, il se sentait particulièrement humilié à la simple idée de se faire dessus.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne s'agira que de mouiller ton lit et ton pantalon. »

Le jeune Lord se sentit un peu mieux, mais il était très loin d'être prêt à accepter cela.

« Harry, ototo, je comprends que tu te sentes atteint dans ta virilité à cette idée, mais je persiste à croire qu'outre ce point relativement gênant, ce sort te feras le plus grand bien. Je te propose une véritable enfance pour quelques temps, plus de responsabilité, plus d'obligations de rester stoïque devant ce qui t'attends, en fait plus aucune attente des autres.»

Le survivant réfléchit posément, en-dehors de l'aspect humiliant du port des couches, le reste était une véritable opportunité, sans compter qu'étant un petit garçon, il ne risquait pas d'être spécialement perturbé par ses « accidents ». Certes l'adolescent qu'il était pour le moment se révoltait contre cette idée, mais l'enfant qu'il serait ne s'en soucierait surement pas, en tout cas, pas trop.

« Je veux bien essayer. »

Subaru sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Bien, allons dans ta future chambre. »

Harry fut ébahit par la chambre en question, elle était toujours d'inspiration japonaise, avec des panneaux coulissants sur trois côtés, mais ces panneaux étaient décorés de peintures d'animaux aux couleurs vives et qui bougeaient. Il vit, entre autre, un renard et un chat faire la course amicalement, avant de se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour un petit somme, c'était beau et innocent.

Outre la décoration des murs, la chambre comportait un lit à barreaux, une bibliothèque basse emplie de livres pour enfants et de jouets, et une commode au sommet matelassé, dont l'utilité le fit furieusement rougir.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le jeune Lord sourit :

« C'est très beau, ani. Merci. »

Subaru, se tenant derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et le tint serré contre lui, en posant sa joue contre les cheveux noirs :

« Rien n'est trop beau, pour mon petit frère adoré. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et le japonais dit :

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le survivant fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigt, et Subaru dit :

« Il ne faudra pas que tu fasses trop de magie, ototo, plus tu en ferras, moins le sort durera longtemps. – Harry approuva- Un dernier point, concernant tes proches, tu acceptes qu'ils te voient, ou non ? »

Le jeune Lord réfléchit, puis trancha :

« Drago et Théo, oui, Remus aussi, s'il le souhaite, mais sinon, je ne préfère pas.

\- Très bien, il en sera comme tu le souhaite. Allonge-toi par terre. »

L'adolescent obéit, et Subaru fit apparaître un pot d'encre et un pinceau fin, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il traça différents idéogrammes sur le corps halé du survivant, puis, après avoir fait disparaître le pot et le pinceau, il commença à réciter un mantra.

Harry sentit la magie de son grand frère s'insinuer dans les idéogrammes, puis, de là, dans son corps, il apaisa sa propre magie pour qu'elle laisse celle de Subaru agir. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, la magie de Subaru était pleine d'amour pour lui, c'était doux et rassurant, se sentant plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il s'abandonna au sommeil magique qui le prenait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par des appels murmurés d'une voix aimante, et des bisous sur le front :

« Debout, mon petit chat, aller, chaton, il faut se lever. »

Harry pris peu à peu conscience de son corps, il se sentait bizarre, faible, mais confortable. Quelque chose d'épais l'obligeait à garder les jambes un peu trop écartées, mais il oublia vite cet inconfort, en sentant le tissu doux qui recouvrait tout son corps, des pieds à la tête.

Grognant doucement, il entrouvrit les yeux, pour voir Subaru penché au-dessus de lui, il se frotta doucement les yeux de ses poings fermés, puis laissa son pouce droit glisser dans sa bouche. Subaru sourit :

« Mon chaton, tu as bien dormis ? »

Harry hocha la tête en gardant un air endormi, et Subaru le saisit doucement sous les bras pour le porter. Harry enfouit son visage dans le kimono de son grand frère et respira à plein poumons, il aimait tellement l'odeur de son ani, il se sentait toujours en sécurité.

Subaru le porta un peu plus haut et Harry passa ses petits bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et zézayer :

« Bonzour, ani. »

Il reçut plein de bisous sur le front et les cheveux en réponse :

« Bonjour, koneko. »

Harry fit semblant de ronronner pour aller avec le surnom de « chaton » que lui donnait son grand frère.

Subaru garda le petit garçon contre lui un long moment avant de l'allonger sur la commode, les boutons à pressions de son pyjama furent défaits, le laissant uniquement vêtu d'une couche moldue, qui disparue rapidement. Bizarrement, c'était un des rares produits à avoir percé partout dans le monde sorcier, les langes anciens même avec la magie, ne faisaient pas le poids face à la technologie.

Un peu de magie sécha la peau humide du petit garçon, qui avait repris son pouce en bouche, regardant son grand frère agir d'un air endormit, ce qui déclencha un sourire béat chez le japonais :

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon, koneko. »

Harry sourit, et saisit fermement le kimono de son grand frère, quand ce dernier le repris dans ses bras pour l'emmener au onsen mitoyen.

Shinji sourit en les voyants, et se précipita pour caresser les cheveux du petit garçon :

 _« Coucou, chaton. »_

Le petit garçon sembla hésité entre rester blottis dans les bras de son grand frère adoré, et déménager dans ceux de Shinji, qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup. Subaru résolu cette question cruciale à sa place en disant :

« _Je dois me déshabiller pour le bain, chaton, va avec Shinji._ »

Harry obéit, et s'accrocha au cou fin de Shinji, c'était loin d'être aussi sécurisant que l'étreinte de son grand frère, mais Shinji était doux avec lui, et le petit garçon sentait dans l'adolescent un désir sincère de le protéger et le chouchouter.

Shinji bêtifia tout son soûl sur « koneko » qui était le plus mignon des petits garçons, le plus gentil, le plus intelligent, le plus adorable et autre. Si l'adolescent avait été attiré par le Harry « adulte », il fondait totalement devant le Harry « enfant ».

Une fois nu, Subaru reprit son petit frère dans ses bras, et s'installa dans la source chaude, lavant délicatement le corps potelé d'Harry, pendant que Shinji s'occupait de lui. Une fois propres tous les deux, Subaru sortit du bain intérieur et gagna le grand bassin extérieur, en portant toujours Harry.

Shinji entra dans l'eau avec eux, et, une fois que Subaru ait laissé son petit frère libre de ses mouvements, le frêle adolescent le suivit partout, même si le bassin était enchanté pour éviter les noyades, il y avait toujours un risque.

Après avoir profité de l'eau chaude un moment, Shinji, sur l'ordre de son seigneur, récupéra le petit garçon, et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry fut habiller par les mains expertes de l'adolescent, qui adorait les enfants et s'occupait énormément de ceux qui résidaient sur le domaine. Connaissant aussi bien que son seigneur les répercussions éventuelles du sort, il glissa une couche sous les adorables petites fesses du petit garçon, avant de lui mettre l'uniforme des maternelles de la haute société, à savoir une chemisette blanche, un veston noir décoré aux armes du clan Sumeragi, et un short noir, fait dans le même tissus, mais agrémenté de boutons pressions.

Des chaussettes noires et des petites chaussures vernies complétèrent l'ensemble.

Shinji dévora le petit garçon des yeux, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou le faisant pouffer :

« _Tu es à croquer, koneko._ »

Harry profita du fait que l'adolescent était penché sur lui, pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, et c'est en souriant, que Shinji le porta jusqu'à la salle à manger, où l'attendait Subaru.

Le chef du clan, était déjà en train de manger son petit déjeuner, traditionnel, mais pour Harry il avait préféré lui faire servir des choses moins exotiques, car si l'adulte aurait certainement tenté l'expérience, l'enfant avait de bonnes chances de faire un caprice à l'idée d'avalé des légumes marinés, du riz et du poisson grillé au petit déjeuner.

Le petit garçon, assis entre les jambes de Shinji, qui s'assurait qu'il n'y ait pas de catastrophes, eut donc droit à du thé et des toasts plus classique. Il n'y eut pas d'accident, mais il en ressortit avec une certaine quantité de confiture sur le visage et les mains.

Shinji régla le problème rapidement, puis, Subaru, suivit de Shinji, prit son petit frère dans ses bras, et le mena dans un autre bâtiment, qui était l'école maternelle et primaire où les enfants du clan suivaient tous leurs scolarité. D'une part cela permettait un bien meilleur enseignement, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'enfant en tout, et d'autre part cela renforçait les liens entre les familles du clan.

L'arrivée du chef du clan, dans la classe des maternelles, donna naissance à un très curieux spectacle, tous les petits se levèrent de leurs sièges et s'inclinèrent profondément en disant d'une seule voix :

« _Seigneur Subaru, vous nous faites un grand honneur._ »

Subaru s'inclina légèrement en réponse, et une seconde après, lui et Shinji était entourés par tous les petits qui piaillaient de joie, s'accrochaient à leur jambes, et se plaignaient de ne pas avoir vu leur chef depuis longtemps.

Le chef du clan eut un mot gentil pour chacun des enfants, et, après que l'instituteur les eut rappelés à l'ordre, il dit :

« _Bien, les enfants, je vous présente Harry, mon petit frère de cœur et de pensée, il va rester avec vous quelques jours, et je compte sur vous pour être gentils avec lui. Il parle très bien notre langue, mais comme vous le voyez, il n'est pas japonais, cependant il appartient au clan par le sang ! Si j'entends que l'un de vous l'a traité comme un étranger, je serais très fâché ! D'autant plus, que dans son pays, il a un rang équivalent au mien, alors faites très attention._ »

Les enfants promirent d'être gentils avec le nouveau, impressionnés que ce petit garçon occidental, ait le même rang que leur chef adoré.

Bien qu'étant quelque peu craintif de se retrouver devant cette assemblée où il ne connaissait personne, Harry ne fit pas de caprice pour s'installer à une table, à côté d'un petit garçon, qui avait des yeux bleus saisissants, et qui répondait au nom de Ryuko, ce qui signifiait « enfant du dragon ».

Il était le fils d'un des plus proches amis et conseiller de Subaru, qui l'avait eu avec une femme dont le père était d'Europe du nord, ce qui expliquait ses yeux très clairs, rares au japon.

Partageant une ascendance étrangère, avec le nouveau, et fort du rang de son père dans le clan, Ryuko, pris tout de suite le petit anglais sous son aile, signalant clairement aux autres, que si l'avertissement du chef de clan ne suffisait pas, il se chargerait lui-même de leur faire comprendre que le nouveau était protégé.

Subaru fut extrêmement satisfait de voir la réaction de Ryuko, et il en fut rasséréné, son petit frère n'avait pas besoin d'être en proie aux réflexions désobligeantes sur les gaijins.

« _Shinji va rester avec vous, pour aider votre professeur. Soyez sage et travaillez bien._ »

Les enfants approuvèrent, et Harry tenta de faire bonne figure en voyant son grand frère disparaître, si Shinji n'était pas resté, il se serait surement mis à pleurer. Son voisin sembla le comprendre, et lui prit gentiment la main avant de lui murmurer :

« _Ne t'en fais, moi je veille sur toi, petit seigneur._ »

Encore au bord des larmes, Harry lui sourit et le remercia, il mit un moment à se reprendre, et à pouvoir suivre le cours.

Même si l'éducation japonaise passait pour une des plus strictes et exigeante du monde, ce que les enfants apprenaient n'était pas au-delà de leur compréhension, et Harry, avec son don magique pour les langues, n'eut aucun mal à suivre, et se révéla même être meilleur que la plupart.

Quand la cloche sonna, signalant la récréation, Ryuko attrapa la main du petit nouveau et le guida dans la cour qui servait d'espace de détente pour les élèves. Il le présenta à ses amis, lui désigna les autres, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à jouer simplement.

L'esprit adulte du survivant, avait profité du temps durant lequel son corps endormit, se transformait, pour séparer ce qui était utile à un petit garçon, de ce qui ne l'était pas, puis s'était retiré dans un coin de sa conscience. Depuis son réveil, l'esprit du jeune Lord était double, la majeure partie de la conscience était occupé par l'esprit pur et innocent d'un petit garçon, qui prenait simplement plaisir à jouer avec ses nouveaux amis, et le reste, soigneusement dissimulé, mais pas endormit, était occupé par l'esprit de « l'adulte » qui restait prêt à prendre le contrôle en cas de danger.

Mais pour le moment, le pire qu'il eut à affronter, fut de subitement sentir sa vessie se relâcher dans sa couche, et si l'esprit de l'enfant trouva surtout le fait inconfortable, l'esprit adulte était assez mortifié. Durant la nuit, il avait tenté de garder le contrôle sur ce reflexe physique, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans révéler sa présence à l'enfant, aussi avait-il renoncé.

Le petit garçon, alla trouver Shinji et l'adolescent, en voyant sa démarche en canard n'eut pas besoin d'explication, et l'emmena dans les toilettes où se trouvait tout le nécessaire.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans heurts, puis, les enfants furent conduits au réfectoire, où les attendaient leur repas. Shinji s'assit à côté d'Harry, il avait constaté l'avant-veille, que le jeune Lord n'était pas très doué avec des baguettes, et cela ne s'était certainement pas amélioré avec le manque de coordination des enfants.

Ryuko expliqua de son mieux à son nouveau copain comment il fallait utiliser les morceaux de bois, mais sans grand succès. Finalement, Shinji prit le petit anglais sur ses genoux et le nourrit lui-même, en adressant un regard d'avertissement à l'assemblée, le premier qui se risquerait à se moquer d'Harry le regretterait.

Bien qu'un peu gêné, Harry se laissa faire, il était avide de contacts de physiques chaleureux. Il se souvenait avec crainte et peine des maltraitances de son oncle et sa tante, et l'amour que lui témoignait Shinji contrebalançait cela.

Le déjeuner terminé, les plus jeunes furent emmener dans un dortoir pour faire la sieste, comme tous les autres, Harry fut déshabiller, et vêtu d'un pyjama, il constata avec plaisir qu'il était loin d'être le seul à porter une couche. Shinji le mis au lit, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en disant :

« _Dors, koneko._ »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il était fatigué, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Mais si le sommeil qui l'avait protégé de la douleur de la transformation avait été calme pour l'esprit de l'enfant, ce ne fut pas le cas de celui-ci, et il ne tarda pas à se réveiller en sanglotant à s'en étouffer, hanter par les souvenirs des maltraitances récurrentes dont il avait été la victime.

Shinji fut instantanément à ses côtés, et le pris dans ses bras, avant de sortir du dortoir rapidement, les lits étaient tous entourés par des charmes qui évitaient que les autres enfants soient réveillés si l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar.

Subaru apparut quelques minutes plus tard, dès que la transformation de son petit frère avait été complète, il avait placé un certain nombre de sorts de surveillance sur lui, le prévenant dès qu'il se mettait à pleurer ou s'il était en danger.

Pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire, Harry s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Subaru qui sentit son cœur se briser en voyant son petit frère aussi malheureux. Il fallut de très longues minutes aux deux japonais pour le calmer. Quand enfin, les sanglots du petit brun cessèrent, même si de grosses larmes coulaient toujours de ses grands yeux d'émeraude, Subaru murmura, en anglais :

« Raconte-moi, chaton. »

La tête nichée dans le cou de son grand frère, Harry raconta, en japonais, en pleurant et tremblant une partie infime de ce qu'il avait subi aux mains des Dursley. Subaru, bien qu'étant au-delà de la colère en l'entendant, ne montra rien d'autre que de l'amour et de l'attention pour ne pas inquiétez le petit garçon. Mais Shinji, qui était derrière Harry se maitrisa moins bien, et si les Dursley s'étaient trouvé à sa portée il les aurait méthodiquement hachés menu.

Harry finit par se rendormir, épuisé par les violentes émotions qui venaient de le traverser. Subaru le garda contre lui, et murmura :

« _Shinji, dit à l'instituteur que je le ramène, et rejoins-nous. Il va avoir besoin de tout notre soutien._ »

L'adolescent approuva :

« _Oui, monseigneur. Peut-être serait-il bon de faire venir ses deux amis ? Je l'adore, mais même s'il a confiance en moi, quelqu'un de plus proche le rassurerait davantage, je pense._ »

Le chef du clan acquiesça :

« _Tu as raison, j'irais chercher Drago et Théo. Et ne t'y trompe pas, il n'a pas simplement confiance en toi, il t'aime vraiment. Que ce soit l'adulte ou l'enfant, il t'aime sincèrement._ »

Shinji sourit, flatté, et alla informer le professeur que son nouvel élève ne serait pas présent l'après-midi.

Subaru installa son petit frère dans sa chambre d'enfant, et, une fois que Shinji l'eut rejoint, il utilisa la malle pour se rendre au manoir Potter, à l'autre bout du monde, et expliqua brièvement la situation à Remus. Le loup, trouva que l'idée du chef de clan nippon était excellente, et il promit de lui envoyer les deux garçons dès qu'il les verrait.

Subaru retourna donc au japon, admirant le système de transport que son petit frère avait créé, et rejoignit Shinji qui veillait jalousement sur le sommeil du jeune Lord.

Sans doute par choix conscient de l'esprit adulte qui habitait encore le corps du petit garçon, cette seconde période de sommeil fut dépourvue de cauchemars, et c'est en meilleure forme, bien que toujours très affecté qu'Harry se réveilla. Shinji, le voyant émerger, se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras, et Harry répondit à l'étreinte sans rechigner.

Après quelques instants, Shinji l'allongea délicatement sur la commode, et changea la couche mouillée du petit garçon, avant de lui mettre des vêtements plus décontractés que son uniforme d'écolier. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, et l'adolescent choisit de lui mettre une grenouillère à capuche, qui était également un déguisement de lion, avec de longs poils ébouriffés sur la capuche et une queue au niveau du bas du dos. Harry apprécia beaucoup sa nouvelle apparence, et fit semblant de grogner, faisant rire Shinji qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de l'amener jusqu'au bureau de Subaru.

Le chef de clan pouvait être très attaché aux traditions pour beaucoup de choses, mais quand il s'agissait de gérer les affaires du clan, il préférait de loin la technologie moldue et son bureau ressemblait à celui de n'importe quel homme d'affaire. La petite différence, était un coin de la pièce, garnis de peluches et de jouets, qui était destiné à son petit frère.

Les voyant entrer, Subaru sourit, et Harry glissa des bras de l'adolescent pour courir vers son grand frère et grimper sur ses genoux en disant :

« T'as vu, ani, ze suis un lion. Roooaar. »

Subaru sourit :

« Oui, un petit lion tout doux, ototo. »

Le petit garçon sourit, et après s'être confortablement installé contre son grand frère, glissa son pouce droit entre ses lèvres et soupira de bien-être. Il savait que son grand frère avait des choses sérieuses à faire, et choisit de rester calme, tandis que ce dernier travaillait sur son ordinateur ou passait des coups de téléphone. Le seul fait de pouvoir rester blottis contre lui, lui suffisait amplement.

Il resta une bonne demi-heure ainsi, puis, comme il commençait à s'ennuyer, il glissa au sol et demanda :

« Ze peux jouer, ani ? »

Subaru lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et répondit :

« Bien sûr, koneko, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, d'accord ? »

Harry promis et alla s'installer dans le coin qui lui était destiné. Subaru avait bien fait les choses, et le petit garçon avait des livres, des peluches et des jeux vidéo pour s'occuper. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'en utiliser, il se décida pour cela, et découvrit beaucoup de nouvelle choses.

L'esprit adulte en lui, pris note de s'acheter ce genre de choses quand il serait de retour chez lui.

Il passa une bonne heure à s'activer sur un jeu, jusqu'à ce que deux grands entrent dans le bureau. Harry oublia instantanément sa partie et bondit sur eux en criant :

« Drago, Théo ! »

Les deux serpentards, avaient beau avoir été prévenus, la vision d'Harry sous cette apparence les choqua, mais heureusement aucun d'eux ne resta figé, ce qui aurait surement blessé le petit garçon. Au lieu de cela, ils s'accroupirent tous les deux, et furent percuter par le petit bolide, qui les fit tomber au sol et se vautra sur eux les étranglant presque de ses petits bras.

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent faire un moment, puis Drago saisit le petit brun sous les bras et se redressa pour le serrer contre lui :

« Coucou mon petit lion. »

Harry sourit et fit sembler de grogner récoltant un rire attendrit de Théo, et un sourire amusé du blond.

Drago le garda contre lui et se releva avant de saluer dignement le chef de clan japonais. Subaru les accueillit avec plaisir, et dit :

« Koneko, tu veux bien aller trouver Shinji, je crois que tu as besoin d'être changé. »

Le petit garçon approuva, et fila à la recherche de son baby-sitter, tandis que les deux serpentard échangeaient un sourire mi amusé, mi attendrit. Subaru les invita à s'asseoir et expliqua :

« Harry a eu, comme vous le savez une enfance désastreuse, et ce sort lui permet d'extérioriser ses démons, sans qu'on lui reproche de ne pas tenir son rang. Il a un peu commencé cette après-midi, pendant sa sieste, mais même si j'aimerais pouvoir être constamment derrière lui, je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le souhaite. Shinji, l'un de mes serviteurs, l'adore, et s'en occupe de son mieux, mais même si Harry l'aime beaucoup, il n'est pas aussi proche de lui que de vous. Harry vous aime tous les deux profondément, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous restiez pour prendre soin de lui, pour l'écouter quand il raconte ce qu'il a traversé, etc. Drago, je sais tu es amoureux d'Harry, comme lui l'est de toi, vos arrangements intimes, sont totalement accessoires, et je ne doute pas qu'un jour vous serez mariés. Je pense donc que tu es l'une des personnes toute désignée pour remplir ce rôle. Théo, toi tu n'es pas amoureux de Harry dans le sens romantique, mais tu l'aimes profondément, et, excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, tu es certainement le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il a traversé. Tu es donc tout autant à ta place que Drago.

Mais, cela risque d'être très prenant, Harry ne s'est, pour le moment, pas montré difficile, il est sage, obéit bien, et n'a pas encore fait de caprice, mais, il est extrêmement avide de contacts. Il en a besoin, pour palier l'affection dont il a tant manqué. Il n'est pas question de tout lui passer, simplement de ne pas le repousser quand il exprime son besoin d'attention.

Quel que soit votre décision, je la respecterais. »

Aucun des deux adolescents n'hésita, ils avaient tous les deux trouver une source de réconfort dans le Harry « adulte », et lui rendre la pareille, était juste, et ne leur coutait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Le Harry « enfant » était trop craquant, et n'importe quel être humain digne de ce nom aurait fondu devant cette bouille à croquer.

« Juste une chose, Subaru, je…heu….

\- Oui, Théo, tu pourras également avoir cette chance. Il faudra simplement attendre qu'Harry est finit, ensuite, je n'aurais aucun problème pour utiliser le même sort sur toi, si tu en ressens toujours le besoin. »

Le petit serpentard sourit, il était moins proche de Subaru que Drago, mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et il avait une confiance totale en lui.

Au final, Harry passa deux semaines dans la peau d'un petit garçon, deux semaines durant lesquels il raconta ses peines, ses peurs, et ses malheurs aux 4 « grands » qui l'entourait constamment. Il pleura beaucoup, fit un nombre non négligeable de cauchemar, mais au final, il réussit à tout faire sortir, et après deux semaines, alors que Théo le mettait au lit, il dit :

« Demain je serais grand. »

Théo l'embrassa sur le front, et répondit :

« Si tu crois que c'est le bon moment, chaton, alors d'accord. »

Harry s'était endormit en souriant doucement à Théo, et le lendemain, le grand adolescent musclé et mature était réapparut.

La première chose qu'Harry avait faite avait été de serrer longuement son grand frère dans ses bras en le remerciant. Puis les trois autres y étaient également passés. Subaru avait eu raison, cette petite pause, si particulière, lui avait fait le plus grand bien, s'il n'en avait totalement terminé avec ses traumatismes d'enfance, au moins ces derniers ne le handicapait plus.

Les européens restèrent encore deux jours au manoir Sumeragi, puis ils retournèrent dans leur Angleterre natale, laissant la malle magique à Subaru pour que ce dernier ne soit plus obligé de négliger autant ses devoirs pour les aider.


	3. Chapter 3

À peine sortit de la malle, Harry fut attrapé par Kery, qui lui dit :

« Maître Harry, madame la ministre souhaiterait vous voir le plus rapidement possible au ministère. »

Pensant qu'il s'agissait des horcruxes, Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il changea son kimono contre des robes de sorciers, et transplanna au ministère. Contrairement à sa première visite à la ministre, les aurors le laissèrent passer facilement, du moins, une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié son identité et sa signature magique, le polynectar n'étant pas fait pour les chiens.

Harry se retrouva dans l'habituel petit salon, où Amélia, Lady Londubat et lui-même faisaient leurs petites réunions.

Le voyant entrer, Amélia se leva et lui sourit :

« Harry, vous avez l'air en grande forme ! Ce petit intermède au japon, semble vous avoir réussi. »

Le jeune Lord s'inclina :

« Merci, ma chère, en effet, bien que les techniques de mon grand frère de cœur soient assez hors-normes, elles se sont révélés très efficaces. Lady Londubat, c'est toujours un immense plaisir.

\- Vous n'y arriverez jamais, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous, ma chère ?

\- À m'appeler Augusta? »

Harry sourit:

« Je crains que non, effectivement, vous me faites beaucoup trop peur pour cela. »

La grand-mère de Neville sourit :

« Petit insolent ! Je devrais vous mettre une bonne fessée ! »

Ils rirent tous les trois, et Amélia dit :

« Bien, Harry. Grâce à l'aide précieuse fournis par Remus, et Hermione, nous avons réussi à dénicher, deux Horcruxes, une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt, dont était issue la mère de Tom, et un collier, que nous avons trouvé ici même, dans les affaires de Dolorès Ombrage. Visiblement elle l'aurait extorqué à Mondigus Fletcher, que vous connaissez je crois ? – Harry hocha la tête – Comme il ne bénéficie plus du soutien de Dumbledore, nous l'avons mis au frais, et il nous à avouer l'avoir volé dans la maison familiale des Black. Si vous souhaitez creuser cette histoire, je vous laisserais interroger cet imbécile. »

Harry la remercia, et se promis de prendre le trafiquant entre quatre z'yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on le vole, lui ou Sirius !

« Pour le moment, nous conservons ses objets éloignés les uns des autres, dans des cercles de haut-magie runique. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. »

Le premier Lord sentit que la suite n'allait pas autant lui plaire, mais il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Après l'exécution de Dumbledore, et avec l'autorisation de son frère Alberforth, nous avons examiné avec beaucoup d'attention le contenu de ses coffres et de ses manoirs. Je vous avoue, qu'au début nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulièrement surprenant, des preuves concernant des malversations que nous ne connaissions pas, mais sans plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un de nos plus jeunes enquêteurs, relève un fait curieux concernant la présence récurrente de certains ouvrages, tous sur le même sujet. Après ce constat, Kyle, le jeune homme qui avait noté ce point, à mener une petite enquête auprès des libraires, les ouvrages en questions ont été interdits de publications par Dumbledore, et il n'en reste quasiment aucun exemplaires en circulation. Mais le point curieux est qu'il ne s'agit pas de livres de magie, mais de livres d'histoires. Un en particulier, qui était connus pour être un des plus détaillé, complet et documenté sur ce sujet. Mais je vais un peu vite. »

Harry n'était pas cet avis, il aurait préféré qu'Amélia lui lâche la bombe qu'elle tenait en réserve, une bombe qui était très certainement pour lui, après tout, le destin semblait avoir une dent contre lui depuis toujours.

« Avant tout, j'ai une chose à vous remettre. »

Disant cela, la ministre se leva, et alla ouvrir une armoire d'où elle sortit une magnifique épée ornée de rubis, qu'Harry connaissait bien, il s'en était servi pour tuer le basilic de la chambre des secrets.

« Cette épée est vôtre, elle vous revient de droit. »

Le jeune Lord la saisit avec révérence, savourant son poids rassurant dans sa main, c'était un travail magnifique, un travail de gobelins de toute évidence.

« Contrairement à la majorité des pièces forgées par les gobelins, qui sont louées à chaque génération par les lignée sorcières, l'épée que vous tenez a été achetée par votre ancêtre qui était considéré comme un ami des gobelins. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que l'on s'en souvient…. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez vous-même considéré comme un ami de la nation gobeline ?

\- En effet, j'ai cet honneur.

\- Vous serait-il possible de faire venir un gobelin ici, en usant de vos capacités de déplacement si particulières ? »

Harry la dévisagea avec surprise, avant de sourire :

« Vous êtes bien trop observatrice pour mes petits secrets, ma chère. Très bien, je vais jouer le jeu, et vous laisser raconter l'histoire comme vous semblez vouloir le faire. »

Amélia lui fit un sourire désolé :

« Harry, si nous ne nous sommes pas trompé, c'est important, très important, mais pas dangereux, il ne s'agit pas d'affronter un autre mage noir psychopathe, et de toute façon rien est sûr ! L'avis de vos amis gobelins, va être déterminent. Alors, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune homme approuva et disparut sans se donner la peine de simuler le bruit du transplannage, pour réapparaitre sur l'aire d'arrivée dans les profondeurs de Gringots.

Le lieu était sous haute sécurité, même si peu de sorciers Terriens, il devait même être le seul, en avait connaissance, mais ces aires d'arrivées servaient aussi aux Passeurs de Gaïa et potentiellement à ceux qui menaçait Gaïa. D'où la présence de nombreux gardes armés, et de deux dragons d'une race spécifiquement élevé par les gobelins et qui n'obéissaient qu'à eux.

Harry se garda bien de faire le moindre geste, attendant qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de bouger et de se déplacer dans le royaume souterrain de Gringots. Ce que l'on finit par faire assez rapidement, il était déjà très connus parmi les petites créatures, pas uniquement par les banquiers, qui ne représentaient que la façade publique de la nation gobeline, mais aussi par tout le peuple dit « caché » qui vivaient dans les profondeurs de Gringots, au-delà même des premiers coffres.

Il se renseigna auprès d'un des gardes pour savoir où il pouvait trouver Gripsec, et le gobelin lui répondit aimablement. Harry avait toujours traité les créatures magiques avec autant de respect, voir plus que les sorciers, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant supérieur à eux sous prétexte qu'il était humain et eux non. Ainsi avait-il toujours eu une très bonne image parmi les créatures magiques, une image bien moins volatile que celle qu'il avait auprès des sorciers, ces stupides moutons qu'il méprisait pour leurs bêtises et leur complexe de supériorité mal placé.

Il arpenta les larges avenues resplendissantes de verdure et de métaux précieux du royaume souterrain. Autant les métaux ne l'avait pas surpris quand il avait visité le royaume la première fois, les gobelins étant notoirement connus pour leurs œuvres de ferronnerie et de joaillerie, mais les grands arbres, et les nombreuses fleurs épanouies, l'avaient laissé estomaqué.

Gripsec, qui avait été son guide, avait ri de sa surprise, lui révélant qu'à l'origine son peuple vivait autant dans les forêts que dans les mines, et si les colonies à ciel ouverts n'existaient plus depuis longtemps, les gobelins n'avaient jamais perdus le goût des choses qui poussent.

Il arriva finalement devant le palais de son conseiller et ami. Gripsec, était l'un des gobelins les plus important de la nation interplanétaire, ambassadeur auprès de Killian, gestionnaire des comptes les plus fournis d'Europe, les siens, il était également membre du haut-conseil gobelin, en somme, il était l'un des dirigeants de son peuple.

Au fil de ses visites, Harry avait lié d'autres amitiés parmi les gobelins, mais tant qu'à amener un gobelin au ministère de la magie, fusse en secret, autant en prendre un qui avait un véritable poids politique, le fait qu'il s'agisse également de son plus proche ami parmi la nation gobeline, n'était qu'un bonus.

La petite créature, saisit toute l'importance de cette demande sans précédent, jamais un gobelin n'avait mis les pieds au ministère de la magie. Le dernier contact de ce genre s'était déroulé avant l'instauration du ministère, à l'époque où le pays était dirigé par l'ancêtre du magenmagot.

Gripsec soigna donc sa mise, et Harry le fit « transplanner » avec lui jusqu'au petit salon qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes avant.

Seule l'arrivée était surveillée, et quiconque tenterait d'apparaître ailleurs que sur l'aire d'arrivée, tomberait sur de très mauvaises surprises. Selon Gripsec, même Harry, malgré toute sa puissance risquerait d'y laisser des plumes.

Réapparaissant dans le salon, Harry se permis de lancer un regard d'avertissement aux deux dames, il n'avait jamais évoqué le statut des créatures magiques avec elles, et ignorait donc tout de leurs opinions.

« Amélia, Lady Londubat, permettez-moi de vous présenter, le maître gobelin Gripsec, membre du haut-conseil de la nation gobeline, et mon ami. »

Les deux plus puissantes femmes de la société sorcières se levèrent et inclinèrent la tête devant le gobelin :

« Maitre gobelin, je suis Amélia Susan Bones, ministre de la magie, que vos affaires prospères.

\- Je suis Augusta Andarta Londubat, présidente du magenmagot, que vos affaires prospère. »

Harry apprécia que les deux Ladys aient pris le temps de faire un petit effort sur la façon de parler à un gobelin, et il sentit la surprise de Gripsec, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

« Que le sang de vos ennemis inonde le sol, mesdames, c'est un très grand honneur. »

Amélia lança un regard narquois à Harry, semblant lui dire « nous ne sommes pas stupides », et elle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Quand ce fut fait, elle saisit la théière en se tournant vers Gripsec :

« Du thé ? Maître gobelin ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça, et tous, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'évoque, notèrent l'image puissante, la ministre de la magie, servait elle-même le thé à un gobelin ! Harry était tellement fasciné par les répercussions possibles de cette rencontre toute simple, qu'il avait totalement oublié la raison première à la venue de son ami gobelin.

« Maître gobelin, j'espère que vous nous croirez, quand nous vous disons que nous aurions souhaité que cette rencontre soit les bases d'un changement positif entre nos peuples. Malheureusement, ni Amélia, ni moi-même, n'avons le pouvoir de changer cela. »

Seul le jeune Lord nota l'éclair de déception dans le regard de Gripsec, mais ce dernier hocha la tête :

« Nous en sommes bien conscients, madame la présidente, même avec l'aide de notre petit protégé, il n'y a presque aucune chance que le magenmagot valide une amélioration des relations entre nos deux peuples. Mais le haut-conseil, est très sensibles à votre respect à toutes deux, et nous savons qu'Harry fera tout pour empêcher nos relations de se détériorer davantage. Peut-être qu'une fois la guerre terminée, auréolé de son statut de sauveur, Harry sera en mesure de faire passer certaines améliorations, mais pour le moment, il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive. »

Amélia sourit :

« Eh bien, en réalité, il existe, peut-être une chance. Mais pour en être surs, nous devons avoir votre expertise concernant un objet très particulier, que l'on dit fabriqué par votre peuple. Harry voudriez-vous bien ? »

Le jeune Lord approuva, se recentrant sur le sujet d'origine et tendit l'épée de Gryffondor à son ami. Gripsec avait été un de ses professeurs de maintien, et lui avait appris en premier lieu à garder un visage inexpressif, lui-même était normalement impénétrable quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la sphère privée. Mais là, il afficha une surprise sans bornes, et siffla en gobelin :

« _L'épée de Godric !_ »

Amélia le laissa se reprendre et expliqua :

« Maître gobelin, l'Histoire veux que votre peuple ait forgé cette épée pour Godric Gryffondor, et la lui ait vendu, contrairement à d'habitude, car il était, comme Harry, un ami de votre nation. Cependant, suite au décès de Dumbledore, des documents ont émergés qui semblent réfuter cette légende. »

Gripsec jura dans un mélange de gobelin et de délonien, ce qui fit sourire Harry, il n'avait jamais pris son professeur et ami à afficher autre chose que des manières parfaites.

« L'histoire est effectivement fausse, madame la ministre. Cette épée, n'a pas été forgée par les gobelins, cependant, son apparence résulte d'un puissant sortilège jeté par un de mes ancêtres, pour lui donner l'apparence d'une lame gobeline. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour. »

Il regarda Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, avec quelque chose mêlant vénération et crainte dans les yeux, et murmura en gobelin :

 _« Mais qui d'autre cela aurait-il put être, mon cher ami. »_

Lady Londubat, intervint :

« Donc, c'est bien ce que nous pensons ? »

Gripsec hocha lentement la tête, les yeux de nouveaux rivés sur l'épée :

« Oui, nous avions perdus sa trace depuis la mort de Godric, comment est-elle réapparue ? »

Les deux femmes regardèrent Harry en souriant narquoisement, et le jeune Lord, tout en affichant une moue boudeuse à l'idée de se mettre en avant auprès de son ami, répondit :

« Je l'ai sortie du choixpeau en seconde année, et je l'ai utilisé pour tuer le basilic. Bien, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer enfin de quoi il retourne ? J'ai, il me semble, fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire jusque-là ! »

Gripsec leva les yeux de l'épée, et demanda :

« Puis-je ? »

Les deux ladys approuvèrent, et le gobelin se tourna vers son jeune ami :

« Harry, l'épée a besoin de votre sang et de votre magie pour reprendre sa véritable apparence, faites-moi plaisir, et révélez-là. Ensuite nous vous expliquerons tout ! »

Bien qu'en étant légèrement agacé de tous ces mystères, le premier Lord sorcier, reprit l'épée et s'entailla la paume de la main avant de laisser sa magie couler dans la lame.

Les dimensions de l'arme ne changèrent pas, mais l'inscription qui la désignais comme étant celle de Gryffondor disparue, de même que les rubis et dorures de la poignée et de la garde.

La lame d'acier gobelin fit place à un métal d'un blanc pur, presque lumineux, alors que le reste devenait d'un noir d'encre, donnant un contraste saisissant, mais ce qui attirait l'œil en premier lieu, c'étaient les fines inscriptions gravées et dorées à la base de la lame.

Sur une face, il était inscrit, dans une langue qu'Harry identifia comme de l'ancien celte : « Je protège », et sur l'autre : « J'attaque ».

L'épée qu'il tenait était visiblement bien plus ancienne qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru, mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus, et il se tourna vers Gripsec qui le regardait comme il détestait qu'on le regarde, comme une sorte de dieu ou autre !

Le pire était que les deux Ladys faisaient exactement la même tête !

Le salon resta silencieux un moment, puis Harry explosa :

« Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ! »

Les trois autres sursautèrent, et Augusta dit :

« Vous avez raison mon cher, nous oublions trop souvent que vous n'avez pas eu une éducation sorcière classique. Mais j'imagine que même dans le monde moldu, on se souvient de Merlin, Arthur et de la table ronde ? »

Harry hocha sèchement la tête en pâlissant, il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus dérangeante qui soit ! Idée qu'il tenta de chasser, non il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir entre les mains la légendaire épée d'Arthur Pendragon ! Et même si c'était le cas, ce qui était forcément impossible, cela n'aurait pas la moindre conséquence !

« Pourriez-vous nous faire un petit résumé de la vision moldue, que nous puissions corriger les éventuelles inexactitudes. »

Le jeune Lord rassembla ses souvenirs, et raconta :

« Arthur serait né d'une liaison entre Uther Pendragon et Ygrène de Cornouailles, peu après avoir possédé Ygrène, Uther serait mort dans une embuscade, et selon les versions, aurait tenté de briser son épée, pour que ses ennemis ne puisse la prendre, ou l'aurait sciemment scellée. Mais au lieu de se briser sur le rocher, l'épée se serait retrouver planter dedans. Merlin aurait alors prophétisé que seul le véritable souverain pourrait la retirer. Ce serait ainsi, qu'Arthur, tout bâtard qu'il était, serait devenu roi. La légende prétend qu'il aurait apporté la paix dans tout le royaume. Mais que sa demi-sœur Morgane, fille légitime d'Ygrène et de son époux, aurait comploté contre lui. Selon les versions, par simple ressentiment personnel, selon d'autres parce qu'Arthur était chrétien et donc était contre les anciennes traditions, dont Morgane était une des pratiquantes. Grâce à un sortilège d'apparence, elle aurait pris place dans le lit de son demi-frère et aurait conçu un fils, Mordred, qui fut celui qui blessa mortellement Arthur. C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dans votre version, Lancelot était le grand héros ?

\- Plus ou moins, il aurait tout de même eut des relations intimes avec Guenièvre, la femme d'Arthur, qui était censément son meilleur ami.

\- Une version très amusante, mais globalement fausse, mon cher.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis tout ouïe, lady Londubat.

\- Arthur, était effectivement un « bâtard » mais n'est pas né d'Ygrène de Cornouailles. Arthur Pendragon est enregistré comme étant le premier enfant conçu par deux hommes, à savoir Uther, évidemment, mais aussi Merlin. Arthur, n'était pas chrétien, il était un pratiquant des anciennes croyances, et un sorcier puissant. Moins que son père, évidemment, mais puissant tout de même.

Merlin, était, ou est, puisqu'il n'existe aucun document attestant de sa mort, l'un des gardiens d'Avalon. De même que Morgane, qui était son élève, et qui était comme une sœur pour Arthur, mais ils n'avaient pas le moindre lien de sang. Il est vrai cependant qu'ils eurent un fils, lors d'une antique cérémonie que l'on célébrait au solstice d'hiver, et qui tournait à l'orgie, à cause des plantes ingérées et des vagues de magies. Mordred, comme ses parents, était sorcier, mais il n'a jamais trahit son père, qu'il aimait sincèrement, le véritable traître de l'histoire, était Lancelot, qui n'était pas sorcier, contrairement aux autres membres de la table ronde. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être très beau, et d'être un guerrier très doué, Arthur comme beaucoup de grands seigneurs à l'époque, était marié à une femme, pour assurer sa descendance, mais avait également des maîtresses et des amants. Lancelot était de ceux-là, l'un des amants d'Arthur, et c'est cela qui le fit entrer à la table ronde.

Inutile de vous dire que les chevaliers-sorciers, ne l'accueillirent pas à bras ouverts, et l'affublèrent de différents surnoms insultants, que je ne répéterais pas ! Outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas de magie, et était dénigré par ses pairs, Lancelot était également un chrétien fanatique, et il ne tarda pas à faire l'amalgame entre magie et mal. Il trahit Arthur et le blessa mortellement alors qu'ils se trouvaient au lit, il tenta ensuite de prendre le pouvoir, mais Merlin, Morgane, Mordred et les chevaliers-sorciers le combattirent et le maudirent, il ne pourrait jamais plus accéder aux lieux magiques. Lancelot fut le premier moldu de qui les sorcier ce sont cachés.

Mais visiblement, à défaut de pouvoir prendre le pouvoir, il réussit à faire perdurer sa version de l'histoire parmi les moldus.

Arthur, mortellement blessé, mais pas mort, fut conduit à Avalon, et là, en rendant son dernier souffle à la magie sous les yeux de son père, de son fils et de la mère de ce dernier, il aurait prophétisé que si son fils reprenait le trône, alors sa lignée s'éteindrait, et que la magie quitterait le monde.

Merlin et Morgane, se plongèrent dans les brumes du temps, et confirmèrent la vision du roi. Ils énoncèrent également une prophétie :

 _Le roi caché travaillera la terre de ses mains,_

 _Pour préserver la magie il se fera commun._

 _Ses descendants, ignorants leurs sang,_

 _S'élèveront de nouveau, à la première place ils siègeront._

 _Par des mains innocentes, l'épée seras tirée,_

 _Et ces mains seront celles du plus grand des chevaliers._

 _Par la trahison, il grandira,_

 _Par la déesse-mère il apprendra,_

 _L'égal de l'Emrys il sera._

 _Dans un temps de ténèbres, la lignée cachée, enfin un roi donnera. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Dans un sursaut d'instinct pur, Harry hurla :

« NON ! »

Les trois autres lui jetèrent des regards désolés, ils le connaissaient tous suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était la dernière chose que pouvait souhaiter le jeune Lord. Et pourtant, le choix ne lui appartenait déjà plus, en réalité il n'avait jamais été le sien.

Doucement, Gripsec posa une main sur le bras de son ami :

« Je suis navré, Harry. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas cela, mais les signes sont tous là. »

Harry serra les dents, et refoula ses larmes, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

« Quels signes ? Une obscure prophétie, qui peut être interprétée de cents façons différentes ! »

Lady Londubat secoua doucement la tête :

« Non, Harry. La première phrase dit déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre, et la matriarche expliqua :

« Le roi caché travailleras la terre de ses mains, Mordred quitta Avalon, pour se fondre dans la population et devint potier ! J'imagine que vous comprenez, et même si cela ne suffisait pas, la suite est sans ambiguïté.

Ses descendants à la première place siègeront, votre famille est la première de notre monde. Les mains innocentes sont celles d'un enfant, ce que vous étiez quand vous avez tiré l'épée. Vous avez affronté Tom Jedusor, mais également un basilic, un dragon, des araignées géantes, un sphinx, des détraqueurs et tant d'autres choses, des exploits dignes d'un chevalier. La trahison, je suppose que vous comprenez, l'égal de Merlin, eh bien, votre puissance magique est déjà sans équivalent, alors quand vous aurez atteint votre maturation magique, je n'ose même pas y penser. Le seul point obscur est la référence à la déesse-mère. »

Harry échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Gripsec, ce que ne manqua pas Amélia :

« Visiblement vous savez de quoi il est question ! Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir vos secrets, Harry. Que vous ne vouliez pas de cette charge ne m'étonne pas, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas dans votre nature. Mais j'aimerais que vous considériez trois points ! En premier lieu, si vous devenez roi du monde magique, vous pourrez faire interroger n'importe qui, même les membres du magenmagot sous veritasserum. Ensuite, vous pourrez restaurer les relations avec les « créatures magiques », sans offense maître gobelin – Gripsec hocha la tête en souriant – Et surtout, en tant que roi, descendant d'Arthur, de Morgane et de Merlin vous pourrez accéder à Avalon et de là, raviver la magie dans notre monde. – Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché l'épée, haussa un sourcil interrogateur – Notre monde meurt, Harry, les enfants sorciers sont de moins en moins nombreux, et de moins en moins puissants, prenez cette épée, elle a été forgé par Merlin et Viviane, mais aujourd'hui même les gobelins seraient incapables d'en forger une équivalente, et je ne parle même pas des sorciers. Nos ancêtres ont fait des choses incroyables, que nous ne sommes plus en mesure de faire, par Merlin, Harry, il a suffi de 4 sorciers pour construire Poudlard, aujourd'hui, 4 sorciers pourraient à peine construire une cabane qui tiendrait debout !

Avalon a été, selon les versions, soit scellé, soit caché, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la source de magie qu'elle abritait n'abreuve plus le monde, et la magie va en déclinant, dans quelques générations, il n'y aura plus de sorcier en Grande-Bretagne !

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui, c'est un fait que mes prédécesseurs ont soigneusement dissimulé, mais notre population ne cesse de décliner, que ce soit en nombre ou en puissance.

\- Amélia, quelle différence entre scellé et caché ?

\- Eh bien, « caché » ne veut rien d'autre. Mais « scellé », implique que l'île a été soustraite à la trame même du temps, ce qui impliquerait que Merlin et Morgane seraient encore vivants, vous imaginez à quel point cela nous serait précieux dans la guerre ?

\- Oui, mais pour cela, je dois prendre le pouvoir, Vous prendre le pouvoir !

\- Harry, pensez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais parlé de ça, si je n'étais pas prête à vous suivre ? De toute façon, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le ministère, et les gouvernements précédents, ce sont tous engagés par magie à s'effacer si un descendant légitime d'Arthur se révélait ! Le royaume magique de Camelot, n'a jamais disparu, il est seulement resté en sommeil, nous n'avons fait qu'assurer l'intérim ! Si maintenant, vous revendiquiez le trône, l'ensemble de la population magique de notre pays le saurait immédiatement, et aucun fonctionnaire ou membre du magenmagot ne pourrait faire autre chose que de vous confier toute ses prérogatives. Le sortilège qui lie le peuple à son roi, a été lancé par Merlin, Morgane et Arthur, même vous n'avez pas la puissance pour aller contre cela.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, en fait.

\- Je crains que non, Harry. Nous ne parlons pas d'une prophétie faite par une voyante mineure, comme celle qui vous a finalement liée à Tom Jedusor, et qui aurait pût être invalide. Nous parlons d'une prophétie faite par Merlin et Morgane ! Deux pratiquants des arcanes tellement puissants qu'ils sont quasiment déifiés.

\- Cela à au moins le mérite de la franchise, merci Lady Londubat. Je… j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ! »

Les autres approuvèrent, et la petite réunion pris fin, Harry ramena Gripsec dans le royaume souterrain, et retourna à son manoir, totalement assommé par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Comme toujours, il gagna la piscine, c'était son refuge, l'endroit où il pouvait réfléchir posément en faisant travailler ses muscles, ou simplement en se laissant porter.

Par Merlin ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'être l'élu, le survivant, le premier Lord sorcier, et l'homme le plus riche d'Europe ! Non en plus de cela, il était roi ! Et pas roi de n'importe quoi, non, il était censé dirigé rien de moins que le royaume magique de Camelot ! Et être le descendant de Merlin et Morgane !

Il profita d'être seul pour hurler sa frustration ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

Il rumina pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago et Théo, qui avaient été avertis par Kery de sa présence de son humeur, ne le rejoigne pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry avait posé l'épée sur la petite table où il prenait régulièrement le thé, et les deux serpentards se figèrent en la voyant. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de laisser leurs yeux aller de l'épée à Harry et de Harry à l'épée.

Élevés tous les deux dans la plus pure tradition magiques, les deux sang-purs avaient identifiés l'épée, et avaient compris. Dans un même mouvement, les deux adolescent mirent un genou en terre et baissèrent la tête :

« Votre majesté ! »

Harry glapit de rage :

« Ah non ! Pas vous aussi ! »

Les deux serpentards échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire, Drago dit :

« Harry, mon ange, il n'y a que toi pour râler à l'idée de devenir roi ! »

Théo approuva :

« Il a raison, tous les petits sorciers ont rêvés d'être le fameux roi caché. Et le seul qui ne veut pas l'être, tire le bon numéro ! »

Mais Harry ne rit pas, et les deux garçons comprirent que cela était un vrai problème pour leur petit ami et amant. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau et se blottirent contre lui, l'embrassant tour à tour. Le blond dit :

« Mon ange, je sais que tu déteste te mettre en avant, mais pense à toute les bonnes choses que tu pourrais faire avec ce pouvoir. »

Harry gronda :

« J'y pense, évidemment ! Et je pense aussi au futur ! Drago, je compte élever mes enfants pour en faire des gens biens, des personnes bienveillantes, qui se soucient des autres, et je ferais en sorte que mes petits enfants reçoivent la même éducation. Mais après ? Une fois que je ne serais plus là ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'un de mes descendants se révèlent être un tyran sanguinaire ? C'est le problème des pouvoirs absolus, quand c'est un individu droit et honnête qui le manie, ça permet de faire de grande chose, mais le pouvoir finit toujours par corrompre, et alors l'injustice et le malheur règne ! »

Théo l'embrassa doucement :

« Je comprends, Harry, mais tu omets un détail, l'épée ne peux être maniée que par un homme au cœur pur, un tyran ne pourrait même pas l'effleurer. Merlin et Viviane n'étaient pas des imbéciles, et ils ont fait en sorte qu'aucun tyran ne puisse monter sur le trône, c'est aussi pour cela que Lancelot n'a pas réussi à prendre le pouvoir. Si tu as plusieurs enfants, ce n'est pas toi ou le droit d'ainesse qui choisira l'héritier du trône, mais l'épée. »

Le jeune Lord hésita entre laisser transparaître son soulagement et reprocher à Théo d'avoir rendu caduque un excellent argument pour refuser le trône. Il chercha d'autres raisons de refuser :

« Mais je vais être le centre de l'attention !

\- Tu l'es déjà, mon lion ! dit le blond

\- Tous le monde va critiquer ce que je fais !

\- C'est déjà le cas, mon ange, murmura Théo

\- Mais….

\- Mais rien, Harry ! Lâcha Drago.

\- La seule chose que cela va vraiment changer, c'est que tu auras le pouvoir de te défendre contre les attaques ! Imagine ce que tu aurais pu faire à Skeeter si tu l'avais su à l'époque.

\- Théo, à raison, mon ange. Au final, tout ce que tu gagneras ce seras tu temps ! Plutôt que de faire tes coups en douce pour changer les lois, tu vas pouvoir les imposer, bien sûr, il te faudra des conseillers. Mais Hermione, Amélia, Lady Londubat et Remus seront déjà une très bonne base.

\- Pas toi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Non, je serais toujours prêt à te donner mon avis, mon amour, mais je me connais assez pour savoir que le pouvoir est quelque chose de dangereux, pour moi. »

Harry était à la fois très fier de la réflexion de son petit ami, mais aussi dévasté, quand on lui avait appris la vérité, la seule chose qui l'avait rasséréné avait été d'avoir Drago à ses côtés. Or là, il semblait évident que le blond, sans disparaître totalement de sa vie, n'avait pas l'intention de se tenir trop près.

« Tu… tu… compte me laisser ? »

Drago le regarda sans comprendre pendant une seconde, avant de percuter et de l'embrasser profondément :

« Bien sûr que non ! Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que nous en aurons envie, mon stupide lion. Je ne parlais que d'un point de vue politique.

\- Je vais devoir me marier, encore plus qu'avant ! »

Le blond rougit, le sous-entendu était tellement évident qu'il n'en était plus un, mais il confirma, et répondit à la question informulée :

« Oui, mais tu peux épouser qui tu veux, garçon ou fille, et comme les pays ne concluent plus d'alliances de cette façon, tu n'auras que ton envie à prendre en compte. »

Drago se retrouva presque étouffé dans les bras puissants de son petit ami. On était loin de la demande officielle, mais cela signifiait tout de même beaucoup.

« Donc si je résume, j'ai tout à gagner, et rien à perdre ? »

Les deux serpentards tempérèrent la déclaration :

« N'exagère pas, tu seras davantage surveillé et adulé, dit Drago.

\- Oui, et tu devras certainement présider à différentes cérémonies, rajouta le petit brun.

\- C'est un lourd travail qui t'attends, surtout les premiers temps, mon lion. Tu vas devoir restaurer Camelot, refonder l'ordre des chevaliers-sorciers, retrouver Avalon, ça sans même parler de la guerre contre le seigneur des tarés. »

Harry grogna, il allait effectivement être très occupé, mais Amélia avait raison, s'il acceptait la couronne, il pourrait faire beaucoup de bonnes choses, il pourrait rendre leur vrais place aux peuples magiques, il pourrait faire tomber tous les mangemorts connus qui siégeaient encore au magenmagot, il pourrait faire en sorte que le monde magique soit plus juste, plus ouvert, plus dynamique !

Oh, il n'avait pas la prétention de tout savoir sur tout, mais son petit groupe le seconderait et le conseillerait efficacement, il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, Amélia, Lady Londubat, Hermione, Remus, McGonagall, et Killian ! Qui mieux que le prince de Gaïa pourrait l'aider à faire ses premiers pas dans le métier de roi ?

« D'accord ! Je serais roi. »

Les deux serpentards, qui étaient encore blottis contre lui furent brusquement éjectés dans l'eau, par une petite explosion de magie, et l'épée vola jusqu'à se nicher dans la main du jeune prince, et vibra, produisant un son d'une pureté sans pareille.

Théo et Drago sortirent de la piscine, et mirent un genou en terre, tandis que le survivant se mettait à flotter au-dessus de l'eau, en tenant l'épée pointée vers le ciel. Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant entoura le corps du brun pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Harry, flottant toujours au-dessus de l'eau, était désormais habillé, et paré des symboles de la royauté.

Il portait un pantalon de fin cuir de dragon noir, une chemise à lacets blanche, recouvert d'un gilet de cuir pareil à son pantalon, sur ses épaules reposait un long manteau de velours pourpre bordé d'hermine blanche, et, niché dans ses épais cheveux noir, un simple cercle fait des mêmes métaux que son épée, deux larges bandes blanches entourant une fine ligne noir.

Marchant dans l'air comme s'il était sur un escalier, il se posa sur le bord de la piscine, face à ses deux amis. Même s'ils étaient aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, les deux adolescents se tenaient avec une dignité que peu de gens habillés pouvaient avoir, ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête, et dirent d'une seule voix :

« Votre majesté, nous sommes à votre service. »

Harry, se doutant que les autres résidents du manoir allaient débarqués sous peu, les habilla d'un mouvement de main, avant de répondre :

« Relevez-vous, mes chers amis. »

Les deux garçons obéirent et aucun d'eux ne cacha les larmes qui emplissaient leur yeux, un nouveau roi s'était levé, et ils se sentaient privilégiés d'avoir été les témoins de son accession à la couronne.

Les portes de la piscine s'écrasèrent contre les murs, révélant les autres résidents du manoir, qui restèrent figés un bref instant devant le spectacle du jeune homme brun, désormais roi.

Remus fut le premier à réagir, entrainant les autres, tous s'agenouillèrent et répétèrent les mots des garçons.

Tout en sachant que c'était une démonstration sincère de respect, Harry se sentit très gêné de voir, ces gens qui étaient comme une famille pour lui, s'agenouiller devant lui. Il les fit se relever et précisa :

« Je vous en prie, quand nous sommes entre nous, pas de « majesté », juste Harry. »

Remus sourit et le pris dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Tes parents et Sirius auraient été si fier de toi, louveteau ! Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point, moi je suis fier de toi ! »

Harry retint difficilement ses larmes, et hocha la tête en silence, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix à cet instant.

Les autres le félicitèrent avec chaleur, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa se mette à râler en souriant :

« Il va falloir totalement changer l'organisation du bal, Harry ! Vous auriez pu attendre, je vais devoir tout recommencer ! »

Le jeune roi sourit, et s'excusa très exagérément. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Franck dit :

« Harry, tu dois te faire connaître, va au ministère en premier lieu, pour recevoir officiellement tes pouvoirs régaliens. »

Le survivant approuva, et dit :

« Il risque d'y avoir pas mal de grincements de dents, je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici, en sécurité. »

Alice et Narcissa approuvèrent, mais les autres grimacèrent, ils n'étaient pas tranquilles à l'idée de laisser leur tout nouveau roi sans protections, même en sachant qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul.

« Harry, tu te dois d'avoir une escorte, même si nous savons tous que tu es bien plus puissant que nous, c'est une question d'apparat autant que de sécurité. »

L'adolescent brun fit la moue, mais hocha la tête aux paroles de son ami loup-garou :

« Très bien, Lord Londubat, Remus, vous m'accompagnez. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et Harry métamorphosa leurs vêtements, quitte à jouer aux gardes royaux, autant qu'ils en aient l'air. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc à porter un ensemble similaire à celui du jeune roi, à la différence qu'il s'agissait de cuir brun, et que leurs capes étaient noires et sans fourrure.

Sur ce, les trois hommes transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère.

Que ce soit par hasard, ou bien par réflexion, l'atrium étant le seul endroit assez vaste pour accueillir tous ceux qui travaillaient au ministère, l'endroit était noir de monde. Comme l'avait dit Amélia, tous les sorciers avaient sentis qu'un roi s'était levé, après presque 1700 ans, de nouveau quelqu'un avait ceint la couronne d'Arthur.

Le craquement du transplannage ne fut remarqué que par ceux qui étaient proche du point d'arrivé, mais quand ces derniers virent l'épée et la couronne, ils répandirent la nouvelle, et bien vite, l'atrium fut entièrement silencieux. Amélia et Augusta apparurent à ce moment-là, de l'autre côté de l'atrium, et la foule de fonctionnaire s'écarta, créant une haie d'honneur qui mena la ministre, et la présidente du magenmagot jusqu'au large cercle vide où se tenait le nouveau roi, et ses deux gardes.

Arrivant dans le cercle, les deux Lady échangèrent un sourire avec le roi, et s'agenouillèrent, avant de déclarer d'une voix commune qui résonna dans l'atrium silencieux :

« Votre majesté, nous sommes à votre service. »

Les autres sorciers présents, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre de pouvoir entre la ministre et le jeune monarque, suivirent leur exemple, et s'agenouillèrent tous pour prononcer les mêmes mots.

« Mesdames, je vous en prie, relevez-vous. »

Amélia et Augusta, qui dut tout de même prendre appui sur le bras du roi, se relevèrent donc, et Harry déclara d'une voix forte :

« Il n'y auras pas d'affrontements pour le pouvoir, entre ces grandes dames, et moi-même ! Je compte bien qu'elles acceptent d'ailleurs de me conseiller et de jouer un rôle dans la nouvelle organisation de notre royaume. Lady Bones, je souhaiterais que vous preniez la tête du ministère de la justice, et que vous siégiez au haut-conseil, je m'assurerais que personne ne soit hors de portée de la justice ! Lady Londubat, j'aimerais que vous preniez la tête du haut-conseil. Acceptez-vous, mesdames de continuer à servir notre peuple ? »

Les deux Ladys s'inclinèrent avec respect et acceptèrent.

Harry leur sourit, et dit :

« Que monsieur Alexandre McKinnon veuille bien s'avancer. »

Celui qui avait remplacé Amélia à la tête de l'ancien DJM, fendit la foule et vint s'agenouiller devant le roi, qui se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Prenez tous les aurors dont vous êtes sûr, et arrêtez tous les membres du magenmagot pour interrogatoire sous veritasserum, je ne tolérerais plus aucune malversation ! »

L'homme approuva en souriant, enfin il allait pouvoir faire tomber tous les pourris qui gangrénaient encore le ministère. Il disparut dans la foule, alors qu'Harry disait à tout le monde de se relever.

« Que les chefs de départements, et les membres du magenmagot nous attendent ici ! Que les autres retournent à leurs occupations ! Madame la ministre de la justice, madame la présidente du haut-conseil, permettez-moi de vous escorter. »

Disant cela, il leur tendit un bras à chacune, et ils remontèrent l'allée qui ne s'était pas refermée, jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Sitôt que la cabine eut disparut, l'atrium éclata en exclamations plus ou moins joyeuses. Certains pensaient que la restauration de la monarchie était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver, d'autres étaient moins convaincus, et certains désapprouvaient totalement. Parmi ces derniers, une partie était contre par principe, et l'autre était composée de mangemorts ou affiliés.

Alexandre McKinnon ne perdit pas de temps, et rapidement, tous les membres du magenmagot ainsi que les chefs de départements furent conduits, plus ou moins discrètement, dans les geôles du ministère.

Autant dire que pour une première action, celle-ci donnait le ton de la suite, personne ne serait à l'abri, quel que soit son rang ou sa fortune, celui qui suivait Tom Jedusor de son plein gré serait traité sans égard, et ceux qui abusaient de leurs privilèges devraient en payer le prix.

Pendant que certains des plus grands noms de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière étaient arrêtés, le jeune roi était tranquillement assis dans l'habituel petit salon en compagnie de la nouvelle ministre de justice, de la nouvelle présidente du haut-conseil, ainsi que du fils de cette dernière, et de Remus.

« Bien, mesdames, avant tout, quand nous sommes entre nous, « Harry » est amplement suffisant. »

Les deux Ladys approuvèrent en souriant, et le jeune roi continua :

« Pour ce qui est des autres grands ministères, Remus, j'aimerais que tu prennes en charge celui, qui je l'espère, sera temporaire, et chargé des relations avec les autres peuples magiques du royaume. »

Le dernier des maraudeurs sourit :

« Quoi de mieux qu'un loup-garou comme ministre pour montrer que tu n'as pas les préjugés des sorciers.

\- En effet, j'ai bien pensé à Gripsec, mais je pense qu'il serait plus à sa place à l'économie.

\- Deux « créatures », sans vouloir vous offenser Remus, vous donnez le ton tout de suite, Harry. Si vous n'étiez pas roi, je vous conseillerais d'agir plus discrètement, mais puisque vous l'êtes par la magie !

\- Oui, même si j'entends déjà un bon nombre de dents grincer, ma chère Amélia.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, Harry, ne vous limitez pas à vos proches pour pourvoir les postes importants.

-Vous êtes la présidente du haut-conseil, Lady Londubat, en tant que telle j'attends que vous me donniez votre avis, aucune offense. D'ailleurs je suis d'accord avec vous, et comme Amélia a déjà fait un grand ménage au ministère, la majorité des chefs de départements garderont leurs places, tant qu'ils acceptent le changement. À la différence qu'ils porteront désormais le titre de ministre, et qu'ils devront tous faire des efforts pour réorganiser leurs services de façon à les rendre plus efficaces, même si cela implique de changer beaucoup de choses ! J'ai cru comprendre, que Lady Marchebank était toujours très ouverte aux changements ?

\- En effet, Griselda tente depuis longtemps de remettre à jour les programmes scolaires, mais sans grand succès.

\- Bien, elle sera donc parfaite en tant que ministre de l'éducation. J'irais voir le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure, il est temps de dépoussiérez Poudlard, c'est même une priorité selon moi. Je veux profiter de ce moment de grâce, durant lesquels les gens sont trop surpris pour protester, c'est maintenant que je peux faire de grandes réformes sans avoir trop de protestations. »

Les deux Ladys approuvèrent, elles étaient des femmes politiques, et comprenaient la logique de vouloir en faire le maximum dans le temps le plus court possible.

« Amélia, j'ai demandé à Monsieur McKinnon d'arrêter tous les membres de l'ancien magenmagot ainsi que les directeurs de départements, et de les interroger sous veritasserum, chaque crime doit se payer ! Je compte sur vous pour que toute personne impliqué dans une malversation soit punie ! Les mangemorts seront confiés à la guilde des mentalistes sitôt que cette dernière, et les autres guildes, ce seront engagées à servir la couronne. Une fois qu'ils auront livrés tous leurs secrets, ils seront exécutés, plus d'emprisonnement pour ces meurtriers ! Si on avait exécuté les mangemorts arrêtés il y a 15 ans, Tom n'aurait pas pût avoir une telle force de frappe !

Ceux qui ont été enrôlés de force, seront soigneusement interrogés pour savoir ce qu'ils ont faits exactement, chaque cas sera examiné avec attention !

Je veux que le département des mystères travaille sur un moyen de détruire les détraqueurs ! Ces horreurs n'ont plus leur place dans notre monde !

Pour les affaires courantes, l'ancien système ministériel restera en place pour le moment.

Un dernier point, Amélia, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à un nouveau code pénal, quelque chose de plus clair et moderne, de plus juste aussi. Je veux bien accorder certain privilèges aux Lords et Ladys, mais dans les limites du raisonnable.

Des questions ? »

Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais pour les autres personnes présentes, c'était flagrant, Harry était véritablement royal à ce moment. Sûr de lui et de son bon droit, il avait, en quelques phrases, laissé entrevoir une vision du futur, un monde magique qui serait plus juste, plus ouvert, plus progressiste, une vision pour laquelle les autres avaient envie de tout donner.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il dit :

« Bien, je vais aller voir la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Ensuite, en fonction de l'heure, j'irais voir le grand maître des mentalistes, et peut-être d'autres, ensuite je rentrerais chez moi. »

Lady Londubat le stoppa :

« Harry, il faut également que vous vous rendiez à Avalon. »

Le jeune roi hocha la tête :

« Je sais, ma chère, mais cela n'est pas nécessaire, en acceptant la couronne j'ai reçu un message, quelqu'un va venir me trouver. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et le nouveau roi demanda :

« Autre chose ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête, et Harry lâcha :

« Parfait, je vais aller visiter la guilde des mentalistes, pour leur demander de venir interroger les prisonniers, mais également de convoqué le grand conseil des guildes. Mesdames, Messieurs, vous pourrez me trouver au manoir ce soir. »


	5. Chapter 5

Sur ce, il disparut pour réapparaitre au siège de la guilde des mentalistes. En tant que maître mentaliste, avant d'être roi, il avait le droit d'être là, mais personne d'autre dans son entourage ne pouvait l'accompagner, à part peut-être Subaru, mais Harry ignorait s'il était enregistré auprès de la guilde britannique.

Réglant son esprit de la façon adéquat pour se faire reconnaître par les défenses et les gardes, le jeune roi pénétra dans le grand bâtiment bas qui abritait la guilde. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas, pour sentir l'appel mental du grand maître, qui le guidait jusqu'à lui.

Le vieil homme qui l'avait reconnus comme maître mentaliste, et qui dirigeais la guilde, le mena jusqu'à un salon où il discutait avec d'autres maîtres, sans vanité, Harry était prêt à parier qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Le jeune roi s'amusa de l'air de surprise sur les visages des hommes et femmes présents, quand ils comprirent qu'il était le nouveau roi ! Le grand maître, malgré son âge, fut le plus prompt à réagir, il se leva pour mettre un genou en terre :

« Votre majesté, c'est un grand honneur ! »

Harry retint un sourire, tous les autres lui avait dit être à son service, mais ce vieux renard avait visiblement envie de jouer.

« Grand maître, mes chers frères et sœurs mentalistes. »

Il allait devoir jouer le jeu, le vieillard n'était pas méchant, mais visiblement les hommes d'un certain âge avaient des passe-temps particuliers.

Harry choisit donc de jouer au roi, et s'assit sans attendre d'invitation, si les autres maîtres présents semblèrent mal à l'aise, le dirigeant de la guilde lui ne sembla s'en émouvoir.

« Le royaume compte sur vous, grand maître, vous et la guilde, pour aider à mettre fin à cette guerre, et souhaite que vous convoquiez le grand conseil des guildes ! »

Pas de demandes, pas de suppliques, des faits ! Ce n'était pas non plus un ordre, c'était à la limite entre les deux, Harry ne souhaitait pas se montrer trop présomptueux, mais ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de quémander !

Encore une fois, les autres maîtres présents semblèrent mal à l'aise, et pour cause, une part d'eux-mêmes était fidèle à la guilde et sa hiérarchie, et donc n'aimait pas le ton et les manières de l'adolescent. Mais une autre partie de leurs esprits étaient excités et enjoués à l'idée qu'un nouveau roi, qui appartenait à leur guilde, se soit levé, et de ce point de vue-là, ils étaient tous prêts à jurer fidélité à la couronne.

Les guildes, bien qu'elles disposent toutes d'un conseil dirigeant, restaient des structures pyramidales avec le grand maître chapeautant tout ! Seul un vote unanime du conseil dirigeant pouvait contrecarrer une décision du grand maître, mais les conseils étaient également ceux qui élisaient les grands maîtres, et ils étaient généralement d'accord avec leurs décisions.

Ainsi c'était au grand maître de décider si oui ou non, la guilde des mentalistes se mettrait au service de la couronne. Le vieil homme avait déjà pris sa décision, dès qu'il avait sentis dans la trame de la magie l'émergence du roi, mais il estimait qu'à son âge, il n'y avait pas de mal à s'amuser un peu.

« Votre majesté, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les guildes ont toujours été des organisations indépendantes.

\- Indépendantes des ministères, et des gouvernements précédents, cela grâce aux prérogatives que mon ancêtre leur a accordés ! Et contre la promesse de toujours servir la couronne, et uniquement la couronne ! »

Le vieil homme fit la moue :

« Vous me gâchez mon plaisir, votre majesté ! »

Harry sourit :

« J'en suis navré, grand maître, mais comme vous vous en doutez j'ai beaucoup à faire ! »

Le grand maître grogna :

« Moui, j'imagine, juste une question, comment saviez-vous pour cet accord ? Seuls les membres des conseils et les grands maîtres sont au courant que nous devons notre indépendance face au ministère contre la promesse de servir la couronne ? »

Le jeune roi sourit :

« En acceptant la couronne, j'ai eu droit à quelques précieuses informations qui étaient scellés dans l'épée. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

« Très bien, votre majesté, notre guilde respecteras les accords passés avec votre ancêtre, et je ferais savoir à mes homologues que vous êtes au fait de ces accords. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la date du grand conseil. »

Harry sourit et inclina la tête :

« Je vous remercie, mon ami. J'ai fait arrêter tous les membres du magenmagot, pour interrogatoire, j'aimerais que vous envoyiez des mentalistes pour aider les aurors.

\- Ce sera fait, votre majesté.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Les autres mentalistes répondirent de même en s'inclinant, et Harry disparut.

Il avait été légèrement malhonnête avec le grand maître, l'épée lui avait bien transmis des informations, mais elles ne devenaient accessibles qu'en cas de nécessité, ainsi, il n'avait pas été au courant de l'accord entre les guildes et la couronne, avant que le grand maître ne s'amuse à le faire mariner. Le jeune roi pris note d'intégrer le vieil homme dans son haut-conseil, il serait un atout indéniable.

La rencontre lui ayant pris moins de temps que prévu, il apparut dans les profondeurs de Gringots plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Si, lors de son précédent passage, les gardes s'étaient montrés aimables, là ils semblèrent plus qu'incertains sur la façon de se conduire. Finalement, Gripsec fut appeler, et il s'inclina face au nouveau roi :

« Votre majesté, c'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir dans le royaume souterrain. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Harry suivit donc son ami jusque chez lui, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il demanda :

« Gripsec, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vos compatriotes me regardent tous comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point d'exploser ? »

Le gobelin lui adressa un sourire désolé :

« Navré, votre majesté…

\- Gripsec ! Nous sommes entre nous, vous avez été mon professeur, et vous restez mon ami, du moins de mon point de vue, alors je vous en prie, continuez à m'appeler Harry. »

Le gobelin sembla soulagé, et approuva :

« Très bien, Harry, et merci de me faire cet honneur. Pour en revenir au comportement de mes semblables, je vais tenter de vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, nous gobelins, avons nos propres pouvoirs, et nos propres voyants – Harry hocha la tête – Or, votre venue à également été prophétisé par les gobelins il y a très longtemps. Bien avant que nous ne soyons contraints de nous terrer dans cette seule colonie. Avant cela nous avions des villes à ciel ouvert, et comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre première venue ici, des colonies sylvestre. L'une de ces villes, était notre centre du savoir, une ville universitaire, un peu comme le magisterium que vous avez fréquenté. Lors d'une guerre entre nous et les sorciers, cette ville a été totalement incendiée par les sorciers et des milliers de nos plus précieux ouvrages ont brûlés. Entre autre, s'y trouvait toutes les prophéties faites par nos voyants, dont celle qui vous concerne.

Comme pour les sorciers, les prophéties n'étaient pas en libre circulation, à moins qu'elles ne se soient déjà réalisées, aussi avons-nous perdu le texte de celle qui vous concerne. Cependant, des rumeurs sont nées, autour de cette prophétie, en résumé, votre accession au trône magique de Camelot, pourrait être, soit le signe de notre libération, soit le signe de notre destruction. C'est pour cela que mes semblables vous ont semblés aussi incertains.

\- J'exècre les prophéties, Gripsec. Mais passons, vous me connaissez, vous savez bien que jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour m'en prendre à votre peuple. Au contraire, j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que vous ayez de nouveau une place au soleil. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que je suis ici, je venais vous demander de devenir mon ministre de l'économie. »

Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant d'émotions sur le visage du gobelin, s'y mêlait la reconnaissance, la crainte, l'étonnement, l'affection et tant d'autres.

« Harry… vous… vous réalisez que... cela va vous aliéner une part énorme des sang-purs. »

Le jeune roi sourit :

« Je me moque de l'avis des sang-purs, mon cher. Et d'ailleurs, lequel oserait publiquement dire qu'un gobelin n'est pas le mieux placé pour s'occuper de finance ? Si cela est votre unique raison de refuser, je n'accepterais pas ! Mais, comme je vous sais très occupé, si vous estimez ne pas être en mesure de remplir correctement cette charge, alors je vous demanderais de me désigner un autre de vos compatriotes pour s'en charger ! Les gobelins sont les banquiers de toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, vous avez prouvé votre parfaite maîtrise des mécanismes financiers. Alors qui mieux qu'un banquier gobelin, pour gérer les finances de mon royaume ? »

Gripsec se versa un grand verre d'alcool, sans même penser une seconde à proposer quoi que ce soit à son invité, et après avoir avalé une impressionnante gorgée, dit :

« J'accepte, Harry. Par tous les dieux, je serais à vos côtés pour faire bouger les choses dans ce pays ! »

Harry sourit et lui posa une main sur le bras :

« Merci, mon ami. Vous travaillerez avec Lady Bones, qui est en charge de la justice, Lady Marchebank qui est à l'éducation, Remus Lupin qui s'occupera des relations avec les peuples magiques, et Lady Londubat qui présidera ce haut-conseil, auxquels il manque encore pas mal de monde. Votre première mission, seras de réviser l'intégralité des règles d'imposition, je ne veux pas que les plus riches échappent à l'impôt ! »

Le gobelin approuva :

« Très bien, je vais prendre contact avec Lady Bones, pour qu'elle me fournisse les lois relatives à l'impôt.

\- Parfait, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai prévu de passer à Poudlard avant de rentrer chez moi. »

Ils se saluèrent, le gobelin s'inclinant profondément devant l'adolescent, et Harry disparut pour réapparaître devant les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le jeune roi sourit, malgré toutes les manipulations et trahisons, Poudlard restait le premier endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait apparaître devant les grilles et faire le chemin à pieds, il aurait pût apparaître directement dans le bureau directoriale, ou dans tout autre lieu du château, mais cette petite promenade sur les terres imprégnées de magie ancienne, valait bien de perdre quelques minutes.

Ce ne fut qu'en constatant l'absence de déplacements dans les couloirs, qu'il réalisa que c'était l'heure du dîner ! Il allait devoir pénétrer dans la grande salle, et faire face à tous les élèves et les professeurs. Il faillit bien renoncer, et aller attendre McGonagall dans le bureau du directeur, mais deux idées l'en empêchèrent. La première, et la plus sérieuse, les élèves allaient tous se précipiter sur les chouettes pour révéler à leurs proches que Harry Potter était le nouveau roi, ce qui ne serait pas un mal et la seconde, beaucoup plus mesquine, était l'idée de voir Rogue s'agenouiller devant lui et ce au milieu de la grande salle, face à tous les élèves.

Pour voir cet immonde bâtard s'humilier ainsi, il ferrait l'effort de se donner un peu en spectacle !

Remontant les couloirs vers la grande salle, il se composa un visage de glace, les cours de Gripsec et Killian lui servaient bien. Arrivant à côté des grandes portes, Harry souffla un bon coup, puis pénétra dans l'immense réfectoire, retenant un sourire en entendant les conversations s'éteindre autour de lui. Neville fut le premier à réagir, il se leva mis un genou à terre, tous les autres élèves qui avaient grandi dans le monde magique, l'imitèrent plus ou moins rapidement, les suivants de Tom renâclant clairement. Les enfants élevés parmi les moldus, bien qu'ayant sentis que quelque chose d'important s'était passé durant l'après-midi, n'avaient pas tous appréhendés la chose, et mirent plus de temps à imiter leurs condisciples.

Harry sourit à Neville qui avait relevé la tête après avoir prononcé les mêmes mots que ceux qui souhaitaient le servir, puis se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Qui avaient presque tous imités leurs élèves, seul Rogue se tenait encore debout. A la fois par esprit de contradiction, mais aussi parce qu'il était figé par la surprise. Le jeune roi retint un sourire mauvais, et patienta, personne ne se relèverais tant que Rogue ne se serait pas agenouillé devant lui !

Les murmures mécontents ne tardèrent pas à s'élever parmi les élèves, et bien vite, McGonagall siffla :

« Severus ! »

Cela sembla suffire à la chauve-souris pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité, il croisa le regard émeraude du nouveau roi, et déglutit péniblement, Potter était tout à fait prêt à obliger toute l'école à rester à genoux devant lui tant qu'il ne se serait pas soumis.

Dans un autre cas, par exemple face à quelqu'un ayant une mauvaise image, son attitude aurait pût lui valoir du respect de la part des élèves et de ses collègues, mais puisqu'il était le professeur le plus détesté de l'école, et que le jeune roi était adulé par les foules, il n'y gagnait que davantage de mépris et de ressentiment.

Sans compter que, depuis le début de l'année, il avait appris à craindre le jeune homme, et il savait que ce dernier n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se venger. Alors Severus Rogue ravala sa fierté, et fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, il s'agenouilla devant l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait faire en sorte que le directeur de Serpentard ait autre chose que de la haine pour lui, Harry ne jugea pas utile de cacher sa satisfaction de le voir ainsi. De toute façon, même s'il s'était retenu, Rogue aurait considéré qu'il se jugeait trop bien pour manifester une émotion, alors autant lui donner une raison valable de le haïr.

« Relevez-vous ! Reprenez votre repas. »

La population de l'école obéit, et Harry s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs :

« Madame la directrice, j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous, mais une fois que vous aurez terminé votre dîner, évidemment. »

La vieille sorcière écossaise, inclina la tête :

« Ce sera un honneur, votre majesté. »

Le jeune roi alla s'asseoir à la table de gryffondor, à coté de Neville, et lui sourit chaleureusement :

« Alors, Nev', tout ce passe bien ici ? »

Celui qui était désormais le « chef » de la maison des lions par intérim, vu le peu de temps qu'Harry passait au château, hocha la tête :

« Très bien, votre majesté, depuis le départ du précédent directeur, l'école est beaucoup plus calme, et la guerre entre les maisons est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Harry sourit :

« J'en suis heureux, et je sais qu'Hermione et toi ferez tout pour préserver la paix entre gryffondor et les autres maisons. »

Bien évidement toute la grande salle avait religieusement écouté les paroles du roi, et le roi venait de désigner Neville et Hermione comme étant des amis proches et donc des gens qu'il valait mieux écouter d'une part, et d'autre part qu'il désapprouvais la guerre entre les maisons. Les deux bruns discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et le reste de la salle cessa de les écouter.

Tout en parlant avec Neville, Harry guettait du coin de l'œil et par magie ceux des élèves qui étaient pro-Voldemort, pas qu'il risque grand-chose, mais il pouvait toujours se trouver un imbécile pour tenter quelque chose.

Il fut soudainement distrait par un éclair de lumière, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un sort, mais qui venait d'un appareil photo, tenu, évidemment par Colin Crivey. Harry retint un sourire pour ne pas écorner son image royale, Colin était toujours aussi enthousiaste, et un de ses fans les plus acharnés.

« Harry ! C'est vrai alors, tu es roi ? »

Le petit châtain, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, fut doucement soulevé par magie pour atterrir à côté du jeune roi, qui lui murmura :

« Colin, je t'aime bien, mais en public, tu dois respecter l'étiquette, même Neville qui est un de mes meilleurs amis doit m'appeler « votre majesté » quand nous ne sommes pas avec des intimes. Tu comprends ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et s'agenouilla :

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, votre majesté, je n'aurais jamais dût me permettre d'être aussi familier. »

Harry sourit, et dit :

« Relève toi, Colin, et assieds-toi. Tu ne savais pas, donc il n'y a pas d'offense, excuses acceptées. »

Le jeune né de moldus lui fit un sourire éblouissant, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le survivant regarda vraiment son condisciple, et compris. Colin n'était pas juste un fan un peu envahissant, il était l'un de ses complémentaires, et vu le regard qu'il posait sur lui, il espérait beaucoup de choses de son héros.

Le jeune roi pris note, Colin était mignon, et tout dévoué, peut-être qu'un rapprochement le calmerait, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait de pire chose que d'avoir un garçon très mignon qui vous courait après.

Il se pencha pour murmurer dans l'oreille du châtain :

« Nous parlerons tout à l'heure, mon petit Colin. »

Le ton ronronnant du brun, fit furieusement rougir l'adolescent, mais le sourire qu'il affichait prouvait à quel point l'idée d'être plus qu'un ami pour le jeune roi, lui plaisait.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, Harry était bien trop décomplexé pour lui, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de demander à Susan de sortir avec lui, et qu'elle avait accepté. Même s'il connaissait les mœurs officieuses des sang-purs en matière d'intimité, il n'envisageait pas d'être infidèle à sa petite-amie, même de façon consentie. Alors voir Harry courir après tout ce qui portait un pantalon, ou presque, ne lui semblait pas très respectueux de Drago. Mais puisque le blond faisait de même de son côté, qui était-il pour juger ?

Le dîner se termina sereinement, aucun des élèves pro-Voldemort ne tentant quoi que ce soit contre le nouveau roi, et Harry accompagna la directrice jusqu'au nouveau bureau de cette dernière. Les traditions avaient un poids incommensurable dans le monde magique, et l'une d'elle voulait que le directeur, ou la directrice, occupe le bureau désigné. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs contrarié la vieille sorcière, elle aimait son propre bureau, elle l'avait occupé pendant plusieurs décennies et s'y trouvait parfaitement à son aise. Contrairement au bureau directoriale qui était, selon elle, toujours entaché des malveillances de son dernier locataire.

Harry et son ancien professeur de métamorphose s'installèrent dans un petit coin salon, qui n'existait pas à l'époque de Dumbledore. Le jeune roi, jeta un coup d'œil curieux aux portraits des anciens directeurs, et afficha un sourire mauvais, visiblement Poudlard n'avait pas souhaité garder trace du directorat du vieux fou. McGonagall, qui avait suivi son regard confirma :

« Le choixpeau m'a confirmer que l'école refusait de lui accorder une place, il n'y a qu'une plaque de calcaire, donnant sa date d'entrée en fonction, et celle de sa chute, assortie d'un commentaire particulièrement désobligeant, mais hélas exact, votre majesté. »

Harry sourit :

« Je ne peux pas dire que cela me tire des larmes, et quand nous sommes entre nous, professeur, appelez-moi Harry. »

La vieille dame le remercia, puis demanda :

« De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler, Harry ? »

Le jeune roi prit une gorgée de thé, et répondit :

« D'éducation, professeur, et du fonctionnement de l'école.

\- Vaste sujet.

\- En effet, avant tout, j'aimerais savoir comment l'école est financée. »

McGonagall resta silencieuse un moment, rassemblant ses idées, puis dit :

« A l'origine, l'école avait été dotée d'un capital important, que les directeurs devaient faire fructifier pour permettre de payer les enseignants, et faire fonctionner l'école. Mais suite à des détournements de certains directeurs, ce capital à disparut. Théoriquement, l'école est une institution indépendante, une école privée, mais quand elle n'a plus eu de quoi assurer son fonctionnement, le ministère à dût lui allouer une rente annuelle, ce qui a permis la mainmise du ministère sur l'école, et cela pour une misère. Car le ministère n'a jamais donné que le strict minimum. Et il est arrivé un moment, où cela n'a plus suffit, donc certaines familles, ont payées en échange de la constitution du conseil des gouverneurs, qui n'était pas non plus prévu à l'origine. C'est ainsi que des gens comme Lucius Malefoy se sont retrouver avec des droits sur l'école. Aujourd'hui nous tournons à minima, les professeurs que nous employons le font pour l'amour de l'art ou presque. En-dehors de Sybille, qui ne possède pas de maîtrise en divination, et de Severus qui enseigne par la force de choses, tous les autres sont des maîtres dans leurs domaines, et pourraient gagner beaucoup plus ailleurs.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas économiser en ne rendant pas systématique l'internat ? Cela soulagerait l'école de deux repas journaliers !

\- La question s'est posée, il y a deux siècles, mais les traditions… »

Harry grogna, c'était la justification la plus stupide qui soit, selon lui.

« Bien, en somme, tout n'est qu'une question d'argent, si vous acceptez celui du ministère, vous devez enseignez le programme du ministère !

\- En effet.

\- Je parlerais de cela, avec la nouvelle ministre en charge de l'éducation. Maintenant, j'aimerais connaître la capacité maximale du château ?

\- En théorie, si l'école était intégralement restaurée, et que nous avions les fonds pour embaucher d'autres professeurs, nous pourrions accueillir jusqu'à 400 élèves en internat.

\- Amplement suffisant vue la faible population magique.

\- Oui, et chaque année nous amène de moins en moins d'élève.

\- Je suis au courant, et il semblerait que je sois à même de trouver une solution à cela. Mais passons ce point, pour le moment. Grâce à Hermione, j'ai entendu parler d'un registre magique qui désigne les futurs élèves, ce qui permet de repérer les nés de moldus. Quand le nom apparaît-il ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire avec précision, je sais que ce n'est pas à la naissance de l'enfant, puisque l'ordre dans lequel apparaissent les élèves de votre année n'est pas exact. Peut-être est-ce suite à la première manifestation de magie involontaire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à 11 ans, les noms apparaissent avant ?

\- OH ! Oui, plusieurs années avant. »

Harry sourit, ça avait été une des failles de son plan :

« Parfait. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez, en règle générale, en charge d'expliquer la situation aux parents moldus ? »

La vieille dame approuva :

« Oui, c'est généralement moi qui m'en occupe. »

Le jeune roi, posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa troisième année :

« Comment faites-vous pour convaincre les parents, de confier leurs enfants à des inconnus, et ça pendant une période allant au moins de septembre à fin décembre ? »

McGonagall soupira :

« Ça n'est pas toujours simple, les moldus tentent toujours de rationaliser les manifestations de magie involontaire de leurs enfants, leur trouvant des explications qu'ils estiment cohérentes. En règle générale, je dois d'abord leur prouver que la magie est une réalité, le fait que je sois animagus aide beaucoup. Ensuite, eh bien, une partie accepte relativement facilement quand ils comprennent que sans cette éducation leur enfant à toutes les chances de provoquer des catastrophes ou d'être étudier comme un rat de laboratoire. Mais une autre est très réfractaire, et les convaincre prends énormément de temps, je dois les initier peu à peu à notre monde, les emmenant sur le chemin de traverse, leur montrant des livres, etc. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Et j'imagine que vous ne vous étendez pas sur les dangers ou le racisme dont ils seront victimes ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu sa si digne directrice de maison être gênée à ce point, quand elle répondit :

« Effectivement. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais ces enfants doivent être scolarisés pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

\- Oh, je ne vous jette pas la pierre. Je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui vos pousse à omettre certains détails. Bien, ceci étant dit, j'ai toutes les réponses que j'espérais. Maintenant voici, ce que j'aimerais faire, et je souhaiterais avoir votre avis, mais je vous prierais de ne pas vous arrêter à des notions de traditions ! »

La vieille sorcière hocha la tête, et le jeune roi expliqua :

« Avant tout, je pense qu'il est indispensable de suspendre la répartition, temporairement, durant les 6 prochaines années, les nouveaux élèves ne devraient plus être répartis, mais divisés en 4 groupes, par exemple selon leurs noms de familles. Jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves répartis quittent l'école. Ensuite, dans un avenir que j'espère proche, il faudrait mettre en place un système de transport alternatif qui permettrait à certains élèves de rentrer chez eux tous les soirs et de revenir tous les matins. Ainsi, ceux qui ne souhaitent pas mettre leurs enfants en internat, aurait le choix. Un autre point, serait de mettre en place des classes pour des élèves plus jeunes, pas forcément de magie, mais certaines matières, comme les potions, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, enfin les cours ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation d'une baguette, et cela en-dehors du système des maisons. Ainsi les enfants pourraient rencontrer les autres élèves de leur âge et décider de leurs amitiés avant d'être répartis. J'ai remarqué, qu'outre les élèves venant de famille riche, les enfant venant de famille sorcières écrivaient particulièrement mal, et avaient des notions très relatives en matière de mathématique. Cela pourrait être des cours à leurs dispenser dans leur jeune âge.

Tout ceci implique évidemment, d'investir de fortes sommes dans l'école, pour restaurer les bâtiments, payer dignement les professeurs présents, et en engager d'autres. De la même façon que les élèves, les professeurs ne devraient pas être forcés de résider à l'année au château, j'imagine qu'il serait possible d'établir des rotations, et/ou d'engager des surveillants, de jeunes adultes qui pourraient profiter de leur présence au château pour étudier en vue de maîtrises éventuelles.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose resta ébahit un instant, Harry, son élève préféré, même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré ouvertement, son roi, avait dans l'idée de révolutionné totalement l'enseignement sorcier britannique. Certaines idées qu'il avait énoncé nécessiteraient une infrastructure conséquentes, entre autre celle qui permettrait aux élèves de ne pas être internes, et d'autres étaient bien trop novatrices pour ne provoquer une levée de bouclier dans le conseil des gouverneurs…conseil qu'il comptait dissoudre, mais aucune de ses idées n'était mauvaise. Au contraire, suspendre la répartition pendant quelques années, purgerait l'école des vieilles rancunes, au moins en partie, accepter certains élèves en demi-pension, permettrait d'économiser une jolie somme chaque année, accueillir les enfants plus jeune permettrait de mieux les éduquer, et l'idée des surveillants voulant étudier pour une maîtrise était simplement brillante, puisque cela formerait les futurs professeurs.

« Je suis totalement pour, même si cela risque de couter très cher ! »

Le jeune roi sourit :

« J'en suis conscient, mais outre la guerre, du moins pour le moment, je ne vois rien de plus important que l'éducation des enfants ! Ce qui me fait penser, les professeurs seront également évalués, sur leurs réelles connaissances, ou leurs pédagogies. Soyons francs, combien de véritable voyants n'ont pas continué à exploiter leurs dons à cause de cette ridicule caricature de professeur de divination, combien de chercheurs en histoire n'ont pas continué, dégouter par Binns, et je ne parle même pas des futurs maîtres en potions. »

Bien que n'appréciant pas qu'un élève, car il l'était toujours officiellement, dénigre ouvertement ses professeurs, McGonagall ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Elle-même avait subi les cours de Binns, et alors qu'enfant, l'histoire la passionnait, passer quelques années avec le professeur fantôme l'en avait totalement dégouté.

« Je comprends, mais vous connaissez les circonstances particulières entourant Sibylle, et Severus. Quant au professeur Binns, eh bien, si les autres professeurs ne sont pas payés à leurs justes valeurs, lui n'est pas payé du tout, puisqu'il n'en a pas besoin.

\- Professeur, je ne nie pas que le professeur Trelawney ait un petit don de divination, tout comme je ne nierais pas que Rogue est un grand maître des potions, mais l'un et l'autre, sont des professeurs incompétents. Il y a une différence entre savoir-faire, et savoir enseigner. Je n'ai aucun problème à l'idée qu'un professeur se montre strict, vous-même êtes connue pour l'être, mais malgré cela, les élèves vous respectent, et même les serpentards reconnaissent que vous êtes un excellent professeur. Rogue favorise sa maison, et prend plaisir à insulter et terroriser les élèves, qu'il exige du sérieux me semble normale, mais chez les moldus il pourrait être condamnés pour harcèlement moral. Trelawney également d'ailleurs, à me répéter à chaque cours que je vais mourir. Alors oui, je comprends bien les raisons initiales de leurs présences à tous les deux, mais le vieux bouc les a laissé aller trop loin ! Rogue particulièrement, mais il était là pour me faire détester les serpentards, ce qu'il a parfaitement réussit pendant un temps. »

La vieille dame approuva, consciemment ou non, Rogue avait desservit l'image de serpentard plus surement que n'importe quel élève. Harry reprit :

« Enfin, j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Mais, je pense vous connaître assez bien, pour savoir que vous êtes sur le point de vous noyer sous les responsabilités, vous continuez à assurer vos cours, tout en étant à la tête de l'école et à celle de la maison Gryffondor, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous avez raison.

\- Vous connaissez les autres professeurs mieux que moi, mais je pense que vous pourriez nommer le professeur Chourave comme directrice adjointe, sa neutralité est connue de tous, et Poufsouffle à trop longtemps été considérée comme une maison mineure. Je vous encourage également à prendre contact avec la guilde de métamorphose pour trouver un remplaçant pour vos cours. S'il le faut je paierais moi-même son salaire le temps que nous mettions en place un nouveau capital pour l'école. J'espère que vous resterez à la tête de cette école le plus longtemps possible, et je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous étioler à force de vouloir tout faire en même temps. »

Le professeur sourit, touchée de l'inquiétude réelle du jeune homme, et approuva :

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Pomona sera une parfaite directrice-adjointe, et je vais rapidement prendre contact avec la guilde. Ainsi je pourrais réfléchir à la mise en place de vos idées. »

Le survivant sourit :

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, j'ai promis à Colin de discuter avec lui avant de rentrer chez moi, et il commence à se faire tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et une bonne nuit, professeur. »

McGonagall sourit :

« À vous aussi, mon roi. »


	6. Chapter 6

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de respect, Harry inclina la tête en remerciement, et quitta le bureau. Il gagna la tour de gryffondor rapidement, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Colin, seul, encore assis dans la salle commune, à trépigner d'impatience.

Souriant il dit :

« Eh bien, jeune homme, ne devriez-vous pas être couché ? »

Le châtain sourit :

« Et manquer un rendez-vous avec un roi ? Certainement pas, votre majesté. »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du né de moldu, sa jambe touchant la sienne, ce qui fut suffisant pour faire rougir le plus jeune. Harry retint un sourire amusé, il adorait vraiment initier les vierges ! Il se demanda vaguement s'il était normal d'être aussi porté sur la chose qu'il l'était, mais chassa cette interrogation, il avait toujours été honnête avec ses partenaires, du sexe, de l'affection, mais pas d'amour romantique, sauf avec Drago, et, outre Blaise, personne ne disait non à cet arrangement.

« Nous sommes seuls, Colin, plus besoin de me donner du « votre majesté ». »

Le châtain hocha vivement la tête, mais garda les lèvres closes, il avait dans l'idée que s'il tentait de parler, il n'arriverait qu'à couiner pitoyablement, et il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule devant Harry.

Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet et l'attira contre lui :

« Colin, as-tu déjà entendu parler de magie complémentaires ? »

Toujours silencieux, le châtain secoua la tête, et Harry expliqua :

« Chaque sorcier à sa magie propre, une magie qui a une « forme » unique, et si l'a magie d'un autre sorcier à une « forme » qui s'emboite dans celle-ci, on dit que les magies sont complémentaires. Or, la tienne est complémentaire à la mienne, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es ainsi avec moi. La complémentarité facilite le rapprochement, mais ce rapprochement n'est pas forcément d'ordre physique, par exemple, l'un des sorciers les plus complémentaires avec moi, n'est pas mon amant, et ne le seras jamais, il est mon grand frère, de cœur et d'esprit. La façon dont notre complémentarité va se manifester, dépend de toi, cependant, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées. Tu es mignon, et j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir dans mon lit, mais même si tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu ne seras jamais mon petit ami officiel, cette place est celle de Drago, et si j'ai énormément d'affection pour mes amants, il est le seul que j'aime de façon romantique. Tu comprends ? »

Colin réfléchit un moment, comme toute l'école, il avait rapidement appris que le survivant collectionnait les amants, et que son petit ami blond faisait de même, mais c'était d'un commun accord, et il suffisait de voir les deux anciens ennemis ensemble, pour comprendre que rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Harry se montrait honnête, brutalement honnête, il ne serait qu'un ami et un amant, mais jamais plus, la question était de savoir s'il pouvait accepter cela ?

Le petit gryffondor hésita, les rumeurs disaient aussi qu'Harry était un amant doux, prodigieusement doté, et particulièrement doué. Si seulement la moitié était vrai, coucher avec Harry serait mémorable, et en tant qu'adolescent mâle de 15 ans, Colin pensait majoritairement avec son entrejambe, mais serait-il assez mature pour ne pas faire l'amalgame entre affection, sexe et amour ? Pas sûr !

D'un autre côté, était-il prêt à laisser passer la chance de non seulement perdre sa virginité, mais en plus de la perdre avec le survivant, son idole, qui était, en plus, le roi du monde magique ? Posée ainsi, la question n'appelait qu'une seule réponse : non ! Non, il ne raterait pas cette chance !

Il déglutît péniblement et dit d'une voix éraillée par le désir :

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je rêve de toi depuis que je ne suis plus un petit garçon. La tête comprends, et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui te relis à Drago, mais je ne peux pas être sur du cœur. »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Ca a le mérite de la franchise, c'est bien. Voilà ce que je te propose, réfléchis-y cette semaine, et ce week-end, je t'emmènerais chez moi, avec les autres, d'accord ? »

Le châtain hocha vivement la tête, et le survivant l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, avant de dire :

« Aller, file te coucher, mon petit Colin. »

Le né de moldu afficha un air particulièrement débile suite au baiser, et fila dans son dortoir, en disant :

« Merci, Harry, bonne nuit. »

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et lui souhaita également une bonne nuit. Colin serait certainement un amant délicieux, comme Drago et Théo, il était petit et fin, et réveillait son côté protecteur. En fait, à part Fred et George, tous ses amants étaient taillés sur le même modèle, il devrait peut-être tenter d'élargir ses horizons dans ce domaine.

Le jeune roi nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, et profita d'être seul, pour disparaître directement de la salle commune et réapparaitre dans le hall de son manoir.

Kery apparut immédiatement à ses côtés :

« Maître, monsieur Drago vous fait dire qu'il vous attend, dans vos appartements, seul. Et qu'il espère que vous ne lui avez pas fait l'offense d'honorer quelqu'un d'autre avant lui maintenant que vous êtes roi. »

Harry sourit, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir Colin ce soir, sinon son petit dragon aurait sérieusement râlé. Il rejoignit donc ses appartements, et afficha un air de prédateur, en voyant Drago, totalement nu, allonger sur le ventre sur le tapis devant la cheminée de la chambre. Dieux qu'il était beau, son petit dragon, ses magnifiques fesses pâles soulignées par le jeu des flammes dans la cheminée, il lui donnait envie de le prendre tout de suite, sans attendre, sans préparation, de le prendre sur le tapis comme une bête.

Le blond ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et il sursauta quand le brun lâcha :

« Eh bien, monsieur Malefoy, en voilà une tenue pour vous présenter devant votre roi ! »

Le sourire pervers du blond manqua de le faire gémir, et quand il se mit à genoux face à lui, exposant son corps et sa virilité déjà prête à son regard, Harry se lécha les lèvres avec impatience.

« Mon roi, je suis à votre service, et, comme vous le voyez, prêt à TOUT pour vous satisfaire. »

Le survivant sourit et s'approcha du blond, Drago avait les yeux rivés sur le pantalon de cuir de son petit ami et la proéminence révélatrice qui s'y manifestait. Décidé à jouer le jeu, il leva les yeux vers son roi et dit :

« Puis-je, votre majesté ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à filer le jeu, pas qu'il n'aime pas cette apparente soumission, mais il ne voulait pas que leurs futurs rapports prennent tous cette forme. Il s'accroupit et caressa la joue douce de son petit ami :

« Mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, si tu n'as pas vraiment envie de jouer à ça, je ne t'y forcerais jamais. »

Le blond afficha le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'Harry ait jamais vu :

« Mon amour ? Vraiment ? »

Le jeune roi sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

« Oui, vraiment, Drago ! Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Le blond fit la moue :

« Eh bien, je m'en doutais, mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit aussi explicitement. Et pour information, mon beau lion, je t'aime aussi. »

Harry sourit, et lui prit les mains pour le faire se relever en même temps que lui, avant de dire :

« Alors laisse-moi te faire l'amour, et pas seulement te baiser. »

Le blond approuva, et il se retrouva vite, porté jusqu'au lit par son petit ami, et c'est avec tendresse que le jeune roi montra tout son amour pour son petit ami.

Les jours suivants furent assez chargés pour le nouveau roi, ses journées commençaient par un passage au ministère, où il prenait connaissance des interrogatoires qui avaient déjà été menés sur les membres du magenmagot. Alexandre McKinnon et la toute nouvelle ministre de la justice n'étant pas des bleus en politique, ils avaient commencé par ceux qui étaient les plus fortement soupçonnés d'être mangemorts, ou assimilés. Les résultats des interrogatoires ayant sciemment transpirés, ceux qui avaient poussés des hurlements d'indignations, qu'ils appartiennent ou non à l'ancienne assemblée dirigeante, durent se tenir coi, ne voulant surtout pas qu'on les associe à des mangemorts.

Fort heureusement, tous ceux qui étaient interrogés n'étaient pas pro-Voldemort, certains partageaient une partie de ses idées, mais ne prônaient pas la violence, et ils furent prestement relâchés. Ce qui conforta l'image positive du jeune roi, il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec ces gens, mais ne comptait pas les emprisonnés pour autant, tant qu'ils n'enfreignaient pas la loi, ils seraient traités comme n'importe qui.

De cette justice, ce droit de s'exprimer, naquirent deux sentiments parmi les adversaires politiques du souverain, une part lui accorda son respect, et une autre le méprisa pour ne pas avoir saisi une occasion qu'eux-mêmes n'aurait pas manqués.

Mais si tous les membres du magenmagot n'étaient pas pro-Voldemort, et heureusement, un bon nombre avaient, soit accepté des pots de vins, soit abusés de leur position, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils furent dûment sanctionnés. Dans les deux cas, ils furent condamnés à de lourdes amendes, et leurs privilèges furent soit réduits, soit transféré à leurs héritiers.

Harry, sans vouloir gouverner sur un système féodal, avec des ducs, comtes, barrons et autres, savait que ces anciennes familles avaient encore un poids indéniable, et faire preuve d'une certaine mansuétude lui assurait que la majorité d'entre-elles comprendraient le message sans pour autant tenter de le renverser, à savoir : « vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois ».

Ce système d'amendes, ramena en très peu de temps, les gobelins ne perdant jamais une seconde quand il s'agissait d'argent, une fortune au nouveau gouvernement. Fortune qui trouva de nombreuses utilités, la recherche au département des mystères, Poudlard, la formation et l'équipement des aurors, et beaucoup d'autre.

Harry passait toute sa matinée, et le début de l'après-midi au ministère, le premier jour, il en profita pour déjeuner avec le chef du département des mystères, Mr Primus Stein, qu'il n'avait fait que croiser sans jamais avoir le temps de vraiment lui parler.

L'homme était loin de l'image qu'on pouvait se faire du chef des langues de plombs, au lieu d'un vieil homme échevelé, il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, portant de courts cheveux blonds, et dotés d'une paire d'yeux d'un vert de forêt.

Ouvert, curieux, intelligent, et sympathique, l'homme était, selon Harry ce que devraient être tous les sorciers.

Ils avaient déjeuné en tête à tête dans une petite salle à manger situé dans les profondeurs du ministère.

« Bien, monsieur Stein, est-ce que vous avez été mis au courant du nouveau défi que je vous demande de relever ? »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« En effet, votre majesté, fort heureusement, vous n'êtes pas le premier à poser cette question, donc nous avons quelques bases sur lesquelles travailler, malheureusement, sans un sujet vivant, nos avances ne pourront être que théoriques. »

Harry savait cela :

« Je m'en doute, malheureusement les détraqueurs ont échappés au contrôle du ministère, et je doute que Tom accepte de m'en prêter quelques-uns. »

Le langue de plomb sourit :

« Oui, il n'est pas connus pour être très prêteur. Mais, si nous pouvons les localiser, il existe des moyens de les enfermer, une forme dérivée de patronus. C'est ce que nous avions utilisé après que Lady Bones les ait relevés de leur fonction, mais il y a eu des fuites, et Tom à briser la barrière.

\- Je suis au courant, et le responsable de la fuite a été exécuté, mais c'est toujours quelque chose de savoir qu'il existe une façon de les emprisonner, ce qui me fait penser, sait-on qui à inventer le sort du patronus ? Et d'où sortent les détraqueurs ?

\- En fait, non, cependant, il y a une possibilité que vous puissiez nous donner la réponse, votre majesté. »

Harry leva un sourcil, et l'homme sortit de son sac, deux fins grimoires anciens, en disant :

« Ces livres font partie du fonds secret de mon département, du peu que nous savons , ils évoquent les premiers détraqueurs, et le moyen de les repousser. Le problème est qu'ils sont rédigés en fourchlang, à notre connaissance, vous êtes le seul en-dehors de Tom Jedusor, à pratiquer cette langue. »

Le jeune roi ouvrit rapidement un des ouvrages, et lut sans difficulté ce qui y était écrit, après quelques secondes, il expliqua :

« Visiblement, il s'agit d'une sorte de compte rendu d'expérience. – Il revint à la première page – Écrit par un certain Edgar Nox, ce nom vous parle ?

\- En effet, c'était un mage noir qui à sévit aux alentours de 1350. Un homme peu suivit, mais très inventif, ce serait lui qui aurai créé ces abominations ?

\- Non, de ce que je lis, il aurait créé le patronus, les détraqueurs eux auraient été inventés par son ennemie, une femme à qui il donne des noms peu flatteurs.

\- C'est Elena Caldwell qui a tué Nox, elle est considérée comme une héroïne. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas que des bons côtés. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et ouvrit l'autre grimoire à la première page :

« Effectivement, Elena Caldwell, amusant qu'ils aient été tous les deux fourchlang.

\- Rien de surprenant, ils étaient frères et sœur.

\- Charmant ! Oui, c'est elle qui a créé les détraqueurs, mais par erreur, visiblement elle cherchait à créer des créatures de lumière immortelles qui soigneraient les gens désignés sur un champ de bataille. Soit elle n'était pas douée, soit quelque chose à très mal tourné.

\- Peut-être les deux. Elle développe ses recherches ? »

Tout en avalant une grand quantité de café, Harry parcourus le grimoire en diagonale, heureusement ce dernier ne contenait pas trop de pages :

« Oui, elle a visiblement fait des calculs d'arithmancie poussés, associé à des runes de très haute-magie et à de la nécromancie pour créer ses « guérisseurs », mais je ne suis pas expert dans ces domaines. Je vais traduire cela, peut-être que cela vous permettras de trouver la réponse.

\- Sans doute, s'il elle a bien détaillé ses calculs, nous ne devrions pouvoir trouver un sortilège qui inverse les effets.

\- Très bien, je tenterais de vous faire cela au plus tôt. Qu'en est-il de notre petite chasse au trésor, de nouvelles prises ?

\- En fait, oui, mais cela va poser un problème, l'un des horcruxes est à proximité de Tom Jedusor, mais de là à savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit… »

Le survivant réfléchit, si Tom gardait l'un de ses horcruxes à proximité, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit quelque chose d'utile et d'important pour lui. Mais outre sa baguette, il ne voyait pas bien quel objet pouvait être utile à son ennemi :

« Une baguette, peut-elle être un horcruxe ? »

Le chef de département secoua la tête :

« En aucun cas, les horcruxes ne peuvent être que des objets en métal ou des êtres vivants. »

Des êtres vivants… Comme lui :

« Monsieur Stein, vous savez que j'ai moi-même abrité un horcruxe de Tom ? – Le blond hocha la tête – C'est grâce à cela que je pouvais voir à travers ses yeux.

\- En effet.

\- Mais il est arrivé une fois, où ce n'est pas par ses yeux que j'ai vu, mais à travers ceux de son serpent, Nagini. Serait-il possible que ce dernier soit l'horcruxe ? »

L'homme réfléchit un moment, émettant des hypothèses, les réfutant, ou les validant, puis il conclut :

« C'est même très probable, votre majesté. »

Harry afficha un grand sourire :

« Donc, il ne nous en reste qu'un à trouver ! Le journal est détruit, de même que celui que je portais, la coupe, la bague et le médaillon sont en notre possession, Nagini est le numéro 6, et donc, nous sommes presque au bout ! »

Le blond sourit à son tour, mais brièvement :

« En effet, majesté, mais nous n'arrivons pas à localiser ce dernier horcruxe. Pourtant monsieur Lupin et mademoiselle Granger ont fait un travail remarquable, qui a parfaitement fonctionné, mais soit le dernier est en-dehors du pays, soit il est dans un endroit où la concentration de magie est trop forte. »

Le jeune monarque fronça les sourcils :

« Mais vous avez trouvez celui qui était au ministère, alors que c'est un des lieux où la concentration est la plus forte. Quel autre endroit… Poudlard ! Et c'est logique, Tom a toujours été fasciné par Poudlard, l'œuvre de son ancêtre, l'endroit où il a appris qui il était vraiment, où il a pu échapper à son orphelinat, et où il a rassemblé ses premiers adeptes ! C'est forcément à Poudlard ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le chercheur réfléchit, puis donna raison à son roi :

« Effectivement, ça semble logique, mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que l'endroit est immense et truffer de passages secrets ! Et notre détecteur à courte portée ne fonctionnera pas là-bas, pour la même raison que la carte n'a pas détecté l'horcruxe, trop de magie ambiante !

\- Vous avez raison, mais je pense qu'un petit tour dans la chambre des secrets ne serait pas une perte de temps, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ca semblerais logique, mais ne serait-ce pas un peu, heu… comment disent les moldus… mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, du point de vue de Tom ? »

Harry hésita :

« Possible, mais au pire, le château à une forme de conscience, qui se manifeste à travers le choixpeau, et je ne pense pas que l'école apprécie d'abriter une chose aussi noire en son sein. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela va devoir attendre un peu, je dois retourner m'occuper des illustres personnages qui vont bientôt occuper ma prison. »

Harry avait ensuite regagné son bureau. Ses après-midis étaient destinés à convoquer un à un les chefs de service, et potentiels futurs ministres. Si Amélia avait purgé le ministère d'une grande partie des espions de Tom, on ne pouvait jamais être absolument sûr, et le jeune roi avait bien l'intention de s'assurer que, d'une part, tous ses ministres seraient dignes de confiance, et d'autre part qu'ils étaient d'accords sur l'orientation qu'il souhaitait donner au pays.

Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'on ne soit pas de son avis, mais il attendait de ceux qui étaient en désaccord, des critiques constructives et fondées, et pas seulement une justification basée sur « les traditions ».

Malheureusement, la grande majorité des chefs de départements, étaient taillés sur ce modèle, il fallait respecter les traditions ! Bien sûr, il y avait quelques personnes plus ouvertes, comme Arthur Weasley, qui aurait de toute façon sauté dans un volcan si son roi le lui avait ordonné, ou Griselda Marchebank qui rêvait depuis des décennies de réactualiser les programmes scolaires et l'éducation en général. Mais ils restaient une minorité, les chefs de départements étaient généralement des vieux barbons qui avaient obtenus leurs postes grâce aux traditions, et n'avaient donc aucune envie de changer quoi que ce soit au système.

Mais le pire entretien qu'il eut, fut avec Amos Digory, qui, pendant l'année précédente, avait été nommé à la tête du département de contrôle des créatures magiques, chose que le jeune roi ignorait quand il avait désigné Remus comme ministre chargé des relations avec les mêmes créatures.

Bien qu'il regrette de devoir, au moins, rétrogradé le père de Cédric, il n'avait pas oublié l'attitude de ce dernier face à Winky lors de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres après la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Et l'attitude qu'il afficha face à lui, ne fit rien pour faire revenir le monarque sur sa décision. Il se montra à peine poli, et la petite sonde mentale qu'utilisa Harry sur lui, comme sur tous les autres, lui prouva à quel point l'homme était perturbé. Amos Digory avait visiblement tout mélangé, la mort de son fils unique, la perte de son statut, le retour de Voldemort, et avait désigné le jeune roi comme responsable de tous ces maux.

Même devant cet état d'esprit franchement agressif, Harry tenta de l'apaiser, en lui proposant d'être transféré au département de la justice, pour qu'il aide à arrêter les mangemorts, mais l'homme refusa, et sans la présence de Kingsley et Tonks, qui servaient de gardes du corps au jeune roi, il aurait certainement tiré sa baguette.

« Monsieur Digory, avant que vous ne partiez, je vais me permettre une chose. »

Le père de Cédric le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'impressionna pas le jeune homme, même si cela le blessa, usant de son don en magie mentale, Harry partagea avec lui le souvenir des événements de la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. Lui montrant comment il avait souhaité être simplement juste avec Cédric, comment il avait été presque instantanément abattus par Pettigrow, et ce qui c'était passé dans le cimetière.

Le transfert mémoriel terminé, le roi lâcha, d'un ton polaire :

« J'avais 14 ans, monsieur Digory, si vous pensez que vous auriez pût faire mieux que moi, dans ce cas je vous enjoins d'aller affronter Tom Jedusor ! Je pleure Cédric, je l'aimais beaucoup, il était un homme bien, honnête et droit, et sa mort est une perte tragique pour notre monde ! Mais même si je regretterais toujours de lui avoir proposé de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé ! Si ça vous soulage de me haïr, continuez, mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi qui est tenu la baguette qui lui a ôté la vie !

J'espère que vous reviendrez sur votre décision, et que vous participerez au nouveau gouvernement, mais je ne vous rendrais pas votre poste, vous êtes bien trop engoncé dans les préjugés stupides des sorciers pour cela ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi ! »

L'homme sortit, encore choqué, comme beaucoup d'autres il avait toujours refusé de voir que le survivant était un gamin, ou qu'il l'avait été. La majorité des sorciers n'avaient jamais intégré que le fameux garçon-qui-à-survécut, était un être humain, qui avait perdu ses parents ce fameux soir du 31 octobre, un gamin qui avait fait face à Tom Jedusor, à 1 an, 11 ans, 12 ans, 14 ans et 15 ans. Des âges où il n'aurait jamais dût être en danger.

Amos Digory avait vu le souvenir de la mort de son fils, son fils de 17 ans, qui semblait si adulte face à ce petit garçon brun, ce petit brun qui avait affronté Voldemort, qui s'était mis en danger pour lui ramener le corps de son fils, cet enfant qu'il avait haït en le rendant responsable de la mort de son garçon.

Le père de Cédric rentra chez lui totalement dévasté, il avait choisi de détester un enfant plutôt que les véritables responsables de la mort de son fils, et il mourait de honte à cette idée. L'homme pleura dans les bras de son épouse, faisant enfin le deuil de son fils unique, et soulageant sa conscience de toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie pour celui qui avait eu le malheur de survivre contrairement à son enfant.

Harry de son côté, s'était isoler un moment, projeter les souvenirs de la dernière tâche les lui avait fait revivre, et cela restait douloureux, il combattit sa douleur en se remémorant les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de Cédric. Par exemple quand, en troisième année, il avait voulu faire rejouer le match où les détraqueurs s'étaient invités, il était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, et s'était excusé de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Mme Bibine. Ou bien quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau, à l'époque Harry s'était demandé si le poufsouffle ne le draguait pas, et en y réfléchissant, il n'aurait rien eu contre, Cédric était mignon… Oui, peut-être que s'il avait vécu, Cédric aurait pût être plus qu'un ami pour lui.

Il se laissa aller à imaginer quelques instants ce qu'aurait pût être une liaison avec le jeune homme, Cédric aurait certainement été très protecteur avec lui. Souriant un peu tristement à cette idée, il avait regagné son bureau et poursuivit les entretiens.

Au final, bien peu de chefs de départements gardèrent leurs places, la majorité parce qu'ils ne concevaient pas de changer les choses qui, selon eux, fonctionnaient. Or ce n'était absolument pas le point de vue du jeune roi, et bien qu'il regrette de devoir se priver de l'expérience de ces gens, et de leur faire perdre leurs emplois, il n'hésita pas. Les projets qu'il avait pour son royaume étaient trop importants pour qu'il doive compter avec l'immobilisme des responsables politiques.

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour en finir avec ces entretiens. Le jeune roi en ressortit assez déprimé, aussi bien de l'immobilisme des sorciers, que du fait d'avoir priver des gens de travail à cause de cela.

Comme toujours, il commença par piquer une tête dans sa piscine, se dépenser physiquement était le meilleur moyen d'oublier ses soucis, et de vider son esprit. Il en était à faire la planche quand Wally apparus, au bord de l'eau :

« Maître, un homme se disant envoyé par Avalon attends devant les barrières du domaine. »


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ignora sa nudité pour sortir de l'eau en demandant :

« Tu en penses quoi, Wally ?

\- Je pense qu'il dit la vérité, maître. Il a une magie comme je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, avant de se sécher de s'habiller d'un claquement de doigts, et de se déplacer aux limites du domaine.

L'homme avait effectivement une magie très particulière, pas spécialement puissante, mais plus… « ouverte », tout du moins c'est ainsi que le survivant la définie, ouverte et complémentaire à la sienne. Outre cela, ce qui retenait tout de suite l'attention chez ce jeune homme, il devait avoir environ 25 ans, s'étaient ses cheveux d'un blancs pur et ses yeux, d'un bleu outremer magnifique. En-dehors de cela, il était grand, immense même, bien plus que lui, musclé, avec une mâchoire carrée mais un regard doux.

Ne sentant aucune malveillance venir de lui, Harry franchit la limite des protections, et le jeune homme, s'agenouilla instantanément :

« Votre majesté, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Benjamin de Gorre, descendant de Morgane, prince régent d'Avalon, et votre serviteur. »

Harry inclina le buste :

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, votre altesse, relevez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et dit :

« Moi, Benjamin de Gorre, jure sur ma magie de servir fidèlement, Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, roi de camelot. »

Le serment magique fonctionna, et Harry sourit, avant de lui tendre la main :

« Votre altesse, dans ces conditions, appelez-moi Harry quand nous sommes entre nous. »

Le prince lui serra la main en souriant à son tour :

« Merci de me faire cet honneur, et je préfère que vous m'appeliez Ben. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Très bien, Ben, entrons. »

Ils s'installèrent dans un des petits salons, et après que les elfes eurent amenés des boissons, le survivant demanda :

« Bien, Ben, j'imagine que vous êtes là pour m'emmener à Avalon ? »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Si c'est votre souhait, mais mon premier devoir est de vous servir de professeur, pour que vous compreniez les tenants et les aboutissants de votre situation, Harry. »

Le jeune roi hocha la tête :

« J'imagine que cela va nous prendre un moment.

\- C'est plus que probable, en effet.

\- Dans ce cas, oublions les vouvoiements et l'étiquette, d'autant que tu es prince. »

Le descendant de Morgane sourit :

« Ça me va, et pour information, je ne suis prince que tant que tu n'as pas pris officiellement le trône d'Avalon.

\- Et tu vis ça comment ? »

Le sourire du futur ex-prince illumina toute la pièce :

« J'attends ça avec impatience, je serais ravi de te refiler bébé, et de passer le reste de ma vie à ne rien faire d'autre que courir après les beaux mâles, bouquiner et regarder la télé. Je suis un fainéant professionnel, Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu assurer la régence, et c'est sans doute pour ça que c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ! »

Le brun ricana, le prince bavait d'impatience à l'idée de ne plus avoir de responsabilité. Ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre, lui-même aurait volontiers tout envoyé paître, mais ils partageaient un certain sens des responsabilités. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire pour les autres !

« Je comprends, et j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

« Oui, je m'en doute, d'autant qu'avec la jolie petite collection de mecs que tu te constitues, tu aurais de quoi t'occuper. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Comment tu sais ? »

Il reçut une moue gênée en réponse :

« Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais en tant que descendant de Mordred, tu as été observé toute ta vie par nos veilleurs. Si ça peut te rassurer, tous tes ancêtres ont subi le même traitement depuis que Mordred a rendu son dernier souffle. Nous devions savoir comment tu fonctionnais, pour le cas où tu aurais été le roi caché. »

Le jeune roi grogna :

« Mouais, j'imagine que ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! De toute façon j'ai passé ma vie à être un phénomène de foire !

\- Non, Harry, tu as passé ta vie à être un homme exemplaire ! Un homme courageux, et digne ! Peut-être que par rapport au commun des mortels, cela fait de toi un être d'exception, mais rien d'aussi péjoratif qu'un phénomène de foire ! Pas pour moi, ni pour tes amis, seuls les gens envieux et mesquins à qui tu renvoyais l'image de leur propre lâcheté, ou de leur propre insignifiance, t'ont regardés de haut, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas digne de cirer tes chaussures ! »

Harry rougit sous la vague de compliments, et protesta :

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je… j'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs, qui ont couté des vies…

\- Ais-je dis que tu étais parfait ? Non ! Personne ne peut prétendre l'être, c'est impossible ! La perfection ne peut exister que dans les choses sans vie. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, malgré tout ce que tu as traversé tu restes un être grand ! Tu aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde pour sombrer dans les ténèbres, tu aurais pût torturer les Dursley, tuer de tes mains ceux qui t'ont trahit, faire l'amalgame entre les Dursley et les moldus général ! Mais non, tu es resté résolument tourné vers la lumière, encore une fois je ne prétends pas que tu sois un saint, tu as fait en sorte que tes ennemis tombent, mais même si tu ressentais de la haine pour eux, tu ne l'as jamais laissé véritablement s'exprimé. Tu aurais rêvé de massacrer Dumbledore de tes mains, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, de même que Ron et Ginny, ou les Dursley, peu de gens auraient fait preuve d'une telle retenue, Harry ! »

Le jeune roi rougit de plus belle, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent sourit avec malice :

« Le rouge te va très bien, Harry ! »

Le survivant se sentit en terrain familier, Ben était clairement en train de lancer une sonde pour que leurs rapports deviennent bien plus intimes. Il sourit :

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été courtisé par un avalonien. »

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent d'amusement et d'intérêt :

« Je vais donc devoir me dévouer pour te montrer comment cela peut se passer. »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent leur appris tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, ils rirent tous les deux, et Harry dit :

« J'apprendrais avec plaisir, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour cela. »

Le prince reprit son sérieux :

« Non, en effet. Mais c'est un bonus non négligeable. – Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard brûlant – Mon premier devoir est de te faire une présentation de l'histoire et de la situation d'Avalon. Ensuite, je suis censé t'enseigner de mon mieux certaines techniques qui n'ont jamais quittées l'île. L'histoire de l'île risque de prendre pas mal de temps, 7 000 ans d'histoire ne se résume pas en trois phrases. »

Le brun hocha la tête :

« Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer pendant que nous dînons, et finir demain. »

Ben, approuva, et Harry leur fit servir à dîner au bord de la piscine, qui restait son endroit préféré, et l'un des seuls où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé.

Tout en s'attaquant à une entrée légère, arrosée d'un excellent vin blanc, Benjamin commença à raconter l'histoire d'Avalon :

« Bien, alors, Avalon a été créée par un mélange de magie et de technologie, par un peuple aujourd'hui considéré comme mythique, les atlantes. Ces derniers, ce sont installés sur Terre suite à la destruction de leur monde d'origine, que ce soit à cause d'une guerre, du cycle naturelle de l'univers ou autre, nous l'ignorons. Mais toujours est-il qu'étant une espèce très proche des êtres humains, ils ont trouvés ici les conditions de vie idéales pour eux. Ils auraient pu se faire passer pour des dieux, et asservir toute la planète, mais ils avaient des règles particulièrement strictes concernant les interactions avec les espèces moins évoluées. Aussi, plutôt que de s'installer dans un endroit déjà habité, ils ont fait jaillir une île de l'océan, l'Atlantide, et s'y sont installés.

Pendant des siècles tout se passa bien, et puis à un moment, pour une raison qui s'est perdue dans les brumes du temps, ils sont sortis de leur isolement, et ont commencé à fonder des colonies sur tout le pourtour atlantique, Avalon est l'une d'elle, les colonies comme l'Atlantide ont été créée à partir de rien, pour ne pas léser les gens.

Étant en contact avec des peuples plus primitifs, certains Atlantes, ont pris goût au pouvoir, car les terriens les voyaient effectivement comme des dieux, et faisaient tout pour les satisfaire. Certains en ont abusés, devenant les prototypes des dieux malfaisants. D'autres se sont montré plus raisonnables, et sont devenus des déités bienveillantes.

C'est à cette époque, qu'un Atlante, dont le nom est devenu tabou, a commis le plus grand crime qui soit aux yeux de son peuple, il a modifié les humains pour qu'ils puissent utiliser la magie. Créant les premiers sorciers, avant cela seuls les atlantes, et quelques enfants nés d'eux et d'humains, avaient ce pouvoir. Mais lui, qu'on a appelé l'Égaré, a utilisé la technologie de son peuple pour modifier des êtres vivants. Le problème fut qu'il réussit à garder cela secret suffisamment longtemps pour se constituer une armée, et quand, enfin le conseil dirigeant l'Atlantide réalisa le danger, c'était presque trop tard, car l'Égaré avait appris à ses « fidèles » à se servir efficacement de la magie, et son armée marchait sur les colonies. Les atlantes et ceux de leurs enfants semi-humains qui savaient utiliser la magie étaient peu nombreux, et beaucoup de colonies furent réduites à néant.

Alors le conseil décida de répondre au feu par le feu, ils modifièrent d'autres humains, à la différence, qu'ils les choisirent avec soin, et, comme ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, ils se montrèrent bien plus efficaces que l'Égaré, au final, ils constituèrent une armée, moins nombreuse, mais plus puissante. Malheureusement, le temps qu'ils y parviennent la grande majorité des colonies étaient tombées, seules celles qui avaient réussi à se cacher, comme Avalon, étaient encore debout.

Il y eut une terrible bataille dans l'Atlantide même, certaines forces furent libérées, et au final, cette guerre se termina par la destruction de l'île elle-même, c'est ainsi que l'Atlantide disparue. Seules restèrent quelques colonies, et dans celles-ci quelques-uns des humains modifiés par le conseil.

Mais dans le monde extérieur, ce que l'Égaré avait fait laissa également des traces, et de nouveaux sorciers virent le jour, ainsi il y eut deux « races » de pratiquants des arcanes, avec des niveaux de puissance différents. Ceux créés par l'Égaré furent appelés sorciers et ils étaient moins puissants, mais plus nombreux, alors que ceux créés par le conseil, on les nomma mages, étaient plus puissants, mais plus rares.

\- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

\- Eh bien, les sorciers utilisent la magie qu'ils ont en eux, les mages utilisent celle du monde. Et, dans de très rare cas, les deux dons s'expriment dans un individu, comme chez toi. Tu as ta propre puissance, qui est déjà fantastique, mais si tu parviens aussi à puiser dans la magie qui nous entoure, tu deviendras l'homme le plus puissant qui ait jamais été depuis Merlin. »

Harry déglutit péniblement, il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être puissant, ça lui avait permis d'écraser Dumbledore, même s'il était conscient que la chance et la vanité de l'homme avaient été des facteurs essentiels dans sa victoire, et il espérait que cela lui permettrait d'en finir avec le seigneur des tarés. Mais il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir déposé ce pouvoir, comme on dépose un arme, une fois que la bataille est finie, malheureusement, cette arme faisait partie de lui, ou alors il était l'arme…

Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue, et sortit de ses pensées pour croiser le regard outremer de Ben :

« Harry, je comprends, c'est un fardeau, et les dieux savent à quel point tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir à gérer une guerre, porter autant de pouvoir, ou t'asseoir sur un trône. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas oublier de vivre comme l'enfant que tu es, d'ailleurs tu l'as compris avec Killian, quand tu as découvert le sexe, profites-en c'est une activité de ton âge. J'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à t'occuper de tout cela avant tes 30 ans au moins. Mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. »

Harry sourit, peu de gens en-dehors de son cercle intime, pouvait comprendre le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules, et le fait que le prince ait instantanément compris cela, et souhaite, même si cela était impossible l'en soulager, l'ému profondément :

« Merci, Ben. Et, tu sais, sans vouloir jouer les ados capricieux, j'ai 16 ans, alors certes c'est tôt, mais je ne suis plus un enfant non plus. »

Ben sourit tendrement :

« Navré Harry, mais à Avalon nous avons une vision des choses différentes. En moyenne nous vivons environ 300 ans, et nous sommes considérés comme des enfants jusqu'à 25 ans. Bien sûr, nous ne nions pas les changements de l'adolescence, mais si cela signifie que nous sommes sexuellement mature, notre cerveau lui, n'a toujours pas finit son développement, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les adolescents font le plus de conneries. Certaines zones cérébrales ne sont pas totalement développées, et ils n'appréhendent pas forcément les conséquences.

Alors nous avons décidés, qu'on ne pouvait pas considérés comme adultes des gens dont le cerveau n'avait pas fini leur développement. Les enfants d'Avalon sont tous placés sous charme de surveillance, et ils savent tous que chaque bêtise se paie, durement. De la même façon que tu as punis Drago pour lui apprendre à insulter les elfes de maison.

En règle générale, à 25 ans, les avaloniens ont tous appris que chaque acte avait des conséquences, et sont des gens réfléchis. Résultat nous n'avons pratiquement aucun crime, mais il n'y a pas que la sanction qui joue, il y a aussi le fait que nous soyons assez peu nombreux, et que notre vision de la morale n'entraîne que très peu de frustrations.

Chacun fait sa part, et outre quelques responsables qui ont plus, chacun à accès à tout ou presque, il n'y a pas de classe sociale.

\- Mais tu es prince !

\- Effectivement, mais j'ai travaillé dans les champs, comme les autres, j'ai aidé à entretenir les routes, j'ai même travaillé sur les systèmes d'évacuations des eaux usées ! Jusqu'à 19 ans, nous allons à l'école, ensuite nous travaillons dans différentes branches, et à 25 ans, quand nous devenons majeurs, nous exprimons nos désirs concernant notre vie professionnelle, et nos professeurs, nos parents, des spécialistes du métier que nous souhaitons exercé et d'autres encore, décident si nous avons ou pas les qualités nécessaires à ce travail, si ce n'est pas le cas, on nous conseille autre chose, et nous essayons, en règle générale les choix de ce conseil d'orientation sont parfaitement adaptés.

Bien évidemment, mon cas est particulier, mais tout prince régent que je sois, il y a un conseil caché, qui juge mes actes, et si jamais je venais à devenir vaniteux, ils auraient vite fait de me faire redescendre sur terre !

\- Et pour moi ?

\- Ah ! Toi, j'avoue que ce seras différent pour toi, on ne peut décemment pas attendre de toi que tu te conduises comme un avalonien, alors que tu n'as pas été élevé selon nos principes. Mais comme tu n'es pas quelqu'un de vaniteux, par nature, ça devrait bien se passer. »

La conversation les avait mené jusqu'au dessert, et Ben conclus :

« Il est tard, je continuerais mon histoire demain, si tu le veux bien. »

Le brun approuva :

« Très bien, vu l'heure, je ne vais pas déranger mes elfes pour qu'il te prépare un appartement, autant que tu partages le mien. »

Le prince sourit :

« Dans la catégorie « excuses bidons » tu décroche la palme, mon petit roi. »

Harry sourit :

« En tant que roi, je pourrais t'ordonner de me porter dans mes appartement pour me faire des choses qu'on ne fait pas en public. »

Ben l'embrassa délicatement :

« Pas besoin d'ordre pour cela, votre majesté, je serais ravis de vous porter jusqu'à vos appartements, et de vous montrer tout l'intérêt que je vous porte. –ils ricanèrent tous les deux, et Ben continua- Nous n'avons pas tabou concernant le sexe, Harry, nous fonctionnons comme sur Gaïa, enfin à peu près. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'idée de partager ton lit, d'autant que nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes complémentaires. Alors si tu veux de moi ce soir, ou tous les autres soirs, je me plierais à tes désirs sans le moindre problème. »

Le roi sourit :

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu me fasses profiter de tes grands bras musclés et que tu m'emmène jusqu'à mon lit pour me faire grimper au septième ciel ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

« A tes ordres, mon petit roi. »

Sur ce, il le souleva de son fauteuil, et Harry glissa ses bras autour du cou du prince. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un de plus grand, et plus musclé que lui, et qui, en plus, était l'un de ses complémentaires, il n'allait pas passer à côté de l'occasion.

Ben le porta jusqu'aux appartements de maître, et le brun fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un claquement de doigts ne leurs laissant que leurs sous-vêtements. L'avalonien le déposa sur le lit et ils se dévorèrent du regard, Ben était taillé sur le même modèle que Kelian, une véritable armoire à glace, et vu la déformation de son boxer, cette partie-là était tout aussi grande et large. Harry se mordilla les lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en-dessous, en fait, il n'y avait qu'avec les jumeaux qu'il tenait occasionnellement ce rôle, mais les deux rouquins étaient bien moins viril que ce prince. Le jeune homme était un véritable étalon, et le sentir en lui allait certainement être une source de plaisir rare.

Ben de son côté, admirait la plastique harmonieuse de son roi, Harry était assez grand pour son âge, grand, musclé et viril, mais c'était le contraste avec ses amants qui l'avait toujours fait paraître très grand, Drago et Théo étant petits et fins; cela et son aura magique qui lui conférait une prestance sans pareil. Or en réalité, Harry n'était pas aussi imposant qu'on le croyait généralement, il avait un corps équilibré, ni trop, ni trop peu, magnifique et tentant.

Le prince s'allongea par-dessus le corps du brun, et l'embrassa férocement, donnant le ton de leur futur rapport, et Harry gémit son approbation, avant de laisser ses mains caresser le torse de l'avalonien pour torturer doucement ses tétons, le faisant gémir à son tour.

La bouche du jeune homme partit à l'assaut de son cou, mordillant la chair bronzé de son roi, avant de descendre sur ses pectoraux puis son ventre plat, léchant et mordant cette peau savoureuse. Le brun se laissa faire avec plaisir, le prince était délicieusement sauvage, délicieusement entreprenant, pile ce qu'il désirait à ce moment-là.

Ben fit disparaître leurs sous-vêtements, mais au lieu de saisir la hampe du survivant, il lui réserva un autre traitement, et, après avoir glissé ses mains sous les fesses fermes du brun, il le souleva sans effort pour le pénétrer de sa langue. Harry glapit de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait prodigué cette caresse, et le prince savait très bien s'y prendre.

Le jeune roi abandonna toute retenue, gémissant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il se soumit totalement aux désidératas de son partenaire. L'avalonien laissait quelque fois sa langue glissée sur son scrotum jusqu'à la naissance de ses bourses, mais n'allait jamais plus loin, torturant délicieusement son souverain.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, celui qui se faisait « torturer » finit par supplier, et l'autre se laissa convaincre sans trop de mal. Harry savoura donc la sensation de se faire honorer par un garçon qui n'avait rien à lui envier en matière de virilité.

Ben se montra très enthousiaste, mêlant une certaine dose de douleur au plaisir, et le jeune roi savoura les deux avec la même avidité.

C'est blottis contre le torse musclé et luisant de sueur que le brun repris pieds dans la réalité :

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un tel pied. »

Le prince sourit :

« Merci du compliment, d'ailleurs je te le retourne, tu as été génial. »

Harry embrassa le torse de l'argenté, puis murmura :

« Bain ? »

L'avalonien approuva :

« A vos ordres, mon roi. »

Sur ce, il quitta le lit et prit le survivant dans ses bras pour le porter à la salle de bain. Harry, confiant et satisfait d'être le plus « frêle », se laissa aller au sommeil contre le corps puissant de son nouvel amant. Ben l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

« Dors, mon petit roi, je veille sur toi. »


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Harry émergea la tête posée sur les pectoraux du prince, et le regarda dormir en souriant. Ben était exactement le type d'homme qu'il cherchait pour élargir sa petite collection, et il savait que ce dernier comprenait qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un amant, mais que son cœur appartenait à Drago, parfait !

Le jeune roi jeta un œil sur le réveil, et soupira, il devait se lever, il avait tellement de choses à faire, il aurait aimé passer sa journée au lit avec son nouvel amant, mais il restait quelqu'un de responsable et ne voulait pas négliger ses devoirs. Il s'écarta délicatement mais la prise de l'argenté sur sa taille se resserra, tandis qu'il marmonnait :

« Et où, crois-tu aller, mon délicieux petit roi ? »

Harry l'embrassa doucement :

« Me laver, déjeuner et travailler, mon beau prince. Même si j'aurais largement préféré passer ma journée à profiter de toi. »

L'avalonien ouvrit un œil et jeta à son tour, un coup d'œil au réveil, avant de grogner :

« Moi aussi, mais tu as raison. Si tu permets, je vais rester ici, je ne veux pas que trop de gens sachent qu'Avalon est sortis de sa réserve, pas tant que tu n'es pas prêt à restaurer pleinement le royaume magique. »

Le roi hocha la tête :

« Pas de soucis, profite de la maison, il n'y a que Remus qui vit encore ici, et il a ses propres obligations. »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Je pense que je vais squatter ta piscine, et nous continuerons nos leçons d'histoire ce soir. »

Harry approuva, et gagna la salle de bain, seul, malgré les suppliques de l'argenté, car il se doutait bien qu'il risquait de perdre pas mal de temps s'il lui permettait de se doucher avec lui. Le prince resta donc au lit, et, après avoir reçu un baiser du roi brun, laissa ce dernier partir.

Une nouvelle fois, la journée du nouveau roi fut intense, il y avait tellement à faire. Il consacra une grande partie de sa matinée à chercher les nouveaux responsables de son gouvernement, heureusement avec les conseils éclairés de ceux qui en faisaient déjà parti. Puis, accompagné de quelques aurors, qui lui servaient de garde du corps, il visita la cité historique de Camelot.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de déployer sa magie, le site irradiait d'ancienne magie, un peu comme Poudlard, mais de façon bien plus prononcée et plus maitrisée. Les bâtisseurs de Camelot, Merlin, Morgane, Arthur et les chevaliers-sorciers étaient tous des maîtres dans leur domaines, et malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour le château d'Ecosse, Harry ne put que constater à quel point la création de ce dernier était brouillonne en comparaison.

Camelot avait traversé les siècles presque sans accroc, certes un grand nettoyage serait nécessaire, ainsi qu'un réaménagement, mais les bâtiments étaient solides, et en bon état. À tel point qu'Harry demanda à sa nouvelle ministre de l'éducation :

« Comment se fait-il que la cité ait été abandonnée ? »

La vieille dame sourit :

« Lorsque votre ancêtre est décédé, et que son fils n'a pas repris le trône, Merlin et Morgane ont pausés des barrières sur la cité. Des barrières toutes simples en fait, personne ne venant ici ne se sentirait à l'aise tant qu'un nouveau roi ne se serait pas déclaré et n'aurait pas réinvestit Camelot. On dit que passer une seule nuit ici vous rends fou. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse se promener dans cet endroit sans vous sentir oppressé, mais personnellement je ressens un profond malaise à me trouver ici, votre majesté. »

Le jeune homme observa les aurors et constata qu'ils étaient tous sur les dents, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être pour une simple mission d'escorte.

« Et comment suis-je censé lever ses barrières ? Je ne vais pas moderniser la cité tout seul, il faut que des ouvriers s'en occupent. »

Lady Marchebank secoua la tête :

« Les conséquences d'avoir cet imbécile de Binns comme professeur d'histoire. La cité est magique, dans les profondeurs du château se trouve un artefact qui permet de modifier la cité, mais vous seul, pouvez l'utiliser. Donc, non, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'ouvriers, votre majesté. Mais peut-être devriez-vous attendre avant de briser les barrières, n'ayant jamais pu explorer la cité, nous ignorons ce qui peux s'y trouver. Pour autant que nous le sachions, elle contient peut-être d'anciennes et puissantes reliques, que nous ne voudrions pas voir dans les mains de nos ennemis. »

Harry approuva, il devrait questionner Ben, et sans doute explorer la cité et le château avant de la rouvrir au monde. Mais il doutait sincèrement que les avaloniens aient laissé trainés des choses dangereuses ici, Merlin, Morgane et Mordred avaient certainement ramenés tous les artefacts à Avalon.

Il s'adressa aux gardes :

« Nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps, si vous ne supportez plus l'ambiance, signalez-le à votre supérieur et sortez du champ d'action du sortilège, je doute que…

Il fut coupé par un hurlement puissant qui monta du château, tournant son regard dans cette direction, comme tous ceux qui l'accompagnait, Harry vit avec effarement un dragon écarlate prendre son envol du toit du château, et foncer sur eux.

Il y eut un instant de panique parmi les aurors, qui n'étaient pas formés pour faire face à ce genre de menaces. Mais il ramena le calme :

« Kingsley, évacue tes hommes, et Lady Marchebank ! »

Oubliant le protocole, le grand auror noir, répondit :

« Harry ! C'est toi que nous devons protéger ! »

Le jeune homme sourit, et commença à se transformer en sifflant :

« Moi je me débrouille, King. »

Une seconde plus tard, à la place de l'adolescent se tenait un gigantesque magyar à pointes aussi noir que les cheveux du roi, qui prit son envol pour aller à la rencontre du dragon rouge.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais outre le boutefeu chinois, il ne se souvenait pas d'une race de dragon arborant cette couleur de sang. Rugissant il provoqua le dragon rouge, préférant de loin qu'il s'en prenne à lui, plutôt qu'à ceux qui l'accompagnait.

Le saurien, qui avait commencé à piqué sur les humains, stoppa sa descente et dévisagea le grand dragon noir qui lui faisait face, tout en battant souplement des ailes pour rester en vol stationnaire.

Le jeune roi, profita une nouvelle fois de son don des langues, et s'adressa au dragon :

 _« Je suis Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, souverain légitime du royaume magique de Camelot, cette cité est mienne ! »_

Le dragon rouge plongea son regard sans âge dans les yeux émeraude du survivant et siffla :

 _« Je suis Kevonistariam, gardien de Camelot, compagnon d'Arthur Pendragon, je n'obéis qu'à celui qui porte la couronne. Si tu es celui-ci, alors dit-moi ce qui est inscrit sur l'épée. »_

Le survivant n'hésita pas :

 _« Je protège, et j'attaque. Mais tout le monde peux lire ce qui est inscrit sur l'épée !»_

Le dragon secoua la tête :

 _« Non, seul le roi le peux ! Et ces mots changent à chaque roi, tu es un guerrier, et un protecteur, mais ceux qui viendront après toi seront peut-être des bâtisseurs, ou des conquérants, eux liront des mots différents. Tu es celui qui fut annoncé par Merlin et Morgane, alors moi, Kevonistariam, fils du feu et de la terre, je jure sur ma vie de te servir et de te protéger, Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, roi de Camelot. »_

Une lumière dorée jaillit de la poitrine du dragon et l'entoura brièvement avant de disparaître, le dragon n'avait pas de magie comme les sorciers du moins pas de la même nature, mais son serment restait valide.

Ceci fait, il se mit à rapetisser jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un chat puis il se posa à terre.

Harry, comprenant que la situation était désormais sans danger, se posa à son tour, et reprit sa forme humaine. Le petit dragon vint directement se percher sur son épaule et siffla :

 _« Ainsi j'étais pour ton ancêtre, ainsi je serais pour toi, mais si on te menace, mes écailles seront ton armure. »_

Harry pouffa en sentant le dragon lui renifler le cou et les oreilles et les cheveux.

Il se retourna pour faire face au deux aurors qui étaient restés, à savoir Kingsley et Tonks, évidemment. Les autres avaient évacués la place, obéissants à leur souverain. Le roi gronda :

« King, je t'avais dit de filer ! »

L'auror s'agenouilla, et Tonks fit de même, manquant par la même de se ramasser, et dit :

« Votre majesté, mon premier devoir est d'assurer votre sécurité, même si je dois vous désobéir. Ni Nymphadora – l'intéressée grommela dans sa barbe – ni moi, n'allions vous laisser seul face à un dragon ! Même s'il est évident que vous êtes plus à même que nous d'affronter une telle créature. »

Harry soupira, il avait assez fait la morale à Killian pour qu'il soit constamment sous protection, reprocher à Kingsley de faire son devoir serait hypocrite et injuste.

« Je vais devoir faire avec ! Enfin, la situation était bien moins dangereuse que nous ne le pensions, Kevonistariam, ici présent est le gardien des lieux, et servait déjà mon ancêtre. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'il sert. »

Le petit dragon rouge hocha la tête, et parla :

 _« Tu peux m'appeler Kev', mon vrai nom est un poil long. »_

Harry hocha la tête et répondit :

 _« Alors, appelle-moi Harry. »_

Les discussions qu'ils pourraient avoir se feraient à priori dans la langue des dragons, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'ils s'embarrassent du protocole.

Le dragon hocha la tête et passa son long cou derrière la nuque du brun, pour reposer sa tête sur son autre épaule avant de fermer les yeux en disant :

 _« Réveille-moi quand tu auras besoin de moi, en attendant, je vais piquer un somme, et tu es prié de ne pas trop bouger ! »_

Le jeune roi ricana, faisant râler le dragon à cause des tressautements de ses épaules, finalement le saurien renonça à sa sieste :

 _« Bon, mais tu as intérêt à me trouver un coin confortable et chaud pour que je puisse me reposer ! »_

Harry promis, puis demanda ce que Kev' savait des éventuels artefacts qui pouvaient encore traîner dans la cité, et aussi ce qu'il en était de celui censé contrôler la ville. Le dragon ne se fit pas prier pour répondre :

 _« Tout ce qui pouvait représenter un danger, est dans la salle du trésor au château, il n'y a que toi qui puisse y accéder. La maquette magique, est dans une salle attenante, c'est une pure merveille de magie et de détails, tu peux tout modifier, enfin presque, les aménagements intérieurs des maisons dépendent évidemment de leurs résidents, mais tu peux changer toute la configuration de la ville, et l'aménagement du château et de ses dépendances. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est travailler sur la maquette, et quand tu es satisfait, tu active le pouvoir de la maquette et tout se transforme comme tu le souhaitais. »_

C'était de la magie sans pareille, l'énergie que cela devait demander était au-delà de l'entendement du jeune roi, et pourtant dans un lointain passé, ses ancêtres avaient créés une telle chose ! Sans dire d'avoir pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point il était puissant, Harry réalisa soudain à quel point il était ignorant par rapport à ce que les grandes figures du passé avaient pu réaliser.

 _« Kev', les protections sont sures, même sans toi ? Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un investisse l'endroit pendant que nous ne sommes pas là. »_

Le dragon le rassura, comme pour le manoir Potter, les protections de la cité avaient été ravivées par sa venue, tant qu'il ne déciderait pas consciemment de faire revivre Camelot, la cité serait en sécurité.

« Bon, retournons au ministère, j'espère que Lady Marchebank n'a pas été trop secouée. »

Kingsley ricana :

« Oh, on ne peut pas dire non, et je crois que les aurors ont eues plus peur d'elle que du dragon, elle était prête à les ensorceler pour l'affronter elle-même. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, sa ministre de l'éducation était peut-être une dame très âgée et très menue, mais elle devait avoir fait passer leurs examens scolaires à tous les aurors présents, et donc n'avait pas peur de les traiter comme des gamins. D'autant plus qu'en tant qu'ancienne responsable des examens et désormais ministre de l'éducation elle avait des connaissances très étendues sur presque tous les sujets, SACM inclus, et elle devait être parfaitement au fait des moindres faiblesses des dragons.

« Dans ce cas, allons réconforter vos collègues. »

Les deux anciens membres de l'ordre ricanèrent et transplanèrent tous les trois au ministère, où ils furent accueillit par une véritable armée d'aurors, de dresseurs de dragons, et de langue de plombs, tous prêt à se rendre à Camelot pour aider leur roi.

L'apparition du souverain les coupa dans leur élan, mais ce dernier sourit :

« Je vous remercie de la promptitude dont vous faites preuve, mais comme vous le voyez, le dragon est le gardien de Camelot et m'a reconnus comme roi, il n'y a donc pas lieu de vous inquiéter. Reprenez vos occupations, je vous en prie. »

Il croisa le regard de Charlie Weasley, qu'on avait fait revenir en catastrophe de Roumanie par portauloin spécial. Le jeune roi en profita pour lui faire signe de rester :

« Charlie, je suis content de te voir, tu as un moment à m'accorder ? Si tu es occupé, je comprendrais. »

Le grand roux sourit :

« Je suis à votre service, votre majesté, et mes employeurs m'ont bien dit de rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

Le brun lui rendit son sourire :

« Très bien, accompagne-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau qu'occupait le jeune roi, et ce dernier conjura un épais coussin devant la cheminée, en disant :

 _« Voilà, Kev', j'espère que ça va t'aller. »_

Le dragon se roula en boule sur l'oreiller et bailla :

 _« Très bien, 'ry. Réveille-moi quand tu rentres chez toi. »_

Le survivant se mordit les lèvres, le dragon avait un comportement proche de celui d'un chat, et il trouvait ça très amusant. Revenant à son visiteur, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et pris place à ses côtés :

« Alors, Charlie, ça fait longtemps. »

Tout en parlant il sonda la magie du roux, et ne fut pas surpris de constater que Killian avait eu raison, le roux était complémentaire, et la façon dont il le regardait prouvait qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe pour dévorer le brun. Le jeune monarque se dit qu'il allait devoir prendre de notes sur ses amants, car il commençait à en avoir un certain nombre. Rien que sur Terre, il avait les jumeaux, Théo, Colin, même si rien n'était encore concrétiser, Ben, potentiellement Charlie, et son Drago soit 7 partenaires, il avait beau ne pas être gêner par la chose, ça commençait à chiffrer.

« En effet, votre majesté, et je suis ravi de vous voir aussi en forme. »

Pour une fois, Harry décida de jouer, pas qu'il ait tellement plus de temps, mais il en avait envie. L'air de rien, il posa sa main sur celle du roux et dit :

« Charlie, quand nous sommes seuls, appelle-moi Harry. »

Il laissa sa main une seconde de plus que nécessaire avant de la retirer et de demander :

« Du thé ? J'aurais aimé déjeuner avec toi, mais je dois travailler sur des traductions, mais si tu veux venir au manoir ce soir, je te présenterais à ma petite bande. »

Charlie sourit :

« Avec plaisir, Harry. Même si j'en connais déjà quelques-uns, Fred et Georges m'ont dit que tu avais beaucoup grandit, et visiblement ils avaient raison. »

Le regard du rouquin le balaya sans gêne, et Harry comprit qu'il l'avait immédiatement percé à jour, il fit la moue :

« Moi qui voulais jouer le jeu, pour une fois ! Je suis grillé. »

Charlie lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui avant de murmurer :

« C'est moi qui me suis fait griller le premier Harry, j'ai pris un méchant coup dès que je t'ai rencontré en vrai, tu étais tellement mignon, fort mais aussi tellement petit et frêle, j'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te lâcher. Après, eh bien, j'ai eu des pensées beaucoup moins sages, mais quoiqu'il en soit, les jumeaux m'ont grillé dès qu'ils nous ont vues dans le même endroit. »

Harry sourit et se glissa sans honte sur les genoux du rouquin qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Harry, je sais que tu es très libre en matière de sexe, je crois que tout le monde magique le sait. J'aurais aimé être spécial pour toi, mais cette place à déjà été prise, cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je refuse toute autre forme de relation. »

Le roi sourit, et se blottis contre le roux, Charlie était comme Ben, grand et fort, pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir en sécurité, et il en avait besoin depuis qu'il avait accepté la couronne. Il affichait un air sur de lui en règle général, mais dans l'intimité, il avait besoin d'oublier ses devoirs, Ben et Charlie ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être protégés, contrairement à ses autres amants. Ils semblaient être, et étaient aussi d'ailleurs, plus adultes, plus mature, et donc plus responsables, avec eux, il pouvait être ce qu'il était, un adolescent qui aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir eue cette vie.

« Je note, mais pour le moment… »

Charlie le coupa :

« Tu as seulement besoin de te reposer sur quelqu'un de plus « fort » ».

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, ravi que le rouquin ait compris.

Comme avec Killian ou Subaru, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de faire la conversation, et visiblement Charlie était dans le même cas, ils se contentèrent de savourer un thé et quelques biscuits, le jeune roi restant simplement pelotonné contre le torse chaud et musclé du dresseur de dragon.

Charlie finit par partir, après avoir noté le point de transplannage du manoir Potter, et Harry se plongea de nouveau dans la traduction des grimoires en fourchlang que lui avait remis le chef du département des mystères. Comme toujours, il mit un petit moment à exercer son esprit à lire le fourchlang dans sa tête tout en parlant anglais de manière à ce que le stylo enchanté retranscrive le texte dans une langue compréhensible.

Son déjeuner terminé, Harry s'accorda une petite sieste dans la dernière malle qu'il avait commandée, mais celle-ci était sensiblement différente des autres. En effet, les 7 première malles étaient destinés à remplir leur fonction première de bagages en priorité, et la majorité de leurs compartiments étaient donc faits pour le stockage des fournitures scolaires et vêtements. Mais cette huitième malle était faite avant tout pour être un lieu sécurisé.

Contrairement aux autres, qui affichaient plusieurs serrures comme celle de Maugrey, celle-ci n'en affichait qu'une, et seule la magie du jeune roi pouvait révéler la vérité. Le compartiment à serrure était telle qu'on pouvait s'y attendre dans une malle magique, un peu plus grand à l'intérieur, mais rien de plus. Cependant quand Harry activait la malle avec sa magie, il pénétrait dans une véritable maison.

Grâce à un système basé sur celui des portails, il n'avait même pas besoin de soulever le couvercle, il était transporté dans un salon au plafond relativement bas, moquetté de gris anthracite, avec de nombreux fauteuils et canapés déclinés sur le rouge plus ou moins sombre, et des murs lambrissés de bois aux couleurs chaudes, l'ensemble était confortable, et rassurant.

Du salon partaient deux portes, opposées l'une à l'autre, l'une menant dans un bureau aux même teintes que le salon, qui donnait sur l'ensemble chambre et salle de bain et l'autre porte donnait sur rien de moins qu'une piscine, certes bien plus petite que celle du manoir, mais qui restait d'une taille très honorable.

Harry avait lui-même enchanté la piscine pour qu'elle génère la même eau semi-liquide qui lui servait pour dormir quand il se laissait aller dans celle du manoir, et ce fut là, dans le plus simple appareil qu'il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Morphée.

L'après-midi fut de nouveau consacré à la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement, s'étant, grâce à Hermione et Killian, largement inspiré de certains modèles moldus et du système de Gaïa, Harry avait décidé de créer de très grands ministères. Ainsi il n'avait qu'un nombre limité de gens à désigner, et ce serrais à eux d'organiser leurs services.

Les premiers temps, il avait eu du mal à ne pas mettre son nez partout, craignant, à tort ou à raison, que s'il ne le faisait pas, rien n'irais comme il le souhaitait. Et Killian avait dû lui répéter à chaque conversation, car depuis qu'il avait accepté la couronne, Harry le contactait presque tous les jours, qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul. Le jeune roi apprenait donc peu à peu à déléguer, et cela lui était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais outre Hermione, et, à tort, Ronald, il n'avait jamais vraiment pût se reposer sur quelqu'un, pas pour les choses importantes, et cela l'avait conditionné à se débrouiller seul.

Il s'était finalement arrêté sur une organisation assez minimaliste, un « premier ministre », en l'occurrence, Lady Londubat, puis plusieurs grands ministères : justice, économie, recherche, diplomatie, éducation, social, militaire. Au final il n'avait eu qu'à trouver les ministres pour les deux derniers, et décider de qui entre, Remus et Arthur, serait à la tête de la diplomatie.

Pour le ministère des affaires sociales, il aurait aimé pouvoir nommer Hermione, née de moldus, et fervente partisante de l'égalité, mais deux problèmes l'en empêchait, d'une la jeune femme était toujours élève et refuserait de sacrifier ses études, et de deux, malgré toute ses qualités elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder le monde magique à travers le prisme de son éducation moldue, ce qui pourrait poser problème. Finalement, et sur les conseils de Lady Londubat, le jeune roi choisit Emmeline Vance, qui était une sorcière de sang-mêlé et avait une excellente connaissance des deux mondes, sans pour autant avoir adopté la vision moldus des choses. Le ministère de la guerre fut confié sans surprise à Kingsley, qui restait un des aurors les plus doués de sa génération et était unanimement respecté par ses pairs.

Ce fut donc avec un gouvernement enfin complet, du moins pour les plus hauts postes, qu'Harry put enfin terminer sa journée, et rentrer à son manoir. Ce soir était spécial, il avait invité tous ses amants, pas qu'il envisage une orgie, mais il tenait à être clair avec tous, et particulièrement avec Drago. Même s'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement le fait d'épouser le blond, car tout coureur de pantalon qu'il soit, le blond restait le seul qu'il aimait réellement de façon romantique, il adorait les autres, il adorait les avoirs dans son lit, mais il n'avait pas d'amour avec le fameux grand « a » pour eux, seulement pour Drago.

C'est avec Kev' perché sur son épaule, que le jeune roi regagna son manoir.

La soirée se déroula le mieux possible, même si Colin fut clairement gêné les premiers temps de se retrouver au milieu de ce qui se trouvait être le « harem » du nouveau roi, mais les attentions des autres le mirent assez rapidement à l'aise. Ils dinèrent ensemble au bord de la piscine, Harry fit très attention à rester constamment aux cotés de Drago, montrant à tous et principalement à l'intéressé, qu'il était son préféré et de très loin. Le blond compris et apprécia, Harry le déclarait comme étant le premier devant tous ceux qui avaient ou allaient partager son lit.

Aucun alcool ne fut servi, car le jeune roi craignait un peu qu'une fois ses invités légèrement désinhibés la soirée dérape sur autre chose, et il ne voulait pas que les plus innocents, en l'occurrence Colin et Théo, qui n'avait jamais connus que lui, se retrouve embarqués dans une orgie. Colin méritait mieux pour sa première fois, et son petit Théo était trop sensible pour ce genre de chose.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand Kery apparus brusquement aux côtés de son maître en disant :

« Maître Harry, les détraqueurs attaquent le chemin de traverse ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Tit blabla de moua: Désolé pour la mise en page, j'ai eu un soucis pour uploader le document, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc voilà, toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de ce que j'avais écrit, je vais tenter de continuer, mais je ne peux rien garantir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jeune roi bondit sur ses pieds et dit :

« Vous restez tous ici ! »

Les jumeaux, Charlie, Ben, et Drago refusèrent instantanément, mais la voix du brun claqua :

« Charlie, Ben et les jumeaux, vous venez, mais si je vois l'un des autres là-bas, je vous promets que vous le regretterez ! Vous êtes tous mineurs et sous ma protection, hors de question de vous mettre en danger ! »

Drago et Colin grognèrent, mais le regard glaçant du roi leur fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde ! Le blond déglutît péniblement, il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait si jamais il désobéissait, et intérieurement il était plutôt rassuré à l'idée de ne pas affronter les détraqueurs, d'autant plus en voyant l'air paniqué de Théo qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs à l'idée de voir Harry se mettre en danger. Tapotant sur l'épaule du jeune gryffondor, le prince de serpentard lui désigna leur camarade, et les deux garçons l'entourèrent immédiatement, le rassurant de leur mieux quant au sort qui attendait leur roi.

Les 5 jeunes hommes revêtirent prestement des tenues de combat, qu'Harry avait fait faire spécialement pour eux, de même, chacun d'eux avait désormais un pendentif en diamant qui servait de point focale pour la fameuse sphère de rappel cachée dans la pièce secrète de la piscine.

Une fois prêt, le petit groupe pris la cheminée pour le chaudron baveur, ils auraient bien put apparaître sur le chemin de traverse, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de se prendre un sort perdu, ou de croiser un détraqueurs. Tom, le patron les accueillit avec force courbettes, mais Harry le coupa :

« Tom que pouvez-vous nous dire ? »

Le barman déglutit :

« Votre majesté, des centaines de détraqueurs, les patrouilles d'aurors ont appelé à l'aide tout de suite, mais ils sont vraiment trop nombreux.

\- Des mangemorts ? »

L'homme secoua vivement la tête, et le roi conclu :

« Si vous ne savez pas faire le patronus, prenez la cheminée pour les trois balais, rameuter les clients qui s'y trouvent, et aller prévenir Poudlard que c'est peut-être une diversion ! Les jumeaux, vous allez au ministère, assurez-vous qu'il y a encore assez monde pour assurer la défense. »

Ce n'était plus l'amant qui parlait, ni même le survivant, mais bien le roi, le chef de guerre, et personne n'eut l'idée de protester.

Harry, suivit par Ben et Charlie qui couvraient ses arrières, pénétra sur le chemin de traverse, et découvrit un véritable paysage de cauchemar. L'atmosphère était glacée, et les souvenirs les plus douloureux remontaient de sa mémoire, sans même parler des centaines de silhouettes habillées de leurs longues robes noires en lambeaux qui volaient dans le ciel, et des cris de terreurs que poussaient les humains.

Le jeune roi sentit une rage froide l'envahir en entendant la souffrance de son peuple, avisant un duo d'aurors encerclé par une dizaine de ces abominations il hurla :

« EXPECTO PATRONUM. »

Il manqua de perdre sa concentration en ne voyant pas la silhouette familière du cerf, à la place se tenait un dragon asiatique, un ryu tellement lumineux que le regarder directement blessait les yeux. Le ryu chargea les détraqueurs, qui détalèrent sans demander leurs restes.

Harry cria au deux aurors :

« Venez ! »

Les deux hommes le rejoignirent, et l'un d'eux expliqua :

« Votre majesté, il semblerait que tous les détraqueurs soient présents, et je crains que nous ne puissions pas les repousser éternellement. »

Le roi hocha distraitement la tête et se tourna vers l'avalonien :

« Quelque chose d'utile ? »

Ben haussa les épaules :

« Rien de certain, mais on dit que le feu d'un dragon vaut un feudeymon, et que celui-ci peut à peu près tout détruire. Je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer, votre majesté. »

Harry jura, il avait oublié d'amener Kev', le dragon rouge devait encore être benoitement vautré devant une cheminée à ronfler comme un sonneur.

« Charlie retourne au manoir, et ramène Kev' ! Ben, fais de ton mieux pour que les gens se rassemble, les détraqueurs sont trop nombreux pour que de petites unités soient efficaces. Vous deux, aidez-le ! »

Les 4 hommes hochèrent la tête et Harry se transforma en dragon, il ne pouvait pas souffler les détraqueurs qui étaient au sol, c'était bien trop dangereux pour les gens et les bâtiments, mais ceux qui volaient pour entretenir l'ambiance cauchemardesque étaient parfaitement à sa portée. Inspirant à plein poumons, il se remémora son apprentissage, le feu d'un dragon était magique. C'était la magie inhérente à la créature, la même magie qui lui permettait de voler malgré sa masse, qui enflammait à volonté le souffle expulsé par le saurien.

Il chargea donc l'air contenu dans sa poitrine d'autant de magie qu'il le pouvait et souffla de toutes ses forces sur les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban qui volaient au-dessus du chemin de traverse. S'il en avait douté, les hurlements incroyablement stridents que poussèrent les détraqueurs quand ils étaient touché par ses flammes, lui prouva qu'à défaut de forcément les détruire, son souffle les faisaient souffrir.

Intrinsèquement, Harry était quelqu'un de bienveillant, face à n'importe quelle créature intelligente inconnue il agissait comme peu d'humain, à savoir qu'il n'attaquait pas directement, il tentait de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi la créature agissait comme elle le faisait. Mais s'il y avait bien une race de créatures magique qu'il haïssait, c'était les détraqueurs, ces choses étaient des abominations qui n'auraient jamais dût voir le jour. Elles se nourrissaient de tous ce qui était positif, et le remplaçait par la souffrance et la peine, même si ces choses n'avaient pas le choix, et devaient se nourrir de cette façon, le jeune roi était aussi conscient qu'elles avaient sciemment décidées de rejoindre Tom Jedusor pour répandre le malheur.

Ce fut donc avec une indéniable satisfaction qu'il entendit leurs cris de douleur, savoir qu'enfin ses monstres souffraient comme ils faisaient souffrir le remplissait d'un sentiment de justice.

Les détraqueurs volaient rapidement, et donc, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que son souffle les détruisait, mais tant qu'ils souffraient, ils n'attaquaient pas, et même l'ambiance glacée semblait moins forte, aussi il n'hésita pas à continuer, soufflant encore et encore dans le ciel de Londres des flammes gigantesques qui éclairaient tout le chemin de traverse.

Les détraqueurs semblèrent reculer, mais uniquement pour mieux se rassembler, et soudain une vague de ténèbres fondit sur le dragon noir, Harry poussa un cri de colère, et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore fait. Tout en étant encore sous forme d'animagus, et usant des pouvoirs de cette formes, il lança en même temps un sortilège.

Au feu écarlate du dragon, se mêla le blanc lumineux du patronus et l'ensemble s'écrasa sur la vague de détraqueurs qui fonçait sur lui, la stoppant… pendant une seconde, mais tous les détraqueurs vivants étaient désormais face à lui, et même lui ne pouvait faire face seul.

Tout en continuant de souffler et d'alimenter son patronus, il hurla mentalement :

« Le patronus, ensemble ! »

Tous les sorciers présents entendirent la voix résonner dans leurs têtes, et la grande majorité obéirent, d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers les ténèbres et hurlèrent à l'unisson la formule. Une centaine de créatures d'argents s'envolèrent, et, alors que le premier d'entre eux, un serpent d'argent qui brillait plus que tous les autres, allait percuter la vague de noirceur, un second jet de flamme rejoignit celui du dragon noir.

Kev', tout en continuant à souffler le feu, vint se poster aux côtés de son nouveau maître. Harry était puissant, et même le plus puissant sorcier qui soit, mais en tant que dragon, il était un nouveau-né, alors que Kev' avait près de 2000 ans, les dragons grandissaient en force avec l'âge, et celui-ci avait été bénis par rien de moins que Merlin, Morgane et Arthur, le souffle d'Harry sembla soudainement être un briquet en face d'un lance-flamme.

Les flammes du dragon rouge étaient d'un blanc pur, et là où celles d'Harry avait blessé les détraqueurs, celles de Kev' les réduisirent en cendres.

Les détraqueurs, malgré leur attitudes étaient des créatures intelligentes, ils avaient compris le danger que représentait Harry et c'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient unis pour lui faire face, ils voulaient le mettre à bas avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus dangereux. Mais face à ce nouvel adversaire, ils préfèrent fuir ! La vague de ténèbres se fragmenta en des centaines de petites silhouettes noires et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions.

Harry et Kev' en prirent quelques-uns en chasse, mais contrairement aux détraqueurs, eux restaient visibles aux moldus, et donc, ils ne purent aller bien loin, la majorité des anciens gardiens réussit donc à s'enfuir.

Les deux dragons hurlèrent de rage avant de se poser à côté du groupe compact d'humains qui avait combattus. Harry reprit son apparence, et Kev' reprit sa taille de dragon de poche, pour se percher sur l'épaule de son maître.

Ben et Charlie encadrèrent instantanément le jeune roi, qui, après avoir longuement repris son souffle, se tourna vers un des aurors :

« Où se trouve le responsable ? »

Encore secoué l'auror ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois en silence, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un vieil homme avec un œil artificiel et une jambe de bois sortis des rangs :

« Au moins une trentaine de personnes ont été embrassées, votre majesté, et sans doute y'en aurait-il eu plus sans votre intervention. »

Harry hocha la tête, il ne s'était pas encore occupé de Maugrey, le vieil auror était clairement contre les mages noirs, mais il avait aussi été un proche de Dumbledore, en cela, et même s'il lui reconnaissait d'indéniables capacités, le roi ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

« Merci, Maugrey. Puisque vous semblez être en charge, je veux un rapport précis des pertes dès demain ! »

Le vieux guerrier compris que c'était une ouverture, s'il prouvait sa loyauté et son efficacité, il aurait de nouveau un rôle à jouer dans la chute de Voldemort, mais s'il ne donnait pas satisfaction au jeune roi, il pourrait tout aussi bien aller se pendre, car il n'aurait plus rien.

« Ben, Charlie, nous allons au ministère, je veux être sûr que ce n'était pas juste une diversion, et ensuite à Poudlard. Nous rentrerons après. »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent, et ils apparurent rapidement dans l'atrium, qui était sous bonne garde, un nombre conséquent d'aurors et d'autres sorciers étaient présents et surveillaient toutes les entrées possibles.

Reconnaissant le roi, ils baissèrent tous leurs baguettes, et inclinèrent la tête avec respect, jusqu'à ce que le ministre de la guerre nouvellement nommé apparaisse :

« Votre majesté, nous sommes tous ravis de vous voir sain et sauf, visiblement tout ceci n'était pas une diversion, nous avons des rapports réguliers venant de Pré-au-Lard, Poudlard, Azkaban, et Sainte-Mangouste. Il semblerait que Tom n'ait pas voulu mettre en péril le peu d'homme qu'il lui reste.»

Harry hocha la tête, c'était assez logique, le seigneur des tarés voyait ses mangemorts le déserter peu à peu, il avait donc décider de frapper un grand coup, sans pour autant risquer ses hommes.

« Bien, envoyer une équipe ou deux sur le chemin de traverse pour faire le décompte, et aider les autres. Les jumeaux sont là ? »

Kingsley approuva, et les deux rouquins rejoignirent leur roi, qui sourit de les voir égaux à eux-mêmes, à faire les pitres.

« Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, puis à Poudlard, ensuite nous rentrerons, je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus. Monsieur le ministre, j'ai demandé à Maugrey un rapport des pertes sur le chemin de traverse, j'attends que vous et lui me le présentiez demain matin. »

Le grand auror noir hocha la tête, et le groupe de jeunes gens disparut pour les trois balais. Mais comme l'avait dit Kingsley, l'attaque n'était pas une diversion, Tom avait réellement voulut frapper le chemin de traverse, un des grands centres de la vie sorcière.

Une fois rassuré concernant le village et sa précieuse école, Harry et son escorte, retournèrent donc au manoir Potter, où les attendait Colin, Théo et Drago.

Le petit serpentard brun grilla la priorité à son ami blond, et sauta au cou du roi en pleurant de soulagement.

Harry, tout épuisé qu'il soit, le souleva de terre et le serra tendrement contre lui en murmurant :

« Chut mon petit Théo, je n'ai rien tu vois, aucun d'entre nous n'a quoique ce soit. Mon petit serpent, calme toi, je t'en prie. »

Mais Théo était au-delà de la raison, même quand Drago avait été enlevé par Dumbledore, il n'avait pas eu aussi peur, l'idée de perdre Harry, le terrorisait. Le jeune roi avait été la première personne réellement forte à l'aider et l'aimer, certes Drago et les autres garçons de son année, l'avaient toujours soutenus, mais ils étaient dans la même situation que lui, soumis à leurs parents et à leurs choix. Mais Harry, quand il était entré dans sa vie, était libre, il était un adulte, quelqu'un qui avait un vrai pouvoir, qui pouvait réellement le protégé, et il l'avait fait. Harry avait veillé sur lui, l'avait aimé, lui avait permis de se reconstruire tout doucement, Harry était quasiment le monde de Théo, seul Drago avait une petit place dans ce monde, mais simplement comme frère. Alors qu'Harry était un père, un amant, un protecteur, un homme puissant, qui avait le pouvoir de le protéger de tout.

Théo était réellement terroriser à l'idée de voir disparaître cet homme, parce qu'il ignorait ce que pourrait devenir sa vie sans lui.

Harry, tout en le tenant toujours dans ses bras, dit :

« Bien, allons-nous coucher. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et chacun gagna ses appartements, Colin qui était tout de même assez secoué par la soirée et la détresse de Théo, se retrouva soudainement percher dans les bras de Charlie qui lui demanda s'il souhaitait dormir avec l'un d'eux. Le châtain approuva et murmura en rougissant :

« Toi et Ben, si vous voulez-bien. »

L'avalonien et le dresseur de dragon échangèrent un sourire attendris, et approuvèrent :

« Pas de soucis, petit lion, nous serons ravis de te servir de peluches. »

Colin rougit de plus belle, mais passa ses bras autour du cou du roux, et se laissa porter dans une chambre en compagnie des deux plus âgés de leur groupe.

Les jumeaux, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Théo, se joignirent au roi, et ce fut à 5 qu'ils s'entassèrent dans le lit, Théo blottis entre Harry et Drago et les jumeaux derrière eux.

Le petit serpentard eut une nuit agitée, mais aucun de ceux qui l'entourait ne le lui reprocha, à chaque cauchemars, ils le consolèrent tous de leur mieux. La nuit fut donc assez courte pour les 5 garçons, mais quand les premiers rayons du soleil se firent connaître, Théo semblas enfin s'endormir profondément, et calmement.

Harry lui jeta un petit sort assourdissant et dévisagea son petit ami :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait perturbé à ce point. »

Drago caressa doucement les cheveux de son camarade et répondit :

« Il tient énormément à toi, pas de façon romantique, mais tu es son tuteur, son protecteur, son premier amant, tu es toujours prêt à le câliner, à lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes. Il est mort de peur à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je crois qu'il pense que tu es le seul « adulte » à l'aimer, il a peur de devenir orphelin une nouvelle fois, et comme il est extrêmement fragile avec tout ce que son connard de géniteur lui a fait subir, il imagine toujours le pire. »

Harry embrassa le front du serpentard brun en murmurant :

« Mon pauvre petit Théo. »

Drago hocha la tête :

« Oui… Je pense qu'il faut le pousser à voir d'autres « adultes », Ben et Charlie seront bien pour lui, il faudrait les pousser à s'en occuper régulièrement, pour qu'il intègre le fait qu'il a d'autres référents que toi. »

Le roi approuva, Drago avait raison, les deux plus âgés de leur groupe seraient parfaits pour veiller sur Théo. Il embrassa chacun des garçons et dit :

« Je dois aller travailler, je vais passer voir Ben et Charlie pour que l'un d'eux vous rejoigne, vous avez besoin de dormir un peu plus.

\- Toi aussi, mon ange.

\- Je sais, mon petit dragon, mais je dois gérer les suites de l'attaque. Je me reposerais ce soir, en attendant, prenez soin de notre petit serpent ! »

Les autres promirent sans difficulté, et le jeune roi alla se préparer pour sa journée.

Une fois douché, il se rendit dans l'appartement où se trouvaient les trois autres garçons et sourit en voyant Colin, qui semblait minuscule, prit en sandwich entre les deux armoires à glaces qu'étaient Ben et Charlie.

Délicatement, il réveilla Charlie qui grogna avant de le reconnaitre et de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant :

« Désolé, Charlie, mais je dois aller travailler, est-ce que tu pourrais aller t'occuper de Théo ? Il a besoin d'un « grand » pour le réconforter. »

Le rouquin approuva et quitta doucement le lit, ce à quoi Colin se blottit davantage contre l'avalonien, faisant sourire les deux garçons réveillés. Harry profita de l'occasion, Charlie ne portait qu'un boxer, largement distendue par une remarquable érection matinale, et le jeune roi l'embrassa profondément tout en caressant le membre tendu à travers le sous-vêtement :

« Si j'avais le temps ! »

Charlie grogna :

« Allumeur ! »

Le brun ricana, et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de répondre :

« Je te promet de me rattraper. »

Le dresseur de dragon marmonna :

« T'as intérêt, sinon je m'occuperais de toi devant tout le monde. »

Harry sourit, l'embrassa de nouveau, et lâcha avant de disparaître :

« Je note. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'oublia pas d'emmener Kev' avec lui, et il se déplaça au ministère. Bien qu'il puisse apparaître directement dans son bureau, il préférait toujours passer par l'atrium, cela permettais aux gens de le voir, et donc de savoir qu'il était présent. Les sorciers qu'il croisa le saluèrent tous avec une admiration nouvelle, déjà les rumeurs enflaient, s'il les écoutait, il aurait à lui seul détruit tous les détraqueurs, les sorciers britanniques étaient de véritables machines à potins.

Dans l'antichambre de son bureau, il trouva Maugrey, Kingsley, Amélia, Lady Londubat, Monsieur Stein, et son secrétaire, l'attendant. Il avait hésité un instant à l'idée de garder Percy comme secrétaire, car malgré tout, il restait un homme très efficace, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, le ressentiment qu'il avait envers lui était bien trop grand. Aussi, sur les conseils d'Amélia et Augusta, il avait choisi Kyle Witley, qui était celui qui avait percé à jour le secret de Dumbledore concernant son ascendance royale. Kyle avait été un serdaigle de 6ème année quand Harry était entré à Poudlard, et était profondément dévoué à sa tâche et à son roi.

La réunion débuta dès que la porte du bureau ce fut refermée.

« Maugrey ? »

Le vieil auror lui tendit un dossier :

« Une quarantaine de victimes, majesté, quelques blessés mais rien de bien grave. 4 aurors ont été embrassés, mais le peuple semble globalement « satisfait » votre démonstration de puissance, et le fait qu'il y ait eu aussi peu de victimes vu le nombre de détraqueurs, leur font classer cela comme étant une attaque ratée, votre majesté. »

Harry grogna, quarante personne avaient vus leur âmes être aspirées hors de leur corps, et les gens voyaient ça comme une victoire !

« Kyle, j'aimerais que tu me trouve les noms des victimes et les adresses de leurs familles, je veux leur envoyer mes condoléances ! – Le secrétaire approuva – Bien Monsieur Stein, des nouvelles ?

\- Nous étudions les traductions que vous nous avez fournies, votre majesté, nous espérons pouvoir fournir un sortilège efficace d'ici deux à trois semaines.

\- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire ! Mais c'est un problème très urgent, essayez de réduire ce délai. – Le ministre de la recherche hocha la tête – Autre chose ?

\- J'ai pris la liberté de rédigé une tribune en votre nom, majesté, pour qu'elle soit publié dans la gazette.

\- Merci Kyle, je regarderais cela. Maugrey, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez aucun poste officiel ?

\- J'étais trop proche d'Albus, je comprends parfaitement, majesté. Il semblerait que j'ai oublié mes propres principes de vigilance. Mais si cela peut vous satisfaire, je suis prêt à subir tous les tests que vous souhaitez pour vous assurer que je n'ai jamais eu connaissance des basses manœuvres d'Albus. »

Harry le dévisagea un moment, en silence, puis lâcha :

« Faites un serment magique, ici et maintenant, jurant que ne saviez rien des projets de Dumbledore et que vous ne me trahirez jamais, et je vous promets une place parfaite pour vous ! »

Le vieil homme, tout en étant conscient que certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires en temps de guerre, avait été révulsé quand il avait lu le compte-rendu du procès de Dumbledore. Lui-même avait perdu ses deux enfants et sa femme face aux suivant de Grindelwald, et le plan d'Albus pour mener le garçon à la mort et apparaître comme le grand sauveur lui avait fait amèrement regretter de ne pas l'avoir sous la main pour le torturer longuement. Alastor Maugrey était peut-être un homme bourru, et dur, mais pour lui, comme pour la grande majorité des sorciers, les enfants étaient sacrés !

Aussi le vieil auror ne fit aucune difficulté et prêta serment, la lumière dorée qui l'entoura prouva sa bonne foi, et Harry sourit :

« Parfait, Maugrey, voici ce que souhaite vous voir accomplir, vous allez me créer un corps d'élite, un groupe de combattants aptes à se défendre que ce soit par magie, grâce aux arts martiaux moldus ou sorciers, aux armes blanches et à feu, tous ! Je veux qu'ils soient capables de se battre et de triompher quelles que soit les conditions ! Vous aurez un budget conséquent pour cela, et Arthur Weasley se fera surement un plaisir de vous renseigner concernant les points qui vous sont étrangers. Ce corps d'élite aura le droit d'utiliser l'impérium et l'avada, mais jamais le doloris, aussi devront-ils tous prêter un serment magique de ne jamais abuser des pouvoirs exceptionnels que je compte leurs conférer ! Cherchez les partout, à la sortie de l'école, parmi les fonctionnaires, les commerçants, je me moque de leur ascendance, je me moque qu'ils soient loup-garou ou demi-elfe, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils soient les meilleurs guerriers que l'on ait jamais vu ! Vous pouvez faire cela ? »

Dire que le projet enthousiasma le vieux guerrier serait un euphémisme, enfin on lui donnait les moyens de former de vrais combattants, des soldats par simplement des aurors, mais des guerriers forgés dans le feu de la guerre !

« Je ferais tout pour, votre majesté, vous avez ma parole que cela n'échoueras pas par manque d'implication de ma part !

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, ne perdez pas de temps, et allez-y. »

Remonté à bloc, Maugrey quitta le bureau du roi pour aller directement trouver Arthur Weasley.

« Bien, je suis sûr que Maugrey va faire de l'excellent travail, Kingsley, ce sera à vous de superviser ce groupe. – Le ministre approuva – Monsieur Stein, je veux qu'une partie de vos chercheurs, se consacrent à un éventuel moyen de rendre leurs âmes ont victimes des détraqueurs, même si je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusion, je veux tout de même être certain de savoir si c'est possible ou pas !

\- Bien, votre majesté.

\- Parfait, quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai transmis à Kyle un premier jet sommaire du nouveau code pénal, majesté.

\- Je lirais ça. Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, Kyle, qu'elle est la suite ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous avec la ministre Marchebank et la directrice de Poudlard, dans 45 minutes, majesté.

\- D'accord, Kyle, fais-moi porter du café s'il te plaît, et reste ! Je vais lire ta tribune. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

À part le secrétaire, les autres personnes se retirèrent, et Harry s'assit confortablement sur un canapé pour lire le communiqué pondu par son secrétaire.

« Vous semblez épuisé, majesté. »

Le jeune roi sourit :

« Je le suis, Kyle. La bataille d'hier m'a pris pas mal d'énergie, et Théo à très mal réagit à l'idée de me savoir en danger, il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

\- Le pauvre, mais vu les bruits qui courent sur la façon dont il a été maltraité… »

Harry acquiesça :

« Oui, il est très dépendant de moi, peut-être trop, et malheureusement je n'ai pas assez de temps à lui consacrer.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il sait que vous faites votre maximum, majesté.

\- Oh je n'ai pas de doute sur ce point, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le regretter, il mérite toute l'attention du monde pour contrebalancer ce qu'il a subit. »

Le secrétaire sourit, quand on lui avait annoncé que le roi voulait le rencontrer il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir. Puis quand ce dernier lui avait proposé de devenir son secrétaire, il l'avait assez mal pris, il était un enquêteur, certes il n'était pas un auror, mais il passait derrière eux, rassemblant les preuves, détectant les cachettes, en somme il n'avait rien d'un secrétaire. Mais le roi lui avait présenté le poste d'une façon différente, il avait besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer sans crainte, de quelqu'un de brillant et d'organiser, ce dernier point lui faisant cruellement défaut. Cela avait aidé, mais il avait fallu que Lady Bones le pousse pour qu'il accepte de faire un essai, et il n'avait pas fallu trois jours pour qu'il soit irrémédiablement dévoué à son roi.

Ce garçon de, 5 ans son cadet, était un homme admirable, dur avec ses ennemis, mais prévenant avec ses amis, il veillait sur ses proches et avait une vrai vision de ce que devrait être le monde sorcier, et Kyle avait été conquis par cette vision, et par l'homme. Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon était un homme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie !

Inconscient des pensées de son secrétaire, Harry termina la lecture du communiqué et conclus :

« C'est très bien, Kyle, je vois que tu as parfaitement compris mon point de vue, et que tu sais le rendre audible ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Assieds-toi cinq minutes, et prends un café avec moi. »

Sans dire que ce soit journalier, il était courant qu'ils partagent un moment simple comme celui-ci, et Kyle se sentait chanceux de cela.

« Comment va Julian ?

\- Bien, majesté, nous pensons nous marier dans quelques semaines, ce qui me fait penser… J'aurais une requête.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais, et Julian aussi, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer, que vous soyez présent à la cérémonie et à la réception. »

Harry sourit :

« J'adorerais, mais tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un mariage tout simple ? Si je viens, je serais accompagné de nombreux gardes, et tes invités vont devoirs faire face à tout un tas de vérifications et de problèmes, il n'y aura aucune spontanéité possible de leur part. J'ai peur que ma présence gâche la fête, et je m'en voudrais. Je suis très touché de ta demande, mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de refuser, cependant – Il se leva et attrapa une enveloppe sur son bureau – j'ai quelque chose pour vous deux. »

Kyle ouvrit l'enveloppe et rougit :

« C'est beaucoup trop, majesté ! »

Le roi chassa la protestation :

« Non, ce n'est rien, tu m'avais laissé entendre que vous n'aviez pas les moyens de partir en voyages de noces, et bien voilà. Le portauloin vous mèneras dans une demeure des Black situées aux Seychelles, et gérer par deux elfes qui s'occupent des différentes propriétés étrangères. Profitez-en. »

Kyle en tomba à genoux :

« Merci, votre majesté, je ne saurais dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant, et je sais que Julian le sera tout autant. »

Harry lui prit la main et le fit se relever :

« Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te plaise, soyez heureux toi et Julian, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Le jeune homme approuva, et après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, ils finirent leur café tout en parlant de choses sans importances. Puis le travail reprit, Harry parcourus le projet de code pénal qu'Amélia lui avait remis en attendant la venue de la ministre de l'éducation et de McGonagall.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry avait découvert que la grande majorité des lois sorcières étaient de véritables reliques, des textes qui dataient de plusieurs siècles, certains remontant même jusqu'à la fondation de Poudlard, et toutes ces lois étaient toujours valables. Ainsi il était permis à un père de battre femme et enfants jusqu'à la mort, tant qu'il ne les achevait pas à l'aide d'un sortilège impardonnable, il ne serait pas inquiété. Mais fort heureusement, même les sorciers britanniques, si obtus qu'ils soient avaient cessés d'appliquer les lois les plus barbares, cependant elles restaient toujours inscrites dans les textes. Cela sans même parler des coutumes, qu'on pouvait assimiler au système de jurisprudence moldu à la différence que les dites coutumes devaient être répétées au moins trois fois sur un période de plus de 90 ans, pour être effective, d'où l'expression « une fois n'est pas coutume ».

Tout cela avait créé un ensemble de lois tellement compliqué et alambiqué que seuls quelques très rares sorciers pouvaient se targuer d'être expert dans ce domaine. Le pire étant qu'il n'existait pas de recueil intégral des lois effectives, il fallait farfouiller dans des centaines d'ouvrages pour avoir une idée à peu près juste de ce qu'étaient les lois du monde magique britannique. Harry avait pensé pendant un court moment à mettre en place un système simple, ou le bon sens prévaudrait, malheureusement il était très vite revenu sur son idée, car le bon sens et la morale était des notions bien trop relatives pour servirent de justice.

Pour le moment, le projet d'Amelia était basique, couvrant le vol, le meurtre, les abus physiques et moraux et la mise en danger du Secret, mais rien de plus, car comme souvent, il fallait qu'un cas original se présente pour que la loi change. Cependant cela restait un progrès incommensurable, et le jeune roi en était très satisfait.

Il était en train d'annoter le manuscrit que lui avait laissé la ministre de la justice, quand Kyle frappa et entra :

« Majesté, Lady Marchebank et le directeur McGonagall.

\- Fais les entrer, Kyle. »

Les deux vieilles dames s'inclinèrent et il leur fit signe de s'installer dans le coin salon.

« Mesdames, c'est toujours un plaisir. Bien, alors où en sommes-nous ? »

Après avoir échangé un regard, McGonagall pris la parole :

« Votre majesté, les nouvelles subventions que vous avez allouées à l'école nous ont permis de restaurer les parties les plus abimées du château, et de renouveler une part de notre matériel. Je sais que vous aviez espéré que cet argent serve à payer dignement nos professeurs, mais ils ont tous préférés qu'il soit utilisé de cette façon. Mon remplaçant est arrivé il y a quelques jours, et je suis ravie de dire qu'il est particulièrement efficace, concernant l'histoire, nous avons dû démarcher à l'étranger, mais quelques personnes semblent intéressées. Pour les potions, nous avons beaucoup plus de succès, même si le nombre de nouveaux maîtres dans cette matière à dramatiquement chuter depuis une quinzaine d'années. – Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pas besoin de chercher le pourquoi de cette baisse – Oui, la baisse du nombre de maîtres coïncide avec l'arrivé de Severus. Pour ce qui est de la divination, de la même façon que pour l'histoire, nous avons dû démarcher à l'étranger, avec beaucoup moins de succès, il semblerait que les voyants soient de plus en plus rares dans toute l'Europe. Par contre, pour l'apprentissage des mondes moldus et sorciers, nous avons de nombreux candidats, visiblement certains de nos anciens élèves nés de moldus se sont longuement mordus les lèvres devant la qualité des cours d'étude des moldus. Pour l'initiation au monde sorcier, j'ai reçu une candidate dont j'aimerais parler avec vous. – Harry lui fit signe de continuer – Il s'agit de Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Je vois mal qui serait plus indiqué que Lady Malefoy pour initier les jeunes nés de moldus à notre monde. Mais la décision vous appartient, madame la directrice. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un de plus qualifié, engagez-le.

\- Très bien, votre majesté, je verrais ce point. Sinon, concernant votre suggestion, nous avons fait venir plusieurs briseurs de sorts de Gringots pour étudier la potentielle malédiction sur le poste de DCFM, et il semblerait qu'effectivement il existe bien une malédiction. De ce que les briseurs de sorts ont détecté, elle aurait été lancée par Tom Jedusor quand mon prédécesseur lui aurait refusé la place. Mais ils n'ont pas pût trouver l'objet sur laquelle la malédiction repose, je pense qu'il serait bon de vérifier la chambre des secrets de Serpentard.

\- Oui, vous avez certainement raison, je passerais ce soir ou demain, faites en sorte que Bill Weasley et un de ses collègue soient présents, à nous trois, s'il l'objet se trouve dans la chambre, nous devrions pouvoir en venir à bout. Autre chose concernant l'école ?

\- Non votre majesté.

\- Très bien, à vous madame la ministre.

\- Votre majesté, mon équipe et moi-même avons soigneusement étudié les programmes actuels et ceux du passé, le constat est affligeant, ce que nous demandons aujourd'hui à des élèves de dernière année, était exigé pour des élèves passant leurs BUSES. Depuis quarante ans environ, le niveau à dramatiquement baissé, et encore une fois le responsable en est l'ancien directeur. Bien que j'ignore pourquoi. »

Harry soupira :

« Dumbledore avait un complexe de supériorité de la taille de Poudlard, et il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque lui fasse de l'ombre. En baissant le niveau des élèves, il se démarquait un peu plus du « commun des mortels ». Le problème va maintenant être de faire remonter le niveau, je pense qu'à part les élèves de première année, et peut-être ceux de seconde, il est trop tard pour les autres. Je crois aussi qu'il y a une trop grande part de théorie dans les cours dispensés, mais je suivrais évidemment votre avis sur ce point. Sinon, j'ai discuté avec le service des transports, il est tout à fait possible d'installer un centre de cheminée sur les terres de l'école, avec un système de sécurité interdisant à toute personne n'étant pas élève de l'utiliser. Le problème serait la poudre de cheminette, les quantités qu'il faudrait fournir couteraient une fortune. D'autant que si les sorciers ont tous une cheminée, ce n'est pas le cas des moldus, les portauloins réutilisables couteraient plus cher à l'achat, mais serait plus rentables sur le long terme. Je pense donc qu'il serait plus avantageux d'adopter un système proche de celui des moldus, à savoir des bus, évidemment magiques, qui passeraient prendre les élèves le matin et les ramèneraient le soir. A priori la majorité des futurs externes, seront des nés de moldus, donc j'ai fait faire une petite estimation du temps nécessaires au ramassage scolaire, et c'est très encourageant, même en allant chercher les élèves devant chez eux. Pour les élèves nés de parents sorciers, ces derniers peuvent tout à fait transplanner devant les grilles le matin, en allant au travail, et le soir ils pourraient prendre également le bus. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que si les gens veulent bien penser différemment, il n'y a aucune raison que ce qui fonctionne chez les moldus ne puisse pas fonctionner chez nous. »

Les deux femmes approuvèrent, avec un peu de bonne volonté, rien n'était impossible, surtout pas en alliant magie et technologie moldu.

« Sinon, qu'en est-il de l'idée d'accueillir des élèves plus jeunes ? »

Ce fut la ministre de l'éducation qui répondit :

« Eh bien, rien ne s'y oppose, votre majesté, bien sûr cela nécessiterait un investissement conséquent, entre autre concernant les aménagements, nous ne pouvons pas laisser de jeunes enfants vadrouiller dans les couloirs, déjà qu'à onze ans ils se perdent facilement. Ensuite, il nous faudrait trouver des spécialistes de l'enfance, ne le prend pas mal Minerva, mais je doute que les professeurs actuels puissent gérer efficacement de jeunes enfants, on ne se comporte par de la même façon avec des enfants qu'avec des pré-adolescents et adolescents. »

La directrice de l'école sourit, elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, mais elle était la première reconnaître qu'il y avait un monde entre passer un moment à garder un enfant, et lui faire la classe.

« Je ne suis pas vexée, Griselda, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Cependant, il n'existe pas de gens spécialisés dans l'éducation des enfants, du moins pas dans un cadre scolaire. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je m'en doutais un peu, nous avons deux solutions, soit recruter des mères dont les enfants sont grands, comme Molly, soit faire suivre à de jeunes maîtres des cours de pédagogie chez les moldus. J'ai rendez-vous avec le premier ministre moldu cette après-midi, nous devrions pouvoir trouver un accord pour qu'il mette des gens de confiance à notre disposition pour apprendre à nos futurs professeurs la façon adéquate d'enseigner à un groupe d'enfants. »

Les deux femmes approuvèrent, ce que le roi allait demander n'était pas grand-chose, et elles lui faisaient confiance pour se montrer suffisamment diplomate et ferme pour mettre en place une relation solide avec le gouvernement moldu.

« Bien, mesdames, y'a-t-il autre chose ? »

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête et se retirèrent, et Harry appela :

« Kyle, quoi d'autre ? »

Le jeune homme entra en répondant :

« Pour ce matin, vous avez terminé les rendez-vous, vous avez le premier ministre moldu à 14h, le ministre Shacklebolt se propose pour vous accompagner, puisqu'il est le seul à l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Très bien, pas d'autre sécurité ! Je ne dois pas donner l'impression d'avoir besoin qu'on me tienne la main, je vais déjà avoir assez de mal à me faire prendre au sérieux. »

Kyle fit clairement la moue, mais acquiesça :

« Très bien, votre majesté, mais peut-être devriez-vous prendre le dragon avec vous. »

Kev' leva une paupière paresseuse et siffla :

« Le dragon à nom, blondinet ! »

Kyle sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre :

« Il parle ! »

Harry sourit :

« Brillamment déduit, Kyle. Kev' parle l'anglais moderne, et bien d'autres langues. »

Le secrétaire rougit, et bredouilla :

« Mes excuses, heu… monsieur Kev' ? Mais je… j'ignorais que les dragons parlaient. »

Le saurien voleta pour venir faire face au secrétaire, qui se voyait déjà finir rôtis, mais à la place, le petit dragon se tourna vers le roi :

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris dans ton harem, celui-là ? Il est choupi non ? »

Le roi sourit alors que Kyle aurait pût servir de feu rouge aux moldus, et répondit :

« Parce que, quand je l'ai connus il était déjà fiancé, et que je refuse de briser un couple, mais tu as raison, il est très choupi. »

Le secrétaire hésitait entre tenter de creuser un trou dans le sol pour se cacher, et se rengorger à l'idée que le roi, son roi, si beau et fort, le trouvait à son goût.

« Tu pourrais faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues ! »

Harry sourit de plus belle :

« Kev', arrête de l'embarrasser ! »

Le dragon affiche une moue boudeuse :

« Maieeuuh ! C'est drôle ! »

Le roi gronda :

« Kev' ! Ca suffit. »

Le saurien lui tira la langue puis retourna sur son coussin en gardant le museau en l'air dans une attitude hautaine qui fit rire les deux humains.

Harry se tourna vers son secrétaire :

« Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, Kyle. Si tu avais été seul, j'aurais effectivement tenté ma chance, mais je ne jouerais jamais les briseurs de couple ! Épouse ton Julian, et soyez heureux, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »

Le blond sourit, il ressentait un mélange d'émotions dont il ne savait que faire. D'un côté il était fier d'avoir attiré le désir de son roi, mais il était aussi gêné à l'idée de leurs futurs rapports, sans compter le fait qu'il aimait sincèrement son fiancé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer la pointe de regret à l'idée que Julian n'était pas Harry. De là naissait une certaine culpabilité, ce qui le perturbait encore davantage. Harry sembla comprendre, et mis les choses au clair :

« Kyle, tu sais que j'ai plusieurs amants, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul que j'aime de façon romantique, et même si tu es très mignon et que je t'aime bien, tu n'aurais jamais pu être celui-là. N'ai pas de regrets, sur ce qui aurait pu être, ton Julian est très beau, ne perds pas de temps à te demander ce qui aurait pu se passer, profite de lui, aimes-le tous les jours, fais lui l'amour dès que tu le peux, et tu verras que tu ne regretteras rien. »

Le secrétaire sourit un peu tristement :

« Je sais cela, majesté. Je n'aurais jamais été qu'un amant parmi d'autres, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de fantasmer. »

Harry sourit :

« Effectivement, tu peux fantasmer autant que tu veux, tant que cela n'affecte pas notre relation, je ne te ferais jamais d'avances, donc ne cherche pas à interpréter des signes qui n'existerons pas ! Tu es mon secrétaire en qui j'ai confiance, et un ami, point. On est d'accord ? »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête :

« Oui, votre majesté.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, reprenons notre journée, et tu as raison Kev' viendras avec moi, il sera parfait pour rappeler au premier ministre ce que notre monde est.

\- En effet, majesté.

\- Fais nous monter à déjeuner, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme approuva, et ils déjeunèrent tout en travaillant sur différents papiers.

Harry passa la grande majorité de son temps sur le projet de code pénal de sa ministre de la justice, puis, peu avant 14h, Kingsley apparus.

« Votre majesté, il est presque l'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je sais Kingsley. Le temps de me changer, et nous partons. »

Le jeune roi ne s'embarrassait pas de vêtements formels quand il était à son bureau, en l'occurrence il portait un jean et une chemise confortables, mais pour un rendez-vous avec le premier ministre moldu, c'était évidemment hors de question. Un claquement de doigt transforma ses vêtements simples en un ensemble de haut-couture, comprenant un pantalon gris anthracite, une chemise d'un vert sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, un gilet de la même couleur que le pantalon mais rehaussé de broderies d'or, et une robe de combat noir. Ceci sans compter sa couronne et, bien évidemment, Excalibur reposant à son côté.

Kev' vint se percher sur ses épaules, et Harry se tourna vers son ministre :

« Suffisamment royal ? »

L'ancien auror approuva :

« Tout à fait, votre majesté, et le fait de porter un mélange de vêtements moldus et sorciers sera surement apprécié. »

Le 10 downing street, était protégé par magie depuis qu'il était devenus le siège du gouvernement, et seuls quelques sorciers triés sur le volet pouvait y transplanner, Kingsley était de ceux-là, et bien qu'Harry aurait pût ignorer totalement les barrières, ce fut son ministre de la guerre qui le fit transplanner.

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau même du premier ministre, en face de l'homme qui était à la tête de la Grande-Bretagne moldu.

Le premier ministre était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux roux déjà rares et mêlés de gris, au teint vif des rouquins, et portants quelques kilos en trop. Son regard bleu se posa alternativement sur ses trois visiteurs, trahissant son incertitude, il avait vaguement été informé que Fudge était tombé, remplacé par une femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de rencontrer, et que cette dernière avait également abandonnée sa charge, mais personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi.

Cependant à voir ce garçon arborer une couronne, il était évident que soit il était victime d'une farce, ce qui l'étonnerait tout de même beaucoup, soit que ce gamin était roi du monde magique, et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de traiter avec un gosse.

Tout cela fut visible dans ses yeux, et Harry musela sa colère, l'homme ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il le considérait déjà de haut.

Kingsley s'avança :

« Monsieur le premier ministre, permettez-moi de vous présenter sa majesté Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, souverain du royaume magique de Camelot. »

Le regard du moldu se porta directement sur l'épée que le gamin avait sur la hanche, ce à quoi Harry lâcha :

« C'est en effet, Excalibur, monsieur le premier ministre. »

Le premier ministre dévisagea le garçon et déglutît, le regard émeraude de l'adolescent recelait une volonté de fer et un pouvoir que même lui, simple moldu, pouvait sentir.

« C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. »

Le dragon siffla méchamment dans sa direction le faisant sursauter, et Kingsley ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry les pris de vitesse tous les deux :

« Soyons clairs, monsieur le premier ministre, je n'ai peut-être que 16 ans, mais j'ai mis à bas, le ministre Fudge, et le professeur Dumbledore, cela avant même de découvrir que j'étais roi, je n'aurais aucun mal à vous faire tomber également. Si vous l'ignorez, apprenez qu'en tant qu'héritier d'Arthur Pendragon, je suis en droit de réclamer la souveraineté sur toute la Grande-Bretagne, sorcière et moldue ! Il y a eu de nombreux pactes magiques pour assurer que quel que soit le moldu qui trône dans votre monde, il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner face à moi ! Dois-je aller à Buckingham et réclamer mon droit, parce que vous voulez jouer au plus fin avec moi ? Je suis venu ici pour mettre en place des relations saines entre les deux mondes, contrairement à mes prédécesseurs je ne considère pas les moldus comme inférieurs aux sorciers, alors ne me faites pas l'affront de vous croire supérieur à moi sous prétexte que je suis un adolescent ! »

Le ministre déglutît, Fudge avait été un crétin imbu de lui-même, et Dumbledore un loup déguisé en agneau, mais les deux étaient des politiciens avisés, savoir que ce gamin… ce jeune homme, les avait détruits tous les deux, prouvait qu'il serait stupide de le sous-estimer à cause de son âge. Or, si chez les sorciers, il suffisait d'acheter les voix pour se faire élire, chez les moldus il fallait beaucoup plus d'intelligence pour parvenir à diriger un pays, et donc le premier ministre n'était pas stupide.

Cela sans même parler de la menace de revendiquer le trône moldus, il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce jeune homme lui disait la vérité, ce n'était clairement pas son genre de mentir, bien sûr il ne ferait jamais, du moins pas ouvertement, mais il pourrait très bien diriger en coulisse, derrière la reine et un autre premier ministre. En plus de ces deux points, il y avait aussi la magie qui transpirait par tous les pores du jeune homme, et même un moldu comme lui pouvait sentir à quel point ce jeune roi était puissant.

Il avait joué, et avait perdu, cet héritier d'Arthur Pendragon, était venu à lui dans l'espoir de changer les relations entre les deux mondes, et lui venait de se montrer aussi stupide que l'avait été Fudge avec lui.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses, votre majesté, vous avez parfaitement raison, je n'aurais jamais dût me montrer aussi condescendant. »

Le regard du roi sembla plonger au fond de son âme, et pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était peut-être le cas, puis l'émeraude se réchauffa sensiblement et le jeune homme sourit :

« Excuses acceptées, monsieur le premier ministre, je veux bien comprendre qu'il soit difficile pour un homme de votre importance et qui à l'âge d'être mon père de me voir autrement que comme un gamin ! Cependant, si je n'ai effectivement que 16 ans, apprenez qu'outre mon statut royal, je suis aussi celui qui a affronté le plus puissant mage noir que l'on ait jamais vu depuis des siècles, pas moins de 5 fois ! Je me suis battus, j'ai risqué ma vie, et vu des proches mourir, alors ne faites plus jamais l'erreur de me voir comme un adolescent capricieux et ignorant ! »

Le ministre hocha lentement la tête, et murmura :

« Vous êtes celui que vos semblables appelle le survivant ?

\- En effet.

\- Fudge avait peur de vous, et il avait visiblement raison, puisque vous l'avez conduit à sa perte. »

Harry lâcha un grognement méprisant :

« Cette loque stupide et lâche, a creusé sa propre tombe en refusant d'admettre le retour de Tom Jedusor. Enfin, passons, aujourd'hui il est à sa place, en prison, et cette vieille chèvre de Dumbledore a été exécutée. La liste de mes ennemis ne se résume plus qu'à Tom et aux quelques rares chiens qui le suivent. J'espère en terminer rapidement avec lui. Mais d'ici là, je ne compte pas stopper toute activité dans mon royaume, d'où ma visite.

\- Je comprends, la guerre ne doit pas empêcher les gens de vivre. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire en réalité, je suis en train de faire de profond changement dans le monde sorcier, des changements que vous avez effectués depuis longtemps, mais les sorciers sont comme des blocs de pierres, dotés d'une inertie sans pareil. L'un de mes premiers chantiers, et sans doute l'un des plus importants, concerne l'éducation.

\- La base de tout.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous n'avons qu'une seule école pour tout le territoire, et cette école n'accueille les enfants que de 11 à 17 ans, avant ils sont simplement à la charge de leur familles, et après, ils doivent se débrouiller seuls pour obtenir d'éventuels diplômes supérieurs. De là découle un constat simple, nous n'avons de professeurs formés pour prendre en charge de jeunes enfants, contrairement à vous. »

Harry vit un éclair de satisfaction passé dans les yeux du ministre, et il précisa :

« Monsieur le ministre, contrairement à Fudge ou aux autres dirigeants qui l'ont précédés, je ne crois pas que les sorciers soient supérieurs aux moldus, le hasard fait que nous pouvons utiliser la magie, et pas vous, mais ce qui aurait dû être un avantage pour nous, s'est transformer en handicap. Les sorciers ont pris la détestable habitude de se reposer uniquement sur la magie, et n'ont donc jamais cherché à comprendre le monde comme l'ont fait les scientifiques moldus. Je suis parfaitement conscient, que vous avez le pouvoir de nous rayer de la carte avec les armes dont vous disposez. La magie a rendu mon peuple fainéant, et rétrograde, de par les malversations de Dumbledore j'ai grandis dans le monde moldu, ce qui fait que j'en ai une assez bonne connaissance, je sais que vous nous dépassé dans presque tous les domaines. C'est un fait, le nier ne m'apporterait rien, tant mieux si cela vous flatte, mais ne faites pas la même erreur que les sorciers, ne commencer pas à vous croire supérieur, moldus et sorciers sont avant tout humains ! Intrinsèquement égaux, ce n'est qu'aux politiciens du passé que nous devons notre retard sociétale, la curiosité a toujours été brimée, dans le monde magique, mais les sorciers ne sont pas plus stupides que les moldus, simplement on ne leur a jamais appris à se servir de leur intelligence. »

Le premier ministre hocha lentement la tête, le jeune roi avait raison, pour une fois qu'un dirigeant sorcier venait vers lui sans le prendre de haut, il aurait été stupide de sa part d'inverser les rôles.

« J'entends ce que vous dîtes, votre majesté, et j'apprécie votre franchise. C'est quelque chose de rare en politique. Mais je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider.

\- Tout simplement nous recommander des personnes aptes à former nos futurs professeurs. Des gens de confiance, proche de vous, ou de sorciers nés de moldus. Malheureusement, le complexe de supériorité des sorciers fait que les responsables de l'éducation ignorent quels sont les emplois des parents des nés de moldus. Or vous gardez une trace de tout cela, puisque chaque enfant qui intègre notre monde doit avoir une « couverture » dans le vôtre qui explique sa disparition.

\- En effet, et je n'aurais aucun problème à vous mettre en contact avec le service qui gère ces couvertures. Mais j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé en personne pour quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique.

\- Vous avez à la fois tort et raison, notre faible population fait que chaque enfant est important, donc ce n'est pas aussi anecdotique que cela. Mais il y a deux autres points, que j'aimerais voir avec vous. En premier lieu, je compte créer un orphelinat destiné aux enfants sorciers, qu'ils aient perdus leurs parents, ou que ces derniers considèrent la magie comme anormale ou maléfique. C'est malheureusement plus fréquent qu'on ne le croit. J'aurais donc besoin de votre concours sur ce point, car avant de les retirer à leur famille, il faudra mener des enquêtes, et vos services sont bien plus à même de détecter d'éventuels abus, du moins jusqu'à ce que les sorciers aient appris à connaître votre monde. L'autre point consisterait à mettre en place un service accessible aux moldus parents de sorciers, pour qu'ils aient un référent accessible vers lequel se tourner en cas de problème.

\- Tout cela me semble parfaitement censé, votre majesté, et je suis au fait de ce que vous avez subit de votre famille, j'ai d'ailleurs le regret de vous dire que les services de police et d'aide à l'enfance avaient reçus des ordres de mes prédécesseurs pour étouffer toute affaire vous mettant en cause.

\- Ceci explique cela, je m'étonnais que personne ne se soit jamais intéressé à mon cas. J'imagine que Dumbledore et Fudge ont lourdement insistés.

\- En effet, mon prédécesseur m'a avoué lors de la passation de pouvoir qu'il avait tout de même rassemblé un certain nombre de témoignages prouvant les mauvais traitement dont vous avez été victime, quand vous avez porté plainte contre eux, il a discrètement fait passé ce dossier à la cours.

\- Je ferais en sorte de le remercier. Un dernier point, Kingsley, ici présent, est mon nouveau ministre en charge de la guerre, j'ai décidé de constituer une unité d'élite qui sache utiliser toute sorte d'armes, sorcières ou moldues. Aussi, je souhaiterais vous acheter des armes, rien de bien extraordinaire, fusils et pistolets, mais pas d'armes lourdes.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois rien qui s'y oppose, souhaiteriez-vous que je vous trouve également des instructeurs pour les arts martiaux ?

\- C'est très aimable, mais j'ai de très bons contacts sorciers en Asie qui sont des maîtres dans ces domaines.

\- Ah, parfait ! Autre chose, votre majesté ?

\- A priori, non, je vous remercie. Mais, par contre, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, en me renseignant, j'ai appris que votre plus jeune fils était très malade, il se trouve que je dispose, entre autre capacité, d'un don de guérison assez poussé. Pour vous remercier je suis prêt à mettre toutes les ressources médicales dont je dispose que ce soit de moi-même ou en tant que roi à sa disposition, si évidemment vous le souhaitez. »

Le ministre resta figé un instant, avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

« Vous pouvez le sauver ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire triste :

« Sans l'avoir examiner, je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer, mais je peux vous promettre de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir. »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête :

« Évidemment, écoutez, si vous arriver à le sauver vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Monsieur le premier ministre, il ne s'agit pas d'un paiement, simplement d'une preuve de bonne foi, je ne me permettrais jamais de marchander avec la vie de quelqu'un, si vous le souhaitez, je vais examiner votre fils, et faire ce que je peux, cela ne doit pas avoir d'incidence sur le reste ! »

Le premier ministre sourit :

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un politicien, votre majesté ! »

Le jeune roi sourit en réponse :

« Non, et je vous avoue que j'en tire une certaine fierté.

\- Je peux comprendre votre point de vue, Luc est dans sa chambre, si vous pouvez laisser vos affaires sorcières, et votre heu dragon ici, je peux vous mener à lui tout de suite. »

Kev' ouvrit un œil, puisque, comme souvent il dormait, et lâcha :

« Le dragon à un nom ! Non mais, c'est quoi tous ces gens qui me prennent pour un animal de compagnie ! »

Curieusement, le moldu fut moins surpris que Kyle, car le premier avait souvent entendu des histoires de dragons parlants, alors que chez les sorciers ont considérait qu'ils n'étaient que des animaux.

« Mes excuses, monsieur le dragon. Mais sa majesté n'a pas jugé utile de vous présenter. »

Kev' tendit le cou de manière à pouvoir faire face à Harry :

« Je suis quantité négligeable maintenant, 'ry ? »

Le roi sourit et gratta les écailles du dragon au niveau de la nuque, ce qui déclencha immédiatement un air béat sur le museau du saurien, accompagné d'un ronronnement digne d'un tigre :

« Bien sûr que non, Kev', mais tu dormais, et je ne voulais pas perturber encore davantage le premier ministre. »

Tout en inclinant la tête pour que les doigts du roi s'activent sur le point souhaité, le dragon gémit :

« Mouais… je te pardonne parce que tu sais très bien gratouiller ! »

Le roi approuva, en posant son front sur celui du dragon :

« Je te remercie de ta mansuétude, Kev'. »

Kev' donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue du roi, et lâcha :

« En attendant, je vais rester avec King, voir s'il est aussi doué que toi pour les gratouilles ! »

L'ancien auror jeta un regard horrifié à son roi qui ricana :

« Il ne va pas te manger, King ! Occupe-toi donc de ce gros chat à écailles pendant que je vais voir le fils du ministre. »

L'homme approuva, sans avoir l'air très rassuré, tandis que le dragon marmonnait :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gros chat à écailles ? »

Une fois Kev' perché sur les épaules de Kingsley, Harry dissimula par magie ses attributs magiques, la couronne, l'épée et la robe de combat, puis suivit le premier ministre dans la partie où résidait sa famille.


	11. Chapter 11

Luc, le fils du ministre, était un jeune homme de 17 ans, plutôt grand, mais incroyablement maigre, il souffrait d'une forme de cancer rare et agressif, et les traitements avaient fait fondre le peu de muscles qu'il n'eut jamais eu. L'adolescent était alité, et tentait de travailler sur ses cours, mais il était flagrant qu'il était à bout de force. Voyant son père entrer, il se redressa, essayant de caché son épuisement, Harry se prit un choc au cœur en le voyant faire. Ce garçon tentait de rassurer son père avant tout, alors que la majorité des gens dans sa situation n'auraient pas eue cette force.

« Il sait ? »

Le ministre approuva :

« Oui, il l'a appris par hasard.

\- Très bien. Luc, bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, et je suis un sorcier, j'ai proposé à ton père de jeter un œil sur ta santé, peut-être que moi ou nos médecins pourrions t'aider. »

L'adolescent hésita, pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de guérir, mais il craignait d'être déçu une nouvelle fois, combien de médecins s'étaient présenter en disant qu'ils avaient des techniques qui pourraient le sauver ? Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps, mais le résultat avait toujours été le même, à savoir un échec absolu. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau protocole de chimio ou d'une étude sur une nouvelle molécule, cette fois, il s'agissait de magie.

Harry le laissa réfléchir, il n'avait pas trop de mal à comprendre que le garçon avait peur d'être de nouveau déçu, et c'était bien naturel.

« Luc, je ne te garantis rien, tant que je ne t'aurais pas examiné, ce serait malhonnête, nous n'avons pas ce genre de maladie chez nous, donc je ne peux rien affirmer. Mais si tu me laisse t'examiner, je pourrais te dire oui ou non. »

Le ministre intervint :

« S'il te plaît, mon grand, le roi a la gentillesse de prendre du temps pour tenter de te soigner…

\- Monsieur le ministre, la décision lui appartient, il n'a plus 5 ans, c'est un adulte, le fait que je sois roi n'a aucune importance dans la situation présente, c'est à lui de choisir. »

Le malade parla pour la première fois :

« Vous êtes vraiment roi ? »

Harry sourit :

« Oui, je suis le descendant du roi Arthur, et je règne sur le monde magique, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pourrais même théoriquement régner sur ton monde aussi. Mais ce serait bien compliqué. Oublie cela, je suis Harry, j'ai 16 ans, et je peux, peut-être, t'aider, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Luc hocha la tête :

« Ok. »

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et dit :

« Monsieur le ministre, pourriez-vous nous laisser, je vais devoir l'examiner en détail, et je doute qu'il apprécie d'avoir plus de témoins que nécessaires. »

Le ministre approuva, et fila dans la pièce adjacente, tandis qu'Harry souriait au jeune homme :

« Bien, Luc, je vais devoir te déshabiller, mais je n'aurais, à priori, pas besoin de te toucher. »

Le jeune homme rougit, et murmura :

« Les médicaments ont des effets très gênants. Je suis obligé de porter des protections. »

Le roi posa sa main sur celle du malade :

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisait exprès, aucune honte à ça. Je vais t'examiner, ok ? »

Luc approuva, et Harry fit disparaître l'intégralité de ses vêtements, le corps de l'adolescent était marqué par les rayons et la chimio d'une façon atroce, on l'aurait cru sorti d'un camp de concentration.

Frottant vivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Harry demanda :

« A l'origine, le cancer était partis d'où ?

\- Cancer du sang. »

Harry hocha la tête et passa ses mains au-dessus de tout le corps du garçon, sondant par magie son état. La chimio était assez efficace, les cellules anormales étaient assez restreintes, mais le traitement causait de tels ravages que le rapport coût/bénéfice était quasiment nul.

Délicatement, le survivant insuffla un peu de magie curative dans le corps de l'autre adolescent, et il fut ravi de voir qu'un système moldu y réagissait aussi bien. Ça avait été le grand point d'interrogation, est-ce qu'un moldu serait sensible à la magie curative ? Visiblement, oui.

« Bien, Luc, bonne nouvelle, ton corps accepte la magie, je vais continuer et nous allons voir ce que ça donne. »

Harry déversa un peu plus de magie dans le corps fragile du malade, il devait y aller pas à pas, car un apport trop brusque aurait pu tuer l'adolescent. Il travailla ainsi pendant une demi-heure, avant de cesser, et de scanner à nouveau l'était général de son patient, le traitement lui avait fait énormément de bien, on était très loin d'une guérison complète, mais Luc allait déjà mieux.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Plus en forme que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. Ça marche ?

\- Oui, mais cela va prendre du temps, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Accepterais-tu de venir t'installer chez moi ? Le temps du traitement, j'y passe toutes mes nuits et donc je pourrais te soigner tous les jours, alors que si tu restes ici, tout va être beaucoup plus compliqué pour moi.

\- C'est magique chez vous ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois trop dépaysé. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, Harry c'est amplement suffisant. Bon, je vais en parler avec ton père, du moins si tu es d'accord. »

Luc avait découvert l'existence du monde magique, en laissant traîner une oreille près du bureau de son père, pas pour l'espionner, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de le voir et attendait que son rendez-vous se termine, et il avait surpris une discussion entre son père et un nommé Fudge, qu'accessoirement il avait tout de suite détesté pour prendre ainsi son père de haut. Depuis ce jour, il rêvait de voir ce monde magique si proche mais inaccessible, et toutes les merveilles qu'il pouvait receler. Alors s'il en avait l'occasion, d'autant plus pour avoir une chance de guérir, il n'allait certainement pas refuser, il acquiesça donc, et Harry sortit trouver son père pour le mettre au courant.

Luc était très intrigué par ce garçon, ce roi, d'un an son cadet, mais il était clair que même avec la maturité que lui avait enseignée sa maladie, il restait un gamin face à ce garçon. Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry, un passif plus grand que le sien, qui l'avait fait murir bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme normal pour un adolescent. Ce genre de maturité ne s'acquérait pas sans de très nombreuses souffrances, or la majorité des gens ayant traversés de telles épreuves se repliaient sur eux-mêmes, alors que lui était résolument tourné vers les autres, et il voulait comprendre comment une telle chose était possible.

Harry revint assez rapidement, en souriant :

« Ton père est d'accord, Luc. Je vais t'emmener à mon manoir, et comme ça je pourrais te soigner au mieux de mes capacités. »

Le malade approuva, Harry le souleva du lit sans effort, et, un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un autre endroit. Le roi le déposa dans un nouveau lit, et le recouvrit de draps doux et tièdes.

« Kery. »

Une petite créature à la peau verte, avec de grands yeux brillants et des oreilles immenses et pointues, apparus faisant sursauter Luc. Harry le calma :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kery est un elfe de maison et l'intendant du manoir, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et il t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai des amis qui vivent ici une partie du temps, si tu le souhaite, je peux te les présenter, mais si tu préfères rester seul, tu en as évidemment le droit. C'est toi qui choisis.

\- Heu, pour le moment je suis surtout fatigué.

\- Pas de soucis. Kery, voici Luc, il est souffrant, et va rester ici un pendant un moment, le temps que je le soigne. Il est moldu, donc il faudra faire très attention à lui.

\- Bien maître.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et les autres, mon ami. Luc, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Heu, je prendrais bien un peu de thé et des biscuits.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur Luc. »

La petite créature disparut, pour réapparaître quelques instants après, avec un chariot chargé d'une théière fumante et d'un nombre impressionnants de gâteaux et biscuits. Harry sourit :

« Les elfes de maisons craignent toujours que ceux qu'ils servent meurt d'inanition. Ne te force surtout pas. Merci Kery. »

Le petit être s'inclina et disparut de nouveau. Harry servit lui-même une tasse de thé au jeune homme et dit :

« Je vais devoir retourner au bureau, Kery et les autres elfes prendront soin de toi, et me préviendront au moindre problème. Repose-toi, je passerais te voir en rentrant.

\- Je comprends, merci pour tout, Harry. »

Le brun chassa le remerciement d'un geste négligent de la main :

« Je le fais avec plaisir, Luc. A ce soir. »

L'adolescent répondit de même, et vit disparaître le jeune roi sans le moindre bruit. Il observa la pièce où il se trouvait, cela ressemblait à une infirmerie, mais sans l'habituelle odeur affreuse, outre cela, rien ne démarquait la pièce comme étant magique, en tout cas rien qui ne lui saute aux yeux. Il avait même une télé au pied de son lit, et la télécommande sur la table de nuit. Il zappa un moment, avant de tomber sur un programme lui convenant, il regarda distraitement la télé tout en avalant un thé excellent et des biscuits tout aussi délicieux. Dire qu'il croyait que le personnel de Downing Street était le must, ils auraient eus des cours à prendre en comparaison !

Harry, rejoignit le ministère, passant comme toujours, par l'atrium et regagna son bureau, où l'attendait Kingsley et Kev', présentement vautré sur les genoux du ministre à se faire grattouiller le ventre. Le roi ricana, ce à quoi le dragon répondit en lui tirant la langue et en précisant :

« Il a de plus grandes mains que toi, mais tu as une meilleur technique ! »

Harry sourit :

« Tu testeras les autres ce soir, en attendant, laisse donc King reprendre son travail ! »

Kev' grommela mais obéit, et alla se vautrer sur son coussin devant le feu, Kingsley sourit :

« Difficile de croire que c'est le même Kev' qui a combattu les détraqueurs ! »

Le survivant approuva, et dit :

« Je dois faire un saut à Poudlard pour jeter un œil sur la malédiction du poste de professeur de défense, et, si j'ai le temps, chercher un objet laissé par Tom. Je veux deux hommes parfaitement sûrs avec moi.

\- Je te les envois tout de suite !

\- Parfait, merci Kingsley.

\- A votre service, votre majesté. »

Sur ce, ministre sortit, tandis que le roi se laissait tomber sur un canapé en soupirant, le transfert de magie l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait crût, peut-être devrait-il remettre sa visite à Poudlard à plus tard ?

« Kyle ! »

Le secrétaire apparus instantanément :

« Votre majesté ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai un créneau ces jours-ci pour aller à Poudlard et m'occuper de la malédiction et de l'horcruxe ? »

L'ancien serdaigle réfléchit une seconde, puis secoua la tête :

« Non, votre majesté, à moins de mordre sur les congés que vous devez prendre.

\- Quels congés ? »

Le blond rougit :

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, Lady Londubat, ainsi que presque tous les ministres, m'ont rappelés à plusieurs reprises que vous comptiez prendre une ou deux semaines de congés à partir de demain. Ce que, visiblement, vous ignoriez. »

Harry sourit, et lâcha :

« Fais venir Lady Londubat, Kyle. Et fait moi porté du café. »

Kyle hocha la tête, mais ne sortit pas, et après avoir hésité une seconde, osa :

« Harry, vous tenez à peine debout, ce n'est pas une tasse de café qui changeras quoi que ce soit. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, très honnêtement, vous avez une tête à faire peur. »

Le brun soupira :

« Merci pour ta franchise, Kyle, et pour ce genre de choses n'hésite jamais à me le dire. – Le secrétaire approuva – Oublie le café, fais simplement venir Lady Londubat, et annule mon escorte pour Poudlard, fais savoir à la directrice que je dois remettre ma visite, et que je m'en excuse. »

Kyle afficha un grand sourire, comprenant que son roi avait décidé de se reposer, et fila pour convoquer la présidente du conseil royal.

Lady Londubat, en tant que premier ministre du roi, avait son bureau au même niveau mais à l'opposé du bâtiment, suffisamment proche pour répondre rapidement à une convocation, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas pouvoir être la cible d'une seule attaque.

La vieille dame se présenta donc assez rapidement, et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'état de fatigue du jeune roi.

« Votre majesté, vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Harry approuva :

« En effet, Lady Londubat, je viens d'apprendre par Kyle que j'étais mis en vacances forcées pendant la prochaine semaine ? »

Comprenant que le roi n'était pas fâché, la digne Lady répondit franchement :

« Harry vous en faites trop ! Je comprends, comme tous les autres membres du gouvernement, que vous vouliez faire le maximum de chose, mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la bataille d'hier, n'a été que la goutte d'eau, vous restez le plus puissant sorcier que je n'ai jamais vu, mais vous êtes aussi un jeune homme dont le métabolisme a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ! Rentrez chez-vous, amusez-vous avec vos amis, reposez-vous, Minerva m'a dit que quand vous étiez passé à Poudlard peu après avoir accepté la couronne, vous l'aviez poussez à ne pas trop en faire, le conseil est valable pour vous ! Vous avez constituez votre gouvernement, j'ose croire que vous avez confiance en nous ?

\- Bien évidemment !

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, faites-nous confiance pour gérer les choses sans vous pendant quelques temps, si quelque chose réclame véritablement votre attention ou votre intervention, vous prévenir alors que vous êtes chez vous, au lieu d'ici, ne prendras pas beaucoup plus de temps. »

Harry n'essaya même pas d'argumenter, ce qui était la preuve de sa fatigue d'ailleurs, il hocha simplement la tête :

« Très bien, je vais prendre quelques jours, mais au moindre problème…

\- Au moindre problème qui ne puisse attendre jusqu'à votre retour, je vous ferais prévenir, vous avez ma parole ! »

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le jeune roi acquiesça, et dit :

« Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ma chère. »

La vieille dame sourit :

« Bonne soirée à vous, votre majesté. »

Quelques instants après, le jeune roi réapparaissait dans le hall de son manoir. Comme toujours, il gagna la piscine, et sourit en voyant Théo et Colin s'attaquer, sans grand succès, à la masse de muscle qu'était Charlie. Drago fut le premier à le repérer et sortit de l'eau pour l'embrasser avec passion :

« Tu rentres tôt, mon ange. »

Harry sourit et lui rendit son baiser :

« J'ai été mis en vacances forcées par Lady Londubat. »

Le blond approuva sans hésiter :

« Elle a raison, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Le roi ne nia pas, et rejoignit bien vite les autres garçons dans l'eau chaude. Ce n'est qu'après avoir embrassé chacun des garçons, qu'il remarqua une absence :

« Où est Ben ? »

Ce fut Charlie qui répondit :

« De ce que j'ai compris, il a reçu un message d'Avalon, et il est allé vérifier un truc.

\- Quel genre de « truc » ?

\- Genre pas bon, vu la tête qu'il faisait. »

Harry soupira, tandis que Charlie se prenait une tape sur la tête de Théo pour avoir inquiété le brun pour quelque chose dont ils ne savaient rien. Si le survivant apprécia la réaction de Théo, il apprécia davantage la réponse du rouquin, qui souleva le petit serpentard pour l'embrasser profondément. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Se laissant porter par l'eau semi-solide, Harry dit :

« On verra, c'est peut-être rien ! Oh, pour info, nous avons un invité dans la salle de soin, le fils du premier ministre moldu, il souffre d'une grave maladie et j'ai offert de le soigner. Pour le moment il préfère rester seul, alors évitez ce coin. »

Drago se blottis contre lui en disant :

« Un autre membre de ton harem ? »

Le brun secoua la tête :

« Non, je le crois foncièrement hétéro, c'est juste que si je peux éviter à quelqu'un de souffrir… »

Le serpentard l'embrassa :

« Mon fier héros, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que tu veuille aider les gens, mais n'oublie pas que tu restes un humain, tu ne peux pas tout faire ou aider tout le monde ! Si tu essayes tu vas t'étioler et souffrir parce que tu ne peux simplement pas y arriver ! »

Les autres garçons approuvèrent, et le roi sourit en hochant la tête :

« Je sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de parcourir le monde entier pour soigner tous les malades, mais celui-ci est différent, j'ai eu envie de l'aider dès que j'ai appris sa situation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est important. »

Drago grogna :

« Mouais, t'es sur que ce n'est pas son cul qui est important ? »

Le roi ricana :

« Mon amour, tu sais bien que je te le dirais si c'était ça. Non il n'est pas un complémentaire, et même s'il est mignon, ce serait une erreur politique de mélanger sexe et diplomatie ! Mais il y a un truc. De toute façon, je voulais simplement vous prévenir de sa présence, que vous ne soyez pas surpris si jamais il décide de faire un tour. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et le roi annonça :

« Pour ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on se fasse une séance de ciné tous ensemble, en mangeant devant comme des grosses larves. »

Charlie ne connaissait que le concept du cinéma, mais devant l'intérêt des autres, il approuva également. Satisfait, Harry se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la joue posée contre les doux cheveux blonds de son petit ami qui sourit en le sentant se détendre. C'était Théo et lui qui avait signalés à Lady Londubat à quel point le roi était fatigué, et cette dernière les avait suivi, poussant les autres ministres à la soutenir pour imposer à leur jeune roi quelques jours de vacances.

Harry ne regretta pas ses congés, qui tombaient en même temps que les vacances de noël, vacances durant lesquelles il aurait normalement dût donner un grand bal en tant que Lord Potter-Black, mais son accession au trône avait tout changé, et il avait pût reporter cette corvée. Le seul devoir qu'il eut, et assura, pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, fut de passer matin et soir voir Luc pour des séances de guérison. Le moldu finit par d'ailleurs par sortir de la salle de soin et se joindre aux autres, quand il prit cette décision, Harry lui expliqua la situation sans gêne :

« Luc, comme je ne veux pas que tu sois choqué, tu dois savoir deux choses sur les gens qui vivent ici pour les vacances, d'une part ils sont tous mes amants et le savent, et d'autre part, nous passons tout notre temps nu, parce que nous passons nos journées à la piscine. »

Luc avait affiché plusieurs expressions à cette annonce, en premier lieu la gêne, une gêne qui venait de l'idée que son ami et sauveur, était gay, n'était plus puceau, contrairement à lui, et qu'il avait son harem. Cette gêne naissait aussi de l'idée de s'exposer totalement à des inconnus, en effet il n'allait pas être le seul à porter un maillot de bain, alors que tous les autres étaient nus. Vint ensuite la colère, mais contre lui-même, Harry avait été adorable avec lui, et lui tiquait sur ses préférences sexuels comme le premier crétin venu. Il avait également ressentit une certaine envie, n'importe quel adolescent rêvant secrètement d'avoir son harem, dans son cas de filles, prêt à tout pour le satisfaire.

« Luc, ne crois pas que mes garçons sont simplement des esclaves qui ne vivent que pour me satisfaire, avant tout ils sont mes amis, et nous nous aimons profondément. Il existe un phénomène magique qui fait qu'ils sont attirés par moi et moi par eux, mais cette attirance n'aboutis pas forcément au sexe. Ont dit qu'eux et moi ont des magies complémentaires, et l'un des garçons dont la magie est la plus complémentaire avec la mienne, n'est pas mon amant, il est mon grand frère d'adoption, mais nous n'avons jamais eu la moindre interaction sexuelle.

Les garçons sont libres de refuser mes avances, ou d'aller voir ailleurs, et non, je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées envers toi ! Je t'aime bien, tu es mon ami, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te sauter dessus ! Ok ? »

Le moldu avait approuvé, puis suivit son hôte jusqu'à la piscine, tous les garçons s'étaient tournés vers lui et l'avait salués en souriant, et en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Luc avait été surpris de voir le nombre de garçons, et surtout du fait que 3 d'entre eux étaient visiblement de la même famille.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Luc, il va rester avec nous pendant quelques temps. Je compte sur vous pour faire attention à lui, vu qu'il est moldu et malade. »

Un petit châtain, qui devait avoir 15 ans, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main en disant :

« Colin. »

Il lui serra la main et ce fut bientôt un défilé, tous les garçons vinrent lui serrer la main, jusqu'à un blond, que même lui reconnus comme très beau, et qu'Harry présenta lui-même :

« Et le dernier, mais pas le moindre, Drago, mon petit ami. »

Luc avait souri :

« Celui qui est spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry et le blond avait hochés la tête d'un seul mouvement, avec quelque chose d'éminemment possessif dans cette simple action. Le sourire du moldu s'était renforcé :

« Enchanté, heu… surtout ne vous gêner pas pour moi, perso je suis totalement hétéro, mais j'ai plein de copains gays, alors tant que vous restez convenables devant moi… »

Les autres avaient ricanés, et Harry expliqua :

« Outre quelques baisers, nous ne faisons rien tous ensemble, Luc. Comme tu l'as surement compris, les trois roux sont frères, et Théo est comme un petit frère pour Drago. On est tous très sages, t'inquiète pas. »

Et c'était le cas, les choses les plus osées que Luc vit, fut quelques mains caresser des fesses nues, mais rien de plus.

Le moldu s'intégra assez facilement au groupe, les garçons étaient tous gentils et prévenants avec lui, prenant très au sérieux les recommandations de leur roi sur le fait de le garder à l'œil, car même s'il allait mieux, il avait encore beaucoup de très gros coups de fatigue, et ce n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme d'un coup en pleine conversation. Tant qu'il était hors de l'eau, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais, comme les autres, il restait souvent dans l'eau chaude, se délectant d'être à l'abri de la neige qu'on voyait s'accumuler à travers la véranda.

Le repas de noël, rassembla beaucoup de gens, toute une famille de rouquins, ainsi que certains ministres du jeune roi, mais surtout une jeune femme brune. Luc tomba sous le charme presque instantanément, et découvrit rapidement que non contente d'être magnifique, elle était en plus brillante et cultivée. Ce fut la première fois qu'il sentit Harry circonspect à son endroit, visiblement le jeune roi considérait la jeune fille comme sa petite sœur et agissait comme beaucoup de grands frères avec leur sœur, veillant à ce qu'aucun garçon animés de mauvaises intentions ne s'approche d'elle.

Hermione, était ce que les autres appelaient, une sorcière de première génération, et avait donc grandit dans le monde non magique, en cela elle pouvait parler de milliers de choses que Luc comprenait. La jeune fille, après avoir constatée la surveillance vigilante dont elle était l'objet de la part du roi, le frappa sur la tête en disant :

« Harry James Potter ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, alors tu es prié de cesser de fusiller ce pauvre garçon du regard ! »

Le roi avait grogné, mais visiblement les colères de la jeune femme étaient légendaires, et il avait préféré renoncer :

« Ok, petite sœur, je veux juste qu'il soit conscient de ce qui l'attends si jamais il te fais…. Aïe ! »

Le cri de douleur venait du fait que la jeune fille lui tirait l'oreille :

« Ne finis pas cette phrase si tu ne veux pas perdre ton titre de survivant ! »

Harry avait boudé, brièvement, puisque les autres riaient gentiment de lui. Drago avait lâché :

« Tu as affronté des dragons, des détraqueurs et le seigneur des tarés, mais tu t'écrase devant Hermione – l'intéressée l'avait fusillé du regard – ce que je comprends d'ailleurs, je me souviens encore du coup que je me suis pris en troisième année ! »

Les autres avaient ri de plus belle, et la soirée s'était déroulée dans la joie.

Après les plats, ils avaient fait une petite pause, et Hermione avait entraîné le moldu dans le parc enneigé, Luc avait pût savourer le côté éminemment pratique de la magie, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon, la jeune sorcière lui avait lancé un charme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être couvert par un chaud manteau. Ils avaient fait le tour du manoir, parlant de tout et rien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Luc s'était laissé aller à envisager un avenir, il ne s'agissait évidemment pas de mariage, il s'estimait bien trop jeune pour seulement y penser, même s'il avait appris que dans le monde magique ont se mariait généralement avant d'avoir 20 ans.

Ce fut sur le pas de la porte, juste avant de rentrer, qu'il avait osé l'embrasser, timidement, car même si elle avait clairement laissé entendre qu'elle était intéressée par lui, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était une sorcière et que le roi veillait sur son honneur. Hermione avait souri, et lui avait rendu son baiser, avec tendresse. C'est main dans la main qu'ils étaient revenus dans la salle à manger, les sourires des autres avaient grandement rassuré le jeune homme, même Harry semblait en fait approuver. Même si Luc se doutait qu'il aurait droit à un avertissement plus tard, quand sa toute nouvelle petite amie serait rentrée chez ses parents.

La soirée c'était terminée dans la bonne humeur, et chacun était rentré chez soi, ou avait gagné ses appartements.

Hermione se fit beaucoup plus présente dans les jours suivants, mais elle évitait religieusement la piscine depuis qu'elle y était entrée un jour sans que personne ne l'attende, le souvenir seul la transformait en écrevisse. Elle et Luc passait un temps considérable dans la bibliothèque, à lire ou discuter, le moldu, tout en sachant parfaitement que les ouvrages de magie ne lui serviraient jamais à rien, adorait lire les livres d'Histoire, qu'il recoupait avec l'Histoire du monde moldu, ce qui donnait lieu à de grandes discussions avec sa petite amie sur les interactions entre les deux mondes.

Luc était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué son cancer, il allait beaucoup mieux, était entouré d'amis qui veillaient sur lui, et avait trouvé cette fille belle et intelligente. Malheureusement ce bonheur sembla voler en éclats, quand, un matin après une séance, Harry dit :

« Je pense que tu es guérit, Luc. »

Sans doute que le jeune roi ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami affiche une mine aussi triste à cette idée. Il mit une seconde à comprendre, avant de l'attirer contre lui, si les premiers temps, il avait été gêné de cette habitude des garçons de se faire des câlins, il avait finis par apprécier la chose.

« Luc, ce n'est pas parce que tu es guérit que tu n'es plus le bienvenue ici, d'ailleurs Hermione me tuerait si jamais l'idée me traversait l'esprit ! Je vais te faire un portauloin réutilisable, pour que tu puisses venir quand tu veux. Tu es notre ami, Luc, il n'est pas question pour nous de t'exclure de nos vies, espèce de crétin. »

La tête contre le torse du roi, le moldu l'avait remercié, il était bien ici, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et savoir qu'il pourrait revenir quand il le souhaiterait, lui procurait une joie immense. Ils étaient restés ainsi un moment, puis Harry avait dit :

« Je vais faire un dernier scan magique, pour être sûr que tout va bien, et ensuite, si tout roule, je ferais prévenir ton père. De toute façon tu as encore quelques jours de vacances, et nous aussi. Donc tu n'as pas à partir avant. »

Luc avait approuvé, et s'était rhabillé avant de se rallonger, il avait vu le regard du roi se faire lointain, comme toujours quand il le sondait avec sa magie. À chaque fois, cela faisait naître en lui des sensations bizarres, comme si Harry lui transmettait ses sentiments pour lui, rien de romantique, mais un véritable attachement, et un fort désir de protection, Harry était peut-être plus jeune que lui, mais se comportait comme un grand frère.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent, il ressentait ses impressions avec beaucoup plus de force, en fait, depuis peu il ressentait des choses étranges, particulièrement avec Hermione, il se sentait... « complet » quand il était avec elle, et même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup de copines, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela.

Il s'était même dit que la fameuse « complémentarité » qui liait Harry à ses amants, était peut-être possible entre sorciers et moldus.

Harry était ressortit de son état de transe en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui l'avait inquiété :

« Un problème, 'ry ? »

Le roi avait fait la moue :

« Non, enfin rien qui ait de rapport avec la maladie, simplement un truc curieux. Je vais te faire passer un ou deux tests, si tu permets. »

Luc avait approuvé, et une seconde après, il s'était retrouvé avec une baguette en main.

« Agite-la. »

Il avait obéit, et avait eu la surprise de voir un bocal en face de lui éclater.

« Harry ? »

Le brun avait haussé les sourcils :

« Je ne comprends même pas que ce soit possible !

\- Harry? Harry explique-moi! HARRY! »

Le roi sortit enfin de ses pensées et adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami :

« Ce n'est pas grave Luc, simplement incroyable, visiblement tu es sorcier. »

Le châtain, Luc avait récupérer ses cheveux grâce à une potion, secoua la tête :

« Mais c'est impossible, je l'aurais su avant ! Hermione m'a dit que les enfants sorciers étaient repérés dès leur première manifestation de magie ! »

Harry fit venir une chaise d'un mouvement de main, et s'assit en soupirant :

« Écoute, je n'ai pas d'explication, seulement des théories. La première étant que tu avais le potentiel pour être sorcier, mais dormant, pour une raison ou une autre, et qu'à force d'insuffler de la magie en toi, ton potentiel s'est réveiller. La seconde serait que tu as « absorbé » ma magie comme une éponge et que tu arrives à l'utiliser, si c'est ça, ça peut être très intéressant, tu serais une sorte de « réservoir » à magie, et si tu arrives à absorber la magie sous toutes ses formes, cela signifierait que tu es invulnérable aux sorts.

\- Mais tu m'as guérit avec ta magie !

\- Peut-être pas, peut-être que, en tant que réservoir, ma magie à simplement été stockée en toi et que ce n'est qu'à partir de là que cela t'a guérit. Comme je te l'ai dit quand on s'est rencontré, les sorciers n'ont pas de cancer, à cause de la magie en eux. Écoute, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que tu as ta place dans ce monde. Mais je préfère attendre que Ben rentre d'Avalon, j'imagine que lui saura ce qui s'est passé, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai encore des gens qui pourraient répondre à nos questions ! En attendant, profites-en ! »

Luc hocha la tête, et les jours précédant le retour de l'avalonien furent ponctués de cours plus ou moins sérieux concernant les sortilèges les plus utiles et accessibles.

Benjamin ne revint que quelques jours avant la rentrée, et s'il en était besoin, son expression prouva à tous qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Il prit à peine le temps de saluer les autres, avant d'entraîner le roi dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Voyant à quel point son ami était perturbé, Harry le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'installa sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de dire :

« Dit-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Ben soupira :

« C'est un peu long à expliquer mon petit lion. »

Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, et répondit :

« Nous avons tout notre temps ! Explique-moi en détail ce qu'il se passe. »

L'avalonien referma ses bras autour de lui et commença :

« Comme je te l'ais dit, toi et tous tes ancêtres ont été observés de leur naissance à leur mort. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'à chaque naissance dans ta lignée, nos voyants se plongeaient dans les brumes du temps pour établir une liste de gens qui allaient avoir une influence sur le nouveau-né. Ces gens-là étaient également surveillés, et dans ton cas, cela signifie évidemment Voldemort, mais aussi Dumbledore, Drago, Ronald, sa sœur, et beaucoup d'autres. Dans le cas de Tom nous n'avons jamais pût mettre en place le sort, mais pour les autres, cela n'a posé aucun problème. Le sort en question cesse quand la personne ciblée décède, or celui de Dumbledore ne s'est jamais arrêté. Il ne montre plus rien, mais continue de fonctionner. Les veilleurs ont d'abord pensés que c'était à cause de la puissance du vieux fou, qu'il fallait du temps pour qu'elle se dissipe, cela c'est déjà vu. Mais il y a plus que cela, puisque même aujourd'hui, le sort continue.

\- Ben, c'est impossible, j'étais là, j'ai vu la hache du bourreau tombée, et aussi puissant soit-il, aucun sorcier ne peut survivre quand on lui coupe la tête… À moins de… »

Harry avait viré au blanc, il venait d'avoir une idée particulièrement dérangeante.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Déjà, merci à tous pour les reviews, ca fait plaisir._**

 ** _Dans un registre moins sympa, vous avez là le dernier chapitre "prévu" dans le sens où, même s'il n'était pas écrit je savais déjà que j'allais arriver à ce point. Donc la suite n'existe pas, même pas à l'état d'idée, tout ca pour dire que j'ignore quand elle viendra, et pour ça je vous présente toutes mes excuses, mais je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour terminer cette histoire._**

 ** _byebye_**

* * *

Ben sembla lire dans ses pensées et dit :

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, cette technique est très peu connus, mon petit lion, pour une fois le ministère à fais du bon travail en détruisant la majorité des références à cela, or Dumbledore à reconnus tout de suite le journal pour ce qu'il était !

\- Cette vielle chèvre aurait créé des horcruxes aussi ? »

Le prince fit la moue :

« Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour survivre à une décapitation, Harry. Le point positif c'est qu'il n'en a certainement pas créé plus d'un, au-delà cela laisse des traces bien trop visibles sur le corps, et la magie. »

Harry jura, traitant son ancien mentor de tous les noms pendant un certain temps, puis lâcha :

« Tu parles d'un avantage, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être cet horcruxe, et encore moins de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ! »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Je sais, mais avant de baisser les bras, j'aimerais que nous interrogions deux personnes.

\- Son frère, j'imagine, même si de ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne suivait Dumbledore que par défaut. Et qui est l'autre ?

\- Grindelwald. »

Le roi sursauta :

« Il est en vie ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs approuva :

« Oui, il est enfermé à Nurmengard, depuis que Dumbledore l'a battu.

\- Vieille enflure, il s'est targué d'avoir abattus un mage noir ! Mon cul oui, c'est tellement plus facile d'enfermer un mec plutôt que de le tuer sciemment ! Mais il s'est bien gardé de me le dire, putain de vieil enfoiré ! »

Ben laissa le brun juré encore un moment, il comprenait qu'il soit ulcéré de cette nouvelle injustice, Dumbledore s'était « contenté » d'emprisonner Grindelwald, alors que lui était censé tuer Voldemort !

« Je veux voir Grindelwald ! Où est-il ? »

L'avalonien se garda bien de tenter de calmer le roi, Harry était au bord de l'explosion, à cause des nouvelles qu'il venait de lui apporter, et même s'il n'était pas responsable des mensonges et crimes de Dumbledore, Ben se sentait désolé d'être celui qui ramenait le jeune roi en arrière.

« A Nurmengard, c'est en pleine mer, sur le territoire Allemand, mais sous mandat de la CIMS, il faut voir avec eux pour y aller ! »

Bien qu'il meure d'envie de débarquer directement dans la cellule du mage noir, Harry prit sur lui et, après avoir soufflé doucement pour se calmer, lâcha :

« Kery ! »

L'elfe apparus instantanément :

« Maître ?

\- Je veux que tu dises à Arthur Weasley que j'ai besoin de me rendre à Nurmengard pour voir Grindelwald, et cela au plus vite ! Qu'il s'arrange avec la confédération internationale, mais il est impératif que je puisse rendre visite à Grindelwald dans les plus brefs délais ! »

L'elfe approuva et disparut, le jeune roi souffla de nouveau, puis se blottit plus étroitement contre le corps musclé de l'avalonien, qui le berça tendrement le temps qu'il fallut au brun pour se reprendre.

Après un long moment de silence, Harry dit :

« Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, nous allons attendre la réponse de la CIMS, mais ils ont intérêt à ne pas jouer avec moi ! Bon, j'ai une question pour toi, qui n'a rien à voir.

\- Je t'écoute, petit lion.

\- Un moldu peut-il devenir sorcier ? »

Ben resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

« Si tu m'expliquais plus en détails ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui expliqua la situation de Luc. Le prince replongea dans le silence, puis dit :

« Tes deux théories sont valables, comme tu le sais, le nombre de sorcier diminue à chaque génération, mais les gênes sont toujours là, c'est leur expression qui ne se fait pas par manque de magie ambiante. Mais il existe également des légendes sur des individus nommés dochéios, qui absorbes toutes formes de magie diriger sur eux, et peuvent ensuite l'utiliser comme étant la leur. Mais je t'avoue que cela fait des siècles qu'on n'a pas vus de dochéios, les sorciers les considéraient comme des menaces, d'une part parce qu'ils sont intrinsèquement moldus, mais aussi parce qu'aucune magie ne peux les atteindre. Si ton ami est un dochéios, tu pourrais lui lancer un sortilège de mort avec toute ta puissance sans que cela lui fasse le moindre mal, il se contenterait d'absorber l'énergie du sort. Le plus facile pour savoir s'il est un dochéios, c'est de lui lancé un sort sans danger, comme un sort de chatouille, si cela ne fonctionne pas, c'est qu'il est un dochéios, sinon, c'est juste que tu as réveillé son potentiel de sorcier en déversant ta magie en lui. »

Le brun approuva :

« Très bien, essayons ! »

Les deux garçons se rendirent à la piscine, où les autres résidents du manoir barbotaient en attendant que leur roi les informe de la situation, mais Harry choisit de ne rien leur dire pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et tant qu'ils restaient au manoir, ils ne risquaient rien. Le jeune souverain se promis de leur avouer la vérité quand ils devraient retourner à l'école, car selon lui, s'il y avait bien un endroit où l'esprit du vieux taré pouvait se trouver c'était bien Poudlard.

Le potentiel dochéios fut pris à part par les deux têtes couronnées, et Harry fit les présentations, avant d'expliquer la situation au châtain. L'ex-moldu écouta religieusement les explications des deux garçons, puis dit :

« De ce que j'ai appris du monde magique, je crois que je préfèrerais être simplement un sorcier dont la magie s'est révélée tard, être un doché-truc me semble très mauvais pour ma sécurité. »

Harry approuva :

« Je comprends et je suis d'accord, j'aimerais mieux que tu sois simplement sorcier, même si je dirige le monde magique britannique, tu deviendrais bien trop « intéressant » pour certaines personnes ! »

Ben ne leur donna pas tort, mais précisa :

« Si jamais tu es un dochéios, le plus sûr pour toi seras de venir à Avalon, là-bas, personne ne tenteras de t'utiliser. Mais n'allons pas trop vite, Harry, si tu veux bien. »

Le jeune roi lança un petit sort de chatouilles à son ami, espérant de toute ses forces qu'il soit un simple sorcier, et non pas un être à part comme lui.

Le soulagement qui l'envahit en voyant Luc éclater de rire, le fit lourdement soupirer, il mit fin au sort et serra son ami contre lui en murmurant :

« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois seulement un sorcier. »

Encore frissonnant du sort de chatouilles, le châtain lui rendit son étreinte et répondit :

« Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. »

Les jours suivants, Luc resta majoritairement avec sa petite amie, qui se fit un plaisir de lui enseigner les bases de la magie. Harry, de son côté, eut la tâche délicate d'aller expliquer au premier ministre moldu que son fils était désormais un sorcier, et également d'aller expliquer à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard qu'elle allait devoir intégrer un élève de 17 en première année. Curieusement, ce fut la directrice qui fut la plus gênée, car ce genre de cas ne s'était jamais présenté, alors que le père de Luc fut ravi que son enfant soit désormais sorcier, car, pour lui, cela signifiait avant tout que jamais plus sa maladie ne reviendrait.

Quelques jours après le test sur l'ex-moldu, Arthur Weasley informa le roi que la CIMS l'autorisait à rendre visite à Grindelwald. Harry bondit sur l'occasion, et ce fut accompagné du prince d'Avalon qu'il se déplaça jusqu'à l'île qui abritait la prison de Nurmengard.

Étant sous mandat international, la prison était gardé par des sorciers de différentes nationalités, et gérée par un directeur venant de l'état sorcier d'Amérique du nord, qui rassemblait l'équivalent des USA et du Canada. L'homme s'appelait John Weston, et il fut particulièrement franc avec eux, leur révélant que Dumbledore ne passait jamais un mois sans rendre visite à Grindelwald, et qu'il avait toujours trouvé cela curieux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à se pavaner devant ses anciens adversaires, s'il était venu régulièrement pendant les 50 dernières années, ce n'était certainement pas pour narguer Grindelwald. Après avoir remis leurs baguettes au directeur, les deux jeunes hommes furent escortés jusqu'à la cellule du mage noir.

Gellert Grindelwald était un vieil homme sec, de grande taille, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux encore poivre et sel, son aura proclamait clairement qu'il s'était plongé dans la magie noire à outrance, mais pourtant, Harry le sentit beaucoup moins dangereux que Dumbledore. La cellule de l'homme, sans être luxueuse, était plutôt confortable, plus que certaines maisons de sorciers libres, et le jeune roi devina sans peine à qui le prisonnier devait ce traitement de faveur.

Le mage noir leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de lâcher :

« La dernière marionnette d'Albus ! Quel honneur. »

Harry retint un grognement, et répondit :

« Oui la dernière, celle qui a coupé ses fils et fais tomber cette vieille enflure. »

Le sursaut du vieil homme prouva aux deux garçons qu'il ignorait la chute de l'ancien directeur, et le brun en profita :

« Dumbledore a été exécuté il y a plusieurs semaines, vous n'avez désormais plus aucun allié à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mais si vous coopérez avec moi, je suis tout à fait prêt à ne pas faire pression pour que vos petits aménagements vous soient retirés ! »

Le mage noir le défia du regard pendant un moment, avant de sourire et de se mettre à rire aux éclats :

« Le grand Albus Dumbledore s'est fait descendre par un gamin, oh, j'aurais adoré voir sa tête ! Très bien, mon garçon je vais coopérez, posez vos questions ! »

Ben se retint de frapper le vieil homme pour son manque de respect, mais Harry le calma en posant simplement sa main sur son poignet.

« Monsieur Grindelwald, vous avez fréquenté assidûment Dumbledore, et il fut l'un de vos premiers suivants, alors j'imagine que vous connaissez un bon nombre de ses sales petits secrets, d'autant plus qu'il vous a régulièrement rendus visite. »

L'homme rit de nouveau :

« Un de mes premiers suivants ? Albus était bien plus que cela, il était l'architecte de tout ! C'est lui qui m'a poussé à devenir ce « mage noir », en théorie c'était gagnant-gagnant, soit je parvenais à régner sur l'Europe, soit il me terrassait et devant ce haut-fait on lui confiait les rênes du pouvoir. Du moins c'était la théorie, mais comme souvent, aucun plan ne survit au contact de l'ennemi. Albus a gagné un grand pouvoir politique, mais bien loin de ce qui était prévu. Sinon je n'aurais pas passé les 50 dernières années dans ce trou ! »

Harry et Ben échangèrent un regard effaré, alors Dumbledore aurait tout monté depuis le tout début ? Le roi secoua la tête, c'était impossible, il avait lui-même parcourus l'esprit du directeur avant son procès, et il n'avait rien trouvé concernant cela, Grindelwald cherchait forcément à noircir l'image de Dumbledore !

« Vous mentez, j'ai sondé moi-même son esprit de bout en bout, il n'y avait rien à ce propos ! »

L'autre ricana de plus belle :

« Bien sûr, comme vous n'avez rien trouvé concernant la véritable raison de votre venue ici, l'horcruxe ! N'est-ce pas, petite marionnette ? »

Le brun reconnus intérieurement que l'homme avait raison, il n'avait rien trouvé concernant l'horcruxe, sinon il se serait immédiatement mis en chasse ! Ben perdit patience et d'un simple mouvement de main, commença à étrangler le mage noir :

« Parlez encore une fois de cette façon au roi, et je vous promets que tout ce que vous avez fait subir aux gens ne seras rien comparé à ce que je vous ferais ! »

Grindelwald cessa de rire, pas à cause de la menace, mais parce qu'il venait de réaliser que le jeune homme brun était le roi caché.

« L'héritier du dragon, celui qui est la magie, le mage-sorcier ! »

Il rit de nouveau en hoquetant :

« Vous… vous étiez…l'ultime plan…d'Albus, et… tout… tout lui a explosé à la gueule ! »

Ben était bien prêt de faire définitivement taire le mage noir, mais Harry le stoppa :

« Laisse, Ben, il ne rit pas de moi, c'est de l'ironie qu'il rit. Dumbledore espérait que je sois un roi fantoche, c'est pour cela qu'il a fait interdire certains livres, il me révélerait lui-même ce que j'étais juste avant l'affrontement final, et une fois mort, il aurait pris la tête du royaume, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Grindelwald ? »

Le vieil homme cessa de rire :

« Dire qu'Albus vous a toujours pris pour un crétin !

\- Le prix du pouvoir, il se croyait plus puissant et plus intelligent que tous !

\- C'est vrai. Maintenant, dites-moi, votre majesté, pourquoi vous aiderais-je à mettre la main sur l'horcruxe ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? »

Harry s'assit et fit apparaître un plateau de thé :

« Asseyez-vous, et parlons en gens civilisés. – Le mage noir obéit – Avant de discuter d'un possible accord, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez, Dumbledore à cacher ses souvenirs de ses exactions, la question est, comment ? »

L'ambiance malsaine avait subitement disparue, le survivant et Grindelwald étaient simplement assis à prendre le thé dans une image surréaliste.

« Je ne perds rien à vous le dire, Albus à retirer tous ses souvenirs les plus compromettants, et les a caché dans des personnes, la majorité sont scellés, et ceux qui les portent n'en ont même pas conscience.

\- Sauf vous, vous êtes le premier maillon de la chaîne, celui qui devait lui rappeler qu'il avait des souvenirs cachés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

« Beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le croyait. Effectivement, je suis le seul être au monde à être conscient de ses secrets ! »

Harry sourit :

« Permettez-moi une question franche, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais de plonger dans votre esprit et de récupérer ce souvenir ? »

L'homme sourit à son tour :

« Vous avez raison, c'est une question légitime, ce qui vous en empêche, c'est qu'Albus et moi-même avons combinés nos magies pour que le souvenir s'efface si je ne choisissais pas sciemment de le livrer.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais…

\- Vous deviez poser la question, je comprends. Ceci étant établit, revenons-en à nos petites affaires, qu'aurais-je à gagner si je vous le disais ?

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- La liberté ! »

Harry sourit :

« Restons sérieux, vous savez bien que, d'une part vous êtes retenu pas la CIMS, et non pas par moi et que d'autre part, personne ne vous laisserait libre avec tous les crimes que vous avez commis. La seule liberté que vous pouvez espérer est la mort ! Alors restez raisonnable ! »

Le vieil homme sourit :

« Ca ne coutait rien de demander ! Et vous vous sous-estimez, un descendant d'Arthur, le nouveau roi de Camelot, je suis persuadé que vous pourriez faire tout ce que vous souhaitez avec la CIMS. Mais admettons que je sois trop gourmand, que pourriez-vous m'offrir ?

\- Plus de confort, une possibilité de sortie dans un endroit surveillé, peut-être même vous faire transférer dans un endroit avec un climat plus agréable ! »

Le mage noir fit la moue :

« Rien de bien enthousiasmant ! Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais avoir – Harry lui fit signe de continuer – du sexe, je n'ai plus tiré un coup depuis des décennies, faites en sorte que j'ai régulièrement la visite d'un joli garçon, et je vous dirais tout ce que je sais ! »

Le roi hocha la tête, ça restait raisonnable, bien sûr il allait falloir trouver quelqu'un pour remplir ce rôle, mais même dans le monde magique, il existait des professionnels pour ce genre de chose, il faudrait juste qu'il arrive à convaincre la CIMS.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne peux rien promettre pour le moment, cependant je ferais mon possible, à la condition que vos informations nous conduise effectivement à l'horcruxe de cette vieille chèvre ! »

Grindelwald secoua la tête :

« La difficulté du chemin ne dépends pas de moi, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois responsable de l'incapacité de vos hommes à trouver l'horcruxe d'Albus. Je peux vous dire quelle est la personne qui à ce renseignement scellé dans sa mémoire, mais pour ce que j'en sais la personne en question pourrait être morte, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Juste, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ce n'est pas le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre accord ne tiens que tant que vous ne jouez pas à l'un des petits jeux de Dumbledore ! Si vous vous amusez à retenir sciemment des informations, non seulement vous n'aurez rien, mais en plus le reste de votre existence sera encore plus misérable, et c'est une promesse ! »

L'ancien mage noir dévisagea le roi, et resta silencieux un moment, avant de hocher la tête :

« Mais si je vous dis tout ?

\- Si vous me dites tout maintenant, j'apprécierais grandement votre honnêteté et je pèserais de tout mon poids pour que la CIMS vous autorise à avoir quelques visites de professionnel, cela quel que soit les pièges que cette vieille ordure a laissé derrière lui !

\- Très bien, votre majesté, je vais partir du principe que vous êtes tout aussi « stupidement » honorable qu'Albus le disait, et je vais vous révéler ce que je sais, en espérant que vous tiendrez parole. – Harry hocha la tête – Tous les souvenirs concernant l'horcruxe qu'Albus à créer ont été enfermés dans une seule et même personne, et je crains que cela n'ait eu des conséquences sur l'état mental de cette personne, mais également d'autres conséquences. Des conséquences plus funestes, même si je pense qu'Albus l'a fait sciemment, pour pousser cette personne à se tourner vers la magie noire. »

Harry et Ben jurèrent avec un bel ensemble, et le brun demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Il a mis ses souvenirs dans l'esprit de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grindelwald hocha lentement la tête :

« A l'époque où il s'appelait encore Tom Jedusor et qu'il était résident d'un orphelinat moldu, oui. Albus a toujours suivit les deux lignées des fondateurs qui existaient encore, d'abord par simple curiosité, puis parce qu'il pensait que cela pourrait lui servir. Aussi quand le jeune Tom a été détecté par Poudlard, il a sauté sur l'occasion et est allé le voir, il en a profité pour le guider sans en avoir l'air sur le chemin du mal, même si je pense qu'il n'a pas eu à le pousser beaucoup. Lors de cette visite, il à cacher ses souvenirs concernant son horcruxe en lui. Selon lui c'était un candidat parfait, n'ayant aucune famille sorcière qui accepterait de l'approcher, personne ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'il y avait ce secret en lui, et la noirceur même du souvenir, tout scellé qu'il soit, le pousserait encore un peu plus vers la magie noire. Mais il n'a jamais pensé que l'esprit de Tom serait assez puissant pour que certaines brides d'information s'échappent du sceau et atteignent son esprit conscient. Voldemort a fait des horcruxes parce qu'il portait le secret d'Albus ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry traita Dumbledore de tous les noms, cette vieille enflure ne s'était pas contentée de pousser Tom vers le mal, il l'avait infecté avec ses propres pratiques de magies noires, et à cause de lui, le mage noir le plus puissant qu'on ait vu depuis des siècles avait créé 7 horcruxes ! Le jeune roi était tellement furieux qu'il était prêt à faire lui-même le rituel pour ramener Dumbledore à la vie dans le but de le tuer de nouveau.

Fulminant, il se tourna vers le mage noir et lâcha :

« Vous avez tenu parole, j'en ferais de même, je pèserais de tout mon poids pour que vous puissiez avoir la visite de prostitués de temps en temps. »

Grindelwald hocha la tête :

« Je vous remercie, majesté. Vous savez l'essentiel des manigances d'Albus, mais si vous avez besoin de davantage de détails, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir. »

Harry approuva, et quitta la cellule pour retourner à son manoir. Dire qu'il était hors de lui aurait été un euphémisme, il n'avait jamais été plus furieux qu'à cet instant, Dumbledore était responsable de tout, d'absolument tout ! Et cette vieille chèvre s'en était tirée en se faisant « seulement » décapité, pour une fois, Harry aurait volontiers donné une proie au détraqueurs, Dumbledore aurait dû souffrir et mourir à petit feu pendant des années pour ses crimes.

Ben, qui n'avait pas quitté le jeune roi un instant, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et dit :

« Allons nager, 'ry, ça te fais toujours du bien de te dépenser physiquement, et à moi aussi, nous réfléchirons après sur ce que nous pouvons faire pour résoudre ce problème ! »

Le survivant lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se lover contre lui :

« Ok, mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de câlins. »

L'avalonien sourit et le souleva de terre avant de l'embrasser doucement et dire :

« Ça marche, mon ange. »

Il porta le brun jusqu'à l'un des salons et s'installa sur un canapé, gardant Harry sur ses genoux. Le jeune roi resta un long moment simplement blottis contre le corps chaud et musclé de son amant, savourant, une nouvelle fois le fait de ne pas être le plus grand, le plus fort ou le plus âgé. Pouvoir se reposer sur un « adulte » était un véritable luxe pour lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure de silence, Harry dit :

« Bon, que fait-on ? Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que nous puissions sonder l'esprit du grand taré dans une situation suffisamment sereine pour trouver le souvenir du vieux fou et le desceller ! »

Ben approuva :

« Effectivement, mais que proposes-tu ? De lui faire savoir ? C'est un risque, il pourrait très bien décider de ramener Dumbledore à la vie et d'en faire son allié. »

Le brun grogna, son ami avait raison, mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Les chances de pouvoir bloquer Tom suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir plonger dans son esprit, trouver le sceau, le briser et récupérer tous les souvenirs étaient quasiment nulles. Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement laisser trainer un horcruxe de Dumbledore dans la nature en espérant que personne ne tombe sous son influence et le ramène à la vie ! Le vieil homme était bien trop dangereux pour qu'on lui laisse la moindre chance.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, puis l'avalonien dit :

« Mon petit lion, j'ai peut-être une idée.

\- Vas-y, mon… faut que je te trouve un surnom, mais là je sèche. »

Le prince sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer une suggestion qui fit rire le brun, puis il reprit plus sérieusement :

« Depuis qu'on t'as ôté l'horcruxe que tu portais, est-ce que tu as tenté de pénétrer dans l'esprit du grand taré ? »

Harry fit la moue, la question méritait d'être posée, même si l'idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que cela. Mais, il devait reconnaître que si, et c'était un grand « si », il pouvait encore plonger dans l'esprit du seigneur des tarés, alors il tenait une solution potentielle à leur problème. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore le faire, et était encore moins sûr de pouvoir le faire sans être repéré. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas essayer, car cela restait la méthode la moins risquée pour tout le monde, du moins, tout le monde sauf lui.

Il finit par répondre à la question de son ami :

« Non, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un plaisir d'entrer dans son esprit malade. Mais tu as raison, c'est certainement la meilleure solution, si elle fonctionne.

\- Cherche le lien, vérifie uniquement qu'il est encore là. Si c'est le cas, nous devrons nous mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder. »

Harry approuva, il était inutile de tirer des plans sur la comète, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le lien fût toujours exploitable. Fort heureusement, le jeune roi était désormais un maître en magie mentale, et donc, ne craignait pas (trop) l'idée d'aller patauger dans l'esprit du grand taré.

Le jeune roi se plongea dans son propre esprit et se mit à la recherche de la connexion qu'il avait partagé presque toute sa vie avec le seigneur des tarés. Il finit par trouver quelque chose, mais on était bien loin du lien puissant que cela avait été, visiblement, le fait ne plus porter l'horcruxe et d'avoir des barrières d'occlumencie parfaites avaient fait dépérir la connexion, comme une plante qui meurt une fois sortie de terre. La question était donc de savoir s'il était possible, et censé, de restaurer ce lien, car cela pourrait avoir des conséquences imprévisibles !

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par son siège vivant qui commença à lui mordiller le cou en disant :

« Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision tout de suite, mon petit lion ! Et quelle que soit cette décision, tu ne vas pas faire ça maintenant ! Allons retrouver les autres à la piscine, ou alors je te kidnappe pour moi tout seul et je te porte dans ma chambre pour le reste de la nuit ! »

Le jeune roi fit la moue, le choix était cornélien, et Ben souffla :

« Je pourrai faire venir Charlie aussi… »

Ce qui remporta le morceau, sans même parler de sexe, l'idée de se faire câliner par les deux « grands » était plus qu'attirante.

« Ok, va chercher Charlie, moi pendant ce temps, je dois parler à certaines personnes. »

Ben sourit :

« Mon petit lion, comme je te l'ai dit, tu as été surveillé, par conséquent je sais très bien où tu as passé ton été. Contact Killian et Neal, ils seront de bon conseil ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, comme tous les avalonien qui sont tous au courant. Pour information, nous connaissons l'existence des autres mondes depuis toujours, et comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même rien n'a jamais filtré ! Je vais aller chercher Charlie, et expliquer aux autres que tu as besoin de nous, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront de quoi s'occuper ! »

Harry sourit, en y repensant, il n'était pas surprenant que les avaloniens soient au courant de l'endroit où il avait passé son été, et Ben avait raison, avec les jumeaux et Drago, qui se montrait de plus en plus protecteur avec les plus frêles, les autres ne lui en voudrait pas de les abandonner pour la nuit.

L'avalonien quitta le salon après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, et le jeune roi activa sa boucle d'oreille pour entrer en contact avec ses amis de l'autre monde.

Il faillit perdre une oreille quand les deux hommes hurlèrent d'une seule voix :

« PETIT ANGE ! »

Mais malgré son sursaut, il sourit, Killian et Neal, de même que les autres, lui manquait, et même s'il discutait régulièrement avec le prince de Gaïa, et le magister, il regrettait de ne pas les avoir à ses côtés. D'autant plus qu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner sur Gaïa, car quitter la Terre romprait le lien qui l'unissait à son peuple et son royaume, et cela serait définitif.

Il expliqua la situation à ses deux amis, et après une longue discussion, Killian dit :

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, mon ange, et Thomas non plus, il te salut d'ailleurs, comme les autres, tu leur manque.

\- Ils me manquent aussi Killy, vous me manquez tous.

\- Harry, j'ai discuté avec le conseil du magisterium, et Killian a négocié avec les passeurs, si lui ne peux pas venir te voir à cause des sceaux, moi je n'ai pas cette restriction. Les passeurs sont d'accords pour m'amener à toi, si tu le souhaite. »

Oubliant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation audio, le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha vivement la tête, avant de se reprendre et de répondre à haute voix :

« Merci Neal, oui, j'adorerais que tu viennes, j'aurais aimé que vous puissiez tous venir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il entendit le sourire du mage et le soupir désolé du prince :

« Je serais là demain, chaton.

\- J'aurais adoré venir te voir, mon petit ange, tu le sais.

\- Merci Neal, et oui, je sais mon Killy, comme j'aurais adoré pouvoir retourner sur Gaïa, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mets un coup de pied au cul des passeurs, qu'ils trouvent enfin un moyen de transférer la clef de voute des sceaux sur un objet ou quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Le prince ricana :

« Crois-moi, je les pousse autant que je le peux, mais à l'époque tout a été fait de façon brouillonne et précipitée, et donc c'est difficile de démêler ce bordel. »

Le brun approuva, et après de nombreuses déclaration d'affection, et de baisers phoniques, il mit fin à la conversation en souriant. Il était triste que Killian ne puisse pas venir le voir, mais savoir que Neal serait là le lendemain le rendait extatique. Son maître n'était pas un de ses complémentaires, mais il restait l'homme avec lequel il avait entretenu la plus longue relation de toute sa vie, puisqu'ils étaient restés ensemble pendant 4 ans. Sans parler du fait que Neal était l'un des plus beaux mecs qu'il avait jamais vu, et qu'après 4 années il connaissait tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de lui faire prendre son pied.

Revenant sur terre, il ôta les sortilèges d'intimités qui isolait le salon, et invita Charlie et Ben à rentrer, le rouquin lui sauta directement dessus et le souleva de son siège pour le prendre dans ses bras en disant :

« Ben et moi allons te faire oublier tous tes problèmes, chaton. »

Le brun sourit, et enfoui son visage dans le cou du dresseur de dragon, s'abandonnant à son étreinte en remerciant le destin de lui avoir permis d'avoir tous ces gens autour de lui, tous ces garçons qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait aussi. Ses garçons qui s'entendaient tous bien, qui veillaient les uns sur les autres en sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils partageaient tous avec lui, combien de personnes dans le monde pouvaient se targuer d'avoir cette chance ?

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du brun, et l'avalonien dit :

« Chaton, tu te laisses faire, pas de magie, pas d'intervention, tu es à notre merci, ok ? »

Harry approuva, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Charlie le déposa sur son lit et le jeune roi se retrouva avec un bandeau sur les yeux, obligé de se concentrer sur le toucher et l'ouïe. Il sentit les 4 grandes mains, plus ou moins calleuses, de ses amants, le déshabiller délicatement, le laissant totalement nu. Il savait qui faisait quoi, Charlie, de par son activité avait des mains bien plus rêches et calleuses que Ben, et tandis que l'avalonien caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le bas de ses fesses, le rouquin s'occupait de son torse et de ses mamelons.

Il sentit la petite vague de magie venant de Ben, et quand le corps nu de l'avalonien recouvrit le sien, il comprit que la magie n'avait servi qu'à le déshabiller, lui et peut-être Charlie. La bouche douce du prince se posa sur son torse, embrassant, léchant et mordant sa peau, tandis que celle du rouquin s'écrasait sur la sienne, étouffant ses gémissements. Ben jouait la carte de la douceur, Charlie celle de la rudesse, et le mélange en était détonant.

Au final les deux adultes remplirent parfaitement leur part du contrat, et le jeune roi oublia toutes ses inquiétudes pendant quelques heures.

L'arrivée de Neal, le lendemain matin, déclencha trois réactions différentes, pour la grande majorité des garçons, cela aurait pût se résumer au fait de baver en imaginant beaucoup de choses qui se déroulaient généralement dans la chambre. Pour Harry, ce fut la joie, et le réconfort, Neal était son professeur et son ami mais pour Drago la venue de ce « bellâtre » fut synonyme de jalousie, une jalousie intense et féroce. Car le blond ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme était certainement le plus beau qu'il eût jamais vu, plus que lui-même, or, c'était l'un des points qui l'avait toujours rasséréné concernant sa relation avec Harry, il restait le plus beau du « harem ».

Le mage de Gaïa n'eut pas besoin de légilimencie pour deviner ce que pensais ce si joli petit blond, d'autant moins qu'Harry et lui avait échangé régulièrement depuis le retour du survivant sur Terre, et qu'il connaissait donc parfaitement ce qui liait son petit ange au blond. Aussi, après avoir salué tous les autres, il attrapa le prince des serpentards et l'emmena dans un des salons pour mettre les choses au point :

« Drago, je n'ai aucune intention de courir après Harry, je ne suis là que pour vous aider à en finir avec certains problèmes. Quand ce sera fait, je repartirais chez moi, et je ne reviendrais sans doute pas avant des années ! D'ici là tu auras épousé notre jeune roi, et vous aurez déjà eu plusieurs enfants. »

Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire doux d'apparaître sur ses lèvres en entendant la prédiction du mage. Il imaginait déjà à quoi pourraient ressembler les futurs enfants qu'il aurait avec Harry, il vit distinctement un petit garçon avec de grand yeux verts d'émeraudes, et des cheveux blonds rétifs au peigne, un petit garçon qui deviendrait un grand et bel homme, aussi grand qu'Harry mais plus fin, et ils l'appelleraient… Orion ! Voilà, le deuxième prénom de Sirius, un hommage discret, mais présent, Orion Harry Pendragon. Il serait l'aîné, peut-être le prince héritier, puis il faudrait encore 3 autres garçons, un pour la lignée Potter, un pour la lignée Black, et un pour la lignée Malefoy ! 4 garçons, et une fille, une petite princesse, belle et douce, et malheur à celui qui voudrait la courtiser car il devrait affronter ses 4 grands frères et ses deux pères !

Drago ressortit de son rêve éveillé en souriant tendrement, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre don de précognition parmi ses lignées, et pourtant, il était convaincu que ce qu'il venait de voir serait ! Du moins s'ils gagnaient la guerre.

Il dévisagea longuement le mage, puis, ne voyant que de l'honnêteté en lui, acquiesça :

« Ok, Neal, mais j'espère quand même que tu joueras avec nous. »

Le châtain sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Ça, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, petit dragon, je suis plus que prêt à jouer avec chacun de vous ou vous tous en même temps. »

Ce point fut confirmé le soir-même.

Ce petit détail réglé, Neal, accompagné de Ben, et bien évidemment du jeune roi, s'enfermèrent dans un des salons pour examiner en détail les vestiges de la connexion entre le survivant et Voldemort. Le lien entre les esprits des deux ennemis avait été très fort, nourri de magie noire, d'un fragment d'âme, et de la magie propre des deux sorciers concernés, en somme l'un des liens maléfiques les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais été.

Aussi restait-il des vestiges conséquents, ce qui faisait plutôt l'affaire du jeune roi et de ses deux amis qui purent étudier de près les reliquats du lien, pour déterminer s'il était temporairement réparable, puisqu'il n'était pas question de le restaurer définitivement, et surtout si c'était sans risque pour le brun.

Le lien avait été une chose vivante, et il restait une étincelle de vie dans ses vestiges, comme une plante mourante qu'on pouvait encore sauver, pour peu qu'on y consacre du temps et de l'énergie. Mais il est certaine plantes qui, une fois guérie, sont quasiment impossible à tuer, et après un long examen, il devint évident que c'était le cas de celle-ci.

« On oublie ! Hors de question que nous restaurions cette abomination, mon petit ange ! »

Harry sourit à son professeur, il n'avait plus grand-chose du « petit » ange, mais il appréciait toujours ce surnom, particulièrement venant de ses amis de Gaïa.

« Neal à raison, tout laisse à penser que le lien deviendrait indestructible si jamais nous le ressuscitions. »

Le roi approuva :

« Je sais, et je ne prendrais pas ce risque ! Mais nous devons trouver une solution à notre problème ! »

Les deux autres approuvèrent, la situation était passablement compliquée, et finalement Voldemort n'était qu'un « désagrément passager » comparativement à celui qui était soi-disant le « leader de la lumière ». Outre le dernier de ses horcruxes qui était encore à trouver, Tom était en passe de devenir de l'histoire ancienne, sans dire que l'affrontement final serait facile, il allait être beaucoup plus difficile d'en finir avec Dumbledore.


End file.
